Sonic the Hedgehog Alteration
by DarkCloud780
Summary: My second try at altering storylines. This one contains different differences such as fixed plot holes and such. This is the way I think Sega should have done their series, not the way they ended up doing it. Hope that those who read it like it.
1. Chapter 1

Sonic the Hedgehog Alteration

Chapter One: Sonic's first encounter with a girl

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic or anything else that it is affiliated with. The rights belong to SEGA.**_

_**I know, I'm already back for another story. This one is a recreation of the Sonic history, with a few bugs in the stories and such corrected in the way I want them to be. Hope you like! One last thing...I don't know how many of you will like this, but I've changed Sonic looks. They have clothes and the like. Just a heads up.**_

Sonic dashed through the forest, hoping to reach the town here in time to stop the badniks that had been dispatched there. His sneakers, designed to withstand the friction and wear that his running generated, sped in a blur underneath him. His T-shirt, a plain green, fluttered in the wind as he ran, and his blue shorts mixing in with the blue blur that he created.

He ran through the green of the forest, dodging between the trees at speeds that went just above the speed of sound. He had been alerted to the badniks being back by the genius, yet somewhat clumsy, Dr. Robotnik. His arch rival had always had a knack for screwing up in places, and that was what allowed Sonic to foil him the first time. Now, he was back at it, and one of the cryptic messages on his cell phone talked about a new super weapon. Sonic was a little worried about it, but he knew that he could defeat Robotnik again, even if he had some super weapon with him.

He ran along, and barely caught a glimpse of a Badnik dead ahead of him. He leaped into the air and rolled into a ball, using his momentum to send himself blasting through the first Badnik, a small robot crab, with ease. He landed on his feet and slid backwards, then stood up straight and looked straight at a pair of badniks. They were flying bee bots, one of the more annoying robots he had faced before. One shot a laser right at him, and he just watched it as it came towards him. To him, the laser moved fairly fast, but not as fast as it would normally be to someone that wasn't as fast as he was. Right before the laser hit his head, he leaned to the left and felt it barely nick him as it passed.

He said, "Well, that wasn't exactly a good thing to do."

He leaped at both the bee bots, and then kicked the one on the left into the one on the right. They crashed into a nearby tree and exploded. Sonic kicked off the tree he was heading towards and landed facing the town. He saw about twenty people all huddling together in fear from a group of five random badniks. Sonic sighed and thought; _I hate badniks. They're always causing trouble at the wrong times._

He called, "Hey, botheads!"

The badniks turned, and one of the crab ones mechanically said, "Warning! Subject is Sonic the Hedgehog, arch nemesis of Dr. Robotnik."

Sonic grinned and said, "Yep, that's me. Now, I think it's about time your parts joined the scrap heap."

He blasted forward, and stomped the crab bot into the ground. He rolled into a ball and blasted through three of the bee bots at once. He landed and faced the only one left, a large bot about his size that was built like a chicken. He said, "Don't think that you're going to win this time, Sonic."

Sonic grinned and said, "Heh, you wish."

The chicken robot pulled out a machine gun and began shooting at him. Sonic simply moved aside of every single bullet while standing there. Then, when the robot had to reload, he dashed forward and kicked the the robot in the face. It was sent flying into the wall, and exploded. Sonic landed and chuckled. He said, "No badnik can defeat me. Eggman sure doesn't know how to design these stupid things."

Sonic then turned to the huddling crowd of people, who were now beginning to cheer for him. He asked, "Hey, you all alright?"

One of them, a brown hedgehog, said, "Yes, we are alright thanks to you, Sonic."

Suddenly, Sonic heard a girl call, "You were amazing! Even I'm not that good!"

He looked to see a girl emerge from the crowd. She was a teenager, probably about his age. She was a fox with bright green eyes, gold-colored fur with white run around the front of her face. She was wearing a black jacket and plain jeans, along with red and white athlete shoes. Sonic was surprised to see her, as he had never really encountered a girl before.

He said, "Hi! Um...the name's Sonic the Hedgehog! What's yours?"

The fox girl replied, "My names is Miles Prower."

Sonic grinned and said, "That's a cute name!"

That comment made the girl blush slightly and she asked, "You think so?"

Sonic was beaming as he replied, "Yeah! Sure, it isn't common, but it is cute."

Miles giggled, and said, "That's awfully nice of you, Sonic. To tell the truth, I've always dreamed about meeting you in person."

Sonic grinned and said, "Well, you've got that chance! I think this is the first time I've met a girl..."

Miles seemed surprised and asked, "This is?"

Sonic thought for a moment, and then said, "Yeah, besides older women. You're the only girl I've met that has actually been around my age."

The same hedgehog said, "Miles here has actually been wanting to adventure with you. I was thinking that, if she knew how to help, she might become a great help to you, Sonic."

Sonic's grin widened and he said, "Why not? You can tag along if you want. I'll even slow down if needed so you can catch up. Any help right now is better than nothing."

"Oh ho! I've got you now!" they heard a voice proclaim.

Suddenly, Sonic was grabbed by a huge metal claw. Everyone gasped when Eggman appeared in his flying mobile. It had a giant claw attached to the bottom, and it was holding Sonic in place. He said, "I will crush you now, you annoying blue hedgehog!"

Miles yelled, "Let him go, meanie!"

He turned towards her and seemed amused. He said, "Well, aren't you a daring one to sass me like that? I'll teach you a lesson after I'm done here."

He began crushing Sonic, and Sonic couldn't do anything to get out. That's when Miles acted. She leaped at the chain that was attached to the claw, and accidentally spun into a ball, cutting the chain in two. Sonic dropped and then leaped out of the claw. Eggman charged Miles and bowled her over with his mobile. She skidded a little ways away, leaped up and ran at Eggman with a furious yell.

Suddenly, she tripped over a rock in her path. She fell, and desperately rolled into a ball to avoid hurting herself. She rolled and then began to spin faster and faster in place. There was a high pitched whirring sound as she did this, and then she released herself from that position and sped forward, right into Eggman's mobile. She knocked it into a nearby tree, and he gave a yell of pain as several coconuts fell on top of him.

He said, "Dang you and your friends, Sonic! I'll be back, and this time you won't make it you stupid hedgehog!"

He flew away, and Sonic stared at Miles. She stood up and brushed herself off, and Sonic said, "That was amazing! How did you do that speed up roll?"

Miles turned in surprise, and blushed when she realized what she had just managed to do. She said, "Um...I just held myself in that position and spun in place. Then, when I stopped trying to keep myself there, I blasted forward."

Sonic grinned and said, "Why don't you try again?"

Miles beamed and then tried it again. She managed to, and when she felt that she had enough spin, she blasted forward. She went up a tree and when she popped off, she rolled out of a ball and landed on her feet back down on the ground. Everyone began applauding and said, "Great job, Miles!"

Sonic just then noticed that she had two tails instead of one. He said, "Hey! I never noticed that you had two tails."

Miles said, "Yeah! I'm part kitsune!"

Sonic said, "Well, that's cool! You're pretty cool, so now I want you to tag along."

Then he happened to glance up into the sky, and noticed a huge metal ball in the atmosphere. It had a giant imprint of Eggman's face on it, and was facing down at the Earth. Sonic's jaw dropped in awe, and he asked, "What is that?"

Miles looked up, and when she saw it, she replied, "I don't know..."

Then, Eggman called, "That, Sonic, is my super weapon! And you will never be able to stop it in time now!"

Sonic turned and said, "You'd better think again, Eggman!"

He was about to run off, and then he remembered Miles. He asked, "Can you keep up with me?"

Miles nodded and said, "If you don't run as fast as you possibly can. I can run about four hundred thirty miles an hour."

Sonic grinned and said, "That's my cruising speed! C'mon, Miles! We have a doctor to bust."

He ran off, and Miles followed. Sonic thought, _If Eggman didn't stand a chance before, now he really doesn't. Besides being cute, she's really cool! Eggman, you're done for._

_**First chapter done. "Tails" will be officially named later on, and it will be Sonic who gives the nickname as a something cute to call her. Hope you like this set up so far.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Emerald hill zone

_**Hey, heads up. This is a **_**short****_ chapter. The reason is because...Emerald zone isn't that long in the game itself. The next area will be somewhat longer, but not by much._**

Sonic went at what he always considered a jogging pace, and found that Miles had a hard time keeping up. She was running at full speed, and even had both of her tails spinning like a propeller behind her. He didn't slow down, though, fearing that doing so would actually hinder them in making progress. He kept running, and eventually reached an area that he had heard was infested with badniks recently. He found it to be true, as there were badniks all over the place.

He slowed to a stop and surveyed to survey the area from a hill. However, when he stopped, he controlled it easily. Miles wasn't as graceful, and slid to a stop and bumped into him. They both rolled down the hill, and accidentally smashed a badnik on the way down. They ended up on the ground, Miles on top of Sonic, face to face. Miles quickly rolled off Sonic, who stood up and brushed himself off.

"I'm sorry," she said apologetically, "I hadn't meant to bump you off the cliff."

Sonic said, "Nah, it's okay. You're just not as good at running and stopping as I am, and that's understandable. I'm not mad at you or anything."

He turned back, and then said, "I don't know about the badniks, though."

Several of the badniks were now approaching them, hoping to stop them in their tracks. Sonic smirked and said, "Alright, follow my example closely, Miles."

He rolled into a ball and performed the trick that Miles had discovered how to do. Miles did the same and they both blasted through that little blockade and on through the green of what was known of as the emerald hill zone. Being near the ocean, palm trees grew freely here, and tall grass and blooming flowers were common here. Now, another common sight at the moment was badniks.

They dashed through, Sonic still not going at full speed. He wanted Miles to feel good about herself, which she obviously had not gotten a chance to do before. He was more than half tempted to blast ahead of her, but he exercised self control and went at a pace that Miles could keep up with. This was pretty much a boring run for him, because the badniks were as easy as always. They were annoying, but not that hard. He could easily pop them open and that would be that.

Miles, on the other hand, was having the time of her life. This was way funner than she had thought, even though keeping up with him was hard. The badniks were easier to destroy than she had once thought, and Sonic wasn't outrunning her like she had feared he would. Then, they came to a series of waterfalls, and this was where she about lost him. He proved to a far better jumper than her, kicking off the sides of the waterfall and made it up to the top far faster than she did. Then, because he wasn't paying attention, he kept running, thinking that she was still behind him.

Sonic kept running, but didn't hear anyone behind him. He didn't pay it much mind, until he heard what sounded like a helicopter behind him. He turned to see Miles a ways behind him desperately trying to catch up with him by spinning her two tails above her so fast that she was levitating like a helicopter.

Sonic stopped and called, "Hey, sorry Miles! I didn't realize that you weren't still behind me!"

Miles landed in front of him and said, "That's okay! I just forgot to call to you to wait."

Sonic turned and said, "Well, let's keep going."

"Not so fast, fools!" they heard Eggman call.

They turned to see Eggman driving up in a mobile with a drill on the front. Sonic said, "Pssh! Give up, Eggman. That thing won't beat me."

Eggman said, "So you think!"

It suddenly drove forward at Sonic at fast rate, faster than he had thought it would go. He and Miles leaped aside, narrowly avoiding the spinning drill. Sonic kicked off the ground and slammed himself onto the glass covered cockpit of the car. It cracked, and he heard Eggman yell, "Dang it! This still isn't tough enough!"

Miles was the one to attack next. When it turned around, she gracefully leaped up, lightly jumped off of the top of the drill and kicked off the glass as hard as she possibly could. She sent herself flying up into a tree, and nearly shattered the glass in that region. Sonic leaped forward and bounced off that portion of the glass, knocking it inward.

He landed and turned around. Miles had just dropped out of the tree, and then Eggman launched the drill forward. Sonic gasped and blasted forward. He dove forward, caught the drill between his feet, spun into the air holding it, and then kicked the drill away from himself right into the engine of the car. It began exploding, and Eggman cried, "I'll get you for this, Sonic!"

Chopper blades came out and began spinning, and Sonic realized that the copter he might have heard was actually Eggman's mobile. It flew away, and led right up to a capsule. Sonic hit the switch on top and opened it up, letting a whole group of small animals go. Miles said, "That was awesome! How do you do this kind of stuff?"

Sonic grinned and said, "Ah, it comes naturally to me."

He began running off at the normal speed so that she could keep up, and then realized that he really liked Miles. She was different than most girls he actually met, and in more ways than just being his age. She was tomboyish, as she obviously like adventure. He liked the adventurous spirit in her, and thought, _I think I'll even help her become as fast as I am later on. That will increase both of our chances of success together._

They ran onward, their next target being a chemical plant that was also infested with badniks. He hoped that they could find a way to stop Eggman from there.

_**Like I said, short chapter, but what more is there in this short zone? Hope you like this so far.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Trouble at the chemical plant

Miles and Sonic now raced into the heart of a troubled city. The city's main chemical plant was out of business now because of a group of badniks invading the place. When Sonic arrived, people desperately wanted him to help destroy the badnik threat. Sonic explained that he was there for that reason in the first place, and then he and Miles raced off towards the chemical plant.

Upon reaching the entrance, Miles instantly noticed that the entrance had been sealed off. Miles said, "Great. Now there's no way to get in."

Sonic wasn't so sure. He looked around, and then spotted a wall that was partially curved at the bottom, forming a sort of a slope. He said, "Hey, there's our way in."

He ran up, and then spin dashed up the wall. He stopped to make sure Miles was following, and then he jumped down the ground below. When he landed, he found that there was more trouble than just badniks. There was chemical water that, although they could swim through it safely, was deep, and Sonic barely knew how to swim, if at all. He would have to be careful about keeping his ground.

Miles landed beside him, and said, "Wow, what a big place."

Sonic looked around. Indeed, it was a huge area, and Eggman could be anywhere inside of it. It was all white, pure and untouched by anything dirty. This was good, because most of it appeared to be technology. The purple water below them was at a dangerously low level, showing that Eggman was probably using it for his own vile purposes. Miles asked, "Where do we go now, Sonic?"

Sonic said, "I don't know. He could be anywhere in here, and normally I would go blasting off full speed through here, but with the water and everything, I don't know if that's such a good idea."

Miles looked at the water and said, "It doesn't look that harmful."

Sonic said, "That's not what bothers me. I can't swim, Miles."

Miles was surprised by that remark, and then began giggling. Sonic asked, "What's so funny?"

Miles replied, "The idea that you're the world's greatest hero, and yet you can't swim. I mean, you never learned how to swim?"

Sonic shook his head and said, "I never saw a need to. I just ran through the water and made it out just fine. I also ran across the top of the water."

Miles kept giggling, and Sonic just went back to looking around. He said, "Well, hope you can keep up with my jogging pace still."

He began to run off across the platforms. He ran towards a series of pipes, wondering where they led, if anywhere. Miles followed him, curious as to what he was thinking. They reached the pipes and found a small circular robot on small metal legs crawling on the wall. It's spiked top opened up and a small glowing pellet flew out and nearly hit Sonic. He merely leaned aside and let it bounce off into the water. He bounced up and smashed it up against a wall.

He then rolled into a ball and slid down into one of the pipes. Miles gasped and leaped after him, worrying for his safety. They both popped out another end and shot onto a landing. Sonic landed on his feet, turned around and managed to catch Miles before she landed flat on her face. He set her down and said, "Don't dive head first next time."

"Dang it, stupid hedgehog! I'll get you for this!" they heard Eggman call. He was somewhere above them.

Sonic called back, "Yeah? Well guess what! You've tried so many times, and yet you've never succeeded! So just give up, doc!"

Sonic began kicking off the walls nearby and sped upward through the small shaft from which they heard Eggman's voice. Miles flew up after him, and when they reached the top, she saw Eggman speeding across the plant at full speed, and Sonic giving chase. She was about to just give chase, when she saw the water level rising. She gasped and began flying after Sonic, trying to catch up to him and warn him about the rising water level.

Sonic was already aware of the rising water levels, however, and knew what he was doing. He just hoped that Miles knew what she was doing as well. He looked back in time to hear Miles yell, "Sonic! The water's rising!"

Sonic called back, "I know that! Can you at least swim?"

Miles flew up behind him, and replied, "Yeah, that's one of the first thing I had to learn to do."

Sonic said, "Good, 'cause that's one thing you're going to have to do in a minute here."

They dashed into another shaft, and now the water was nearly at their feet. Sonic smirked and blasted up to the top, kicking off the walls with ease. Miles waited until she was waist height in the water, and then just floated up to the top with the water. It stopped right at the top, and Miles climbed out. Sonic said, "Alright, let's show that Eggman what we're made of."

They dashed onward and arrived at a large open space. Miles was aware that the ground beneath them was not as thick as the other ground had been, and was about to mention that when Eggman called, "Fools! Did you really think you stood a chance here?"

Sonic turned to face Eggman and replied, "Why yes, doctor. You know, you'd better get yourself in gear if you want to face me."

Eggman laughed and said, "I think I already have everything set up. I won't crush you this time. Instead, I'll flip you."

Suddenly a whole group of the tiles flipped around and nearly knocked Miles and Sonic underneath the floor into the water below. Sonic anticipated something like this, and leaped forward. Eggman's new mobile had a glass tank above it, and a pipe that could draw the water in and concentrate it. Sonic knew that when these chemicals were concentrated, they became highly acidic, and that made them way more dangerous than normal.

Miles had leaped up at the last second and charged with Sonic at Eggman as well. She noticed the changes, and knew about the chemicals being acidic when concentrated. However, she also knew a way to counter this mechanism, and she was ready to put it into action. That is, if she could generate enough friction for a spark.

Sonic kicked at the glass and bounced off. Eggman laughed and said, "This machine was so simple that I was able to design Plexiglas for the windshield! You'll never be able to break it!"

Then, the tank was full. It drained down into a hose near the bottom of the mobile, and Eggman said, "Hasta luego, Sonic the hedgehog."

It shot a high speed burst of the concentrated liquid out, and Sonic barely manage to avoid it. However, in the process, he fell through one of the floor pads as it flipped around and disappeared into the water below. Miles gasped and cried, "Sonic!"

She ran over and then dove in. Eggman watched her, and said, "What a foolish girl. She won't be able to save Sonic down there."

He smirked and said, "I think I've gotten rid of him now. I've won a battle without even trying."

He began flying it off, when his machine was knocked upward suddenly. He screamed out in sudden fear and fell out of his chair inside the mobile. He looked to see no one other than Sonic standing there, perfectly unharmed by the dunk. He said, "Nice try, Eggman. Bet you didn't know that Miles here can swim."

Eggman said, "Dang it! Foiled again! I'll get you for this, Sonic!"

The liquid began filling up again, and then he heard a whirring noise and then a loud scrape. He saw sparks fly into the concentrated liquid and had one moment to reach for the eject button and yell, "No!!"

The machine exploded in a chain reaction, starting from the canister and going down to the engines themselves. Eggman barely got away on a jet pack, and Sonic glanced over at Miles, who was holding a sharp piece of metal. Sonic asked, "How did you do that?"

Miles grinned and said, "I knew that those chemicals were combustible if they were all mixed."

Sonic grinned and said, "You're great! I didn't know that you had other grand qualities!"

Miles seemed confused and asked, "Other grand qualities?"

Sonic said, "Yeah! You're smart, you're brave and adventurous..."

He began walking off, and then finished, "And you're cute."

He ran back to the town hall at his cruising speed, leaving Miles standing there. She blushed when she heard that, and then exclaimed, "Sonic thinks I'm cute!"

She beamed with happiness, for she had always held a little infatuation with Sonic. Now, he was beginning to like her. She said to herself, "It's almost like a dream come true! Oh, I have to stick with him now. There's no point in leaving someone who likes you behind just to go back home, which I was sort of tempted to do."

She ran off, following Sonic. Soon, she arrived at the town hall, and found him waiting there for her. He asked, "You ready for a glimpse of some ancient history?"

Miles stopped, confused by the question. She replied, "I...suppose so. Why?"

Sonic replied, "We've figured out where Eggman's going to next. This time, he's heading to some aquatic ruins. Hope you don't mind getting wet, 'cause there is a one hundred percent guarantee that you will."

Miles beamed and said, "I think I could take anything, even being a little wet, head on right now."

_**This chapter was about as long as the first chapter. Hope you liked how this went! Btw, one pairing in this is SonicXTails. The idea, for both Tails being a girl and for the SonicXFemale Tails relationship, was given to me by MarioDS01, the author who helped me on my last story. All of the other ideas are mostly going to be mine.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: The aquatic ruins

After a night in separate rooms, Sonic and Miles set out for the aquatic ruins to the west. Miles explained that she was worried that Eggman might already have set too many traps for it to be safe. Sonic replied saying that it was a silly comment, because going up against Eggman was never safe. They reached the marshy area where the ruins were, and Sonic caught a glimpse of a colorful stone lying on the ground. He picked it up, and wondered what it was for only a brief moment before pocketing it.

He heard the buzz of mosquito bots above them, a sign that Eggman had come up with something that could prove a potential nuisance to him, and a threat to Miles because she wasn't as fast as he was. That worried him a lot. He asked, "How long can you stay underwater in one breath?"

Miles replied, "About forty-five seconds, if I really try."

Sonic said, "That's pretty good. Well, I hope you're ready to do that a lot, 'cause I don't want you getting killed by the mosquito bots up above us."

Miles looked up into the sky and when she saw them, she cringed. Sonic spotted Eggman floating above the water a little ways away, smashing the ruins to bits as if looking for something. His thoughts turned to the gem he had picked up and he wondered what it was. _Is it something valuable to Eggman? But, he doesn't need money...unless this gem is a good conductor of electricity or something..._ he thought.

Miles suddenly asked, "Which direction is he? Do you see him?"

Sonic nodded and said, "He's right this way, Miles."

He began running down towards the water, where he was near. He heard the hum of mosquito bots coming closer as they got down to the water itself. Miles was beginning to freak as the bots drew into sight, and then Sonic was forced to stop because of a drill bot coming up right in front of him. "Great!" he grunted.

He leaped backward, spinning in a ball as fast as he could. He blasted through at least ten of them before popping out of his ball. Miles had kept running, and had rolled into a ball and blasted through the drill bot. She had landed in the water, while Sonic saw a land road. The last five mosquito bots flew at him, and he decided to show off. Miles had just popped up and was coming to help when he began performing martial arts on the bug bots.

The first one reached him, and he calmly swiped it aside and blew it up. The next one reached him and he met it with a headbutt, knocking it back into the one right behind it and blowing them up. The other two tried to come from his sides, but he did a splits kick and kicked them both away. He landed, and stood up calmly. That whole fight had been nothing to him.

Miles stood up and commented, "I didn't know you were that good, Sonic."

Sonic grinned and said, "Yeah, I'm actually better than even that. This wasn't even a warm up for me."

Sonic said, "I'd suggest that we move forward via the path that goes above the water. I don't particularly trust this water, I think Eggman might have some of his badniks down there, and they'll be a lot harder to fight under the water."

Miles looked at where Sonic was looking and said, "Yeah, I agree with you. I think that the land would be the safest to stick to, especially since the bug bots are so easy for you."

Sonic grinned and said, "That's one reason I was thinking of sticking to the land. As long as they don't come in huge swarms of around fifty or something like that, we'll be fine."

Miles climbed out of the water and began following Sonic along the path. The bug bots were an occasional problem, but Sonic easily dealt with them using swift hand movements or precise kicks. They ran on, and then they saw Eggman above one of the lakes. Sonic called, "Hey, Eggman! Guess we found you pretty early on!"

Eggman was startled from what he was doing, and then called back, "You stupid hedgehog! Why do you insist on pestering me?!"

Sonic said, "Hey, I don't want to pester you, but with you acting the way you always do, I have to pester you and do something about you in the long run. Hope you didn't find whatever it was that you were looking for."

Eggman said, "Why don't you just buzz off and leave me alone for a while?! I'm looking for something that is vitally important to me!"

Miles said, "Lame try, doctor. We know that you're up to something, so just give up."

Eggman said, "Oh...that does it! I'll show you!"

Suddenly he flew forward, and blasted them both off of the walk. They fell into the water, and Sonic easily regained his balance. Miles had lost consciousness from the blow. He grabbed her and looked around for Eggman. He saw him above the water, heading to the land. He began running through the water as fast as he could, holding Miles. There were piranha bots floating after them, but that didn't stop Sonic as he sped himself through the water. It was somewhat restricting, but not by much when he was going at full speed.

He didn't beat Eggman to the land, but he was right behind him. He desperately hoped that Miles hadn't breathed in any water. He would have to perform mouth-to-mouth resuscitation, something he wasn't sure about. He laid her on the ground and called, "That was a dirty trick, Eggman!"

Eggman turned around and said, "So what? I might have just gotten rid of a potential threat!"

Sonic was stunned by the way he was acting about this. He angrily said, "You'll pay for this dearly if she's dead!"

Eggman replied, "I don't think so, Sonic. I think you'll fail this time. You don't even have the Chaos Emeralds like you did last time!"

Sonic said, "Alright, you've pissed me off. It's time for me to get serious, and I mean serious!"

He blasted forward at full speed, startling Eggman with his sudden speed. A hammer popped out of the back right as Sonic hit the cockpit going at full speed. Eggman's mobile blasted backwards, and Eggman yelled, "Wow! Okay, now you're asking for it, hedgehog!"

The mobile blasted forward and the hammer lashed out. Sonic ducked into a ball and the hammer swung overhead just barely. Sonic leaped up from where he was, leaping up high into the air. He came down on top of the cockpit and bounced off of it. He kicked off of the hammer when it lashed out at him again, and was sent up against a stone wall. He landed with his feet, and then kicked off of it. He ran forward, a determined gleam in his eyes, and rolled stopped right in front of the hammer. He jumped on, and then leaped off when the hammer flung upward. He used his momentum and slammed into the mobile as a ball.

He sent it flying away, and Sonic watched as it began exploding. Eggman called, "Dang you, Sonic! I'll get you for this!"

He flew off on a jet pack, and Sonic said, "Yeah, just try it, fiend. If Miles is dead, I swear..."

He ran over, and found her coughing wildly, trying to get the water out of her lungs. She succeeded, and Sonic asked in a very concerned tone, "Are you alright?"

Miles managed to reply, "Yep! I'm...fine."

She was gasping for breath, and Sonic said, "You're pretty tough for a girl. I was about ready to perform..."

He trailed off, hoping that she wouldn't be curious about what he was about to say. However, she was, and asked, "Perform...what?"

Sonic took a deep breath and replied, "Mouth-to-mouth resuscitation."

Miles stopped, surprised that he would actually go to such lengths to save her from death. She then beamed and said, "You're great! Even though you didn't, knowing that you were...Sonic! You really are a hero!"

Sonic was blushing, wondering just how big he had hit it with her now. He said, "Um...okay. Yeah, I always save people. I don't just hesitate when someone's in need."

Miles saw Eggman flying off, and then said, "That creep is going off back to the city! We need to catch him!"

Sonic looked, and said, "Dang it! He's already caused enough trouble! Well, whatever. Let's just defeat him and get this over with."

As they ran, Sonic said, "I actually was about ready to kill him if you had died."

Miles was shocked, and then blushed and asked, "Did I really mean that much to you?"

Sonic said, "I can't tolerate it when other people are killed. It's an injustice and must be dealt with."

Miles asked, "Do you really believe in true justice?"

Sonic replied, "Yep. It's my biggest thing."

Then, they didn't trade words until they finally reached the city by nighttime. Then, they had to ask where Eggman's location was, and after finding out, Sonic laughed. Miles asked, "What's so funny?"

Sonic replied, "Eggman apparently wants to play games with us tonight. The place he went to...is a grand casino."

_**I hope you like how I'm implementing the reasons for them going to the locations and where they are and such. Well, next chapter and Sonic and Tails relationship is beginning to grow. Hope you like this story so far, and don't worry about it ending any time soon. I plan to have this go all the way to the end of Sonic Next-gen. In other words, this project is going to be huge.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: A night at the casino

"I knew this place was going to be big when you said grand, but I didn't think it was going to be this _huge!"_ Miles said.

They were now in a different city, one in which they had entirely devoted their industry into their grand casino. They made billions a year off of this casino, and were making more and more, because they simply kept expanding it. It was now over half a mile long, stretching a huge distance and having many huge tables and slot machines. However, now that badniks had invaded, they turned the whole place topsy turvy, much to Eggman's delight.

Sonic spotted Eggman at a grand slot machine a little ways away, and then Miles noticed two colorful gems a little ways away. Miles asked, "What are those?"

Sonic glanced down, and shrugged. He said, "I think Eggman might be searching for them here. Why don't we beat him to the goal?"

Miles agreed, and they raced over to where the gems were. Just as they grabbed them, Sonic noticed that they were the same kind of gem that he had picked up back the water ruins, just different colors. The term "Chaos Emerald" popped into his head again. He remembered them from his first adventure, and wondered if he was stumbling upon them again.

Miles asked, "Do you know what these are? They're both alike."

Sonic replied, "I think they might be Chaos Emeralds. I've been around them before."

Miles was surprised and asked, "Have you really?"

Sonic nodded and said, "Eggman was trying to collect them, and the more I got from him, the more desperate he got. That was why he resorted to his hideout in the end, because I had all of the Chaos Emeralds with me at the time."

"You again!? Don't you ever give up?" they heard Eggman call.

Sonic turned and said, "Nope! I'm always on your trail, doc."

Eggman sighed and said, "Stupid hedgehog...Fine! I'll keep you from getting this one!"

Sonic saw him conceal a faintly glowing stone and then fly off towards a door. Sonic gave chase, with Miles right behind him. They followed him, but he reached the door first, and then sealed it off from the inside. When Sonic tried to open it, it said that he would have to deposit over five thousand coins to get in.

"Great. He engineered it to where we can't get in without playing on the huge machines here," Sonic groaned.

Miles turned and looked back at the machines. She said, "That doesn't look too hard. But then, I don't know. I've never played pinball with myself as the ball, and that's kind of what the ones that make most of the money here are. They have you acting as the ball, and playing as the pinball in these cases. I hope we can defeat Eggman here."

Sonic said, "If we don't, he'll get away with that Chaos Emerald."

Mile said, "Yeah, that would be bad."

Sonic said, "Well, let's go."

He dashed forward towards one of the huge machines, and rolled into a ball. A force barrier appeared around the area as he went in, and he heard Eggman laugh and say, "Now you're playing by my rules, Sonic. I hope you enjoy it."

Sonic sighed inwardly and prepared himself for whatever was coming up. He hoped that he wouldn't have to fight any badniks, but then Eggman was good at guessing what he didn't want and making sure that he got it. He heard the voice echo again, "Now, if you get a ball...that's it. You will die and it will be Miles turn. You see, I have an unavoidable electricity trap set down there, and if you roll off the table, you don't get any retries."

Sonic thought, _Great, that's even worse._

As he rolled down to the flippers below, he had an idea. Instead of playing fair like he normally would do. He just rolled down and kicked off the flipper when it bumped him. He heard Miles call, "I'm controlling the flippers, Sonic! I'm not a great pinball player, but as long as you can handle yourself somewhat well, that's all I need!"

Sonic smiled and thought, _At least she's trying her best to help me. That's something else I like about her, and that's that she tries her hardest, no matter what circumstances she's in._

He began bouncing himself off of some red bumpers, trying to rack up as many points as he could on the bumpers. Then he noticed a goal that he had to get. It was to hit a set of really hard to get to bumpers. He rolled back down to one of the flippers and timed his kick for right when it came up. He bounced upward and hit it with perfect timing. He bounced back to that flipper, and then just let it hit him. He bounced upward towards another one and hit it.

"You'd better not try that too much, Sonic." he heard Eggman say. There was a hint of worry in his voice, which only made Sonic more confident.

He bounced off of a series of bumpers on his way down and launched back up towards the final one. He passed the slot machine and noticed that it was stopping on all Sonic faces. He grinned and yelled, "Alright, here we go!"

He hit the bumper, and the slots arranged perfectly. A huge number of coins began falling into their deposit, and Miles called, "Sonic, I think this might be enough for us to get in!"

Sonic called back, "Great! But, now how do I get out?"

Eggman's voice boomed, "That's the thing, Sonic! You're trapped in there...forever!"

Sonic's eyes went wide with surprise, and then he said, "I don't think so."

He kicked off of one of the flippers, and then kicked off of the table itself when he reached thes slots. He ejected himself off of the table, and then landed right beside Miles. She laughed and said, "I knew you would think of something!"

Sonic grinned and said, "I'm good at that."

Eggman called, "You won't get away with this, Sonic!"

Sonic and Miles ran over to the still unopened door, and when she deposited the money in the proper place, it opened up, revealing a large open room. Eggman's mobile stood at the back, and Sonic saw two spikes that were conducting electricity. Eggman was grinning as he said, "You won't live this time, Sonic! I can easily shoot the electricity out this machine, and it will go faster than sound!"

Sonic said, "Ha! Nothing is as fast as me!"

Eggman said, "Prove it!"

The electricity shot out, and all Miles could see was it heading straight for Sonic. It hit, but it didn't hit Sonic. Instead, it hit one of the Chaos Emeralds that Sonic had, bouncing off of it into the ceiling. Sonic stared as the electricity just easily bounced off of this gem, and concluded in his mind, _This has to be a Chaos Emerald._

Eggman called, "You have a Chaos Emerald!?"

Sonic grinned and said, "You've lost your bets. I avoided a death trap, and got out to fight you. Anything to say?"

Eggman made a fist and shook it at Sonic while saying, "I will get you for this, stupid hedgehog!"

Sonic suddenly zipped forward and snatched something from Eggman's other hand. Eggman just saw him vanish, and then appear right behind him. Sonic grinned and held up the stone that he had earlier. He said, "Well, well. You happen to also have a Chaos Emerald, doc. I just had to take it for myself."

Eggman freaked out and hit the acceleration thrusters on his mobile. It shot forward and out of the casino before Sonic could give chase. He ran up next to Miles and said, "Alright, we got him out of here and now have four Chaos Emeralds. Let's get going, and hope that Eggman doesn't try anything too stupid."

_**Another shorter chapter, but then I couldn't figure out what kind of action to give this. The high hill zone will have more action, and I hope that you think its cool. Well, hope you enjoy this chapter.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Green grass and high hills

_**This chapter is entirely from Miles' point of view. Hope you like!**_

"I don't see him! He could be anywhere up here!" Miles called into the communicator she was holding. They had been searching for hours up in a very mountainous region, having split up to cover more ground. They both bought special long distance communicators so that they could stay in touch with each other. Now, they had gone so far that Miles couldn't even see Sonic, except for an occasional blur going along the hillsides in the distance.

"Calm down, Miles. We'll find him, we just need to keep searching. He can't hide forever in these hills," Sonic replied over the communicator. The static over the communicator indicated that he was a great distance away, which worried Miles. She didn't like being alone up here, even though the she had a flare to alert Sonic to her location at any time.

Suddenly, Miles saw a mobile flying towards a nearby volcano, and called into the communicator, "He's flying towards the volcano in the distance!"

She was starting to follow, when Sonic asked, "Which one? There's dozens around here, y'know."

Miles sighed and said, "Never mind. I'll deal with him myself if you can't find the volcano."

Sonic said, "Wait! Don't-"

Miles switched off the communicator, not wanting to accidentally alert Eggman to her location by having Sonic yelling through the communicator. She watched as Eggman flew in through a cave. She thought, "I've nailed him. Now, I just have to fly from hill to hill to get there."

_Easier said than done,_ she thought. She began to fly across from the first hill to the other one, and reached it without peril. She began running up to the top, and was hoping that Eggman hadn't scattered any badniks around. Her hopes were dropped by the sight of a small ball-shaped bot. It had flames around it and was floating towards her. It shot the flame at her, but she easily leaped above it and landed on the robot, crushing it under her feet.

She continued running, hoping that she wouldn't encounter too many badniks along the way. She reached the top and stopped for a moment to catch her breath from running uphill. Her black jacket wasn't slowing her down, even though it felt somewhat heavy at first. She had bought it, along with another one for Sonic so that they wouldn't be freezing up on the high hills.

She then flew to the next mountain, and upon landing, the ground gave way under her suddenly. She involuntarily screamed, and then managed to catch onto the edge above her. She hung there, hoping desperately that a badnik wouldn't come knock her inside. It wasn't a badnik that knocked her inside, however. Instead, it was a large boulder coming down at her. She gasped and forced herself to let go before her fingers were crushed. She looked down as she fell, hoping that she wouldn't fall to her death.

She saw that she was falling down to a ledge down below, and when she landed, she felt immense heat around her. She looked down and then pounced back away from the edge. She thought, _I'm surrounded by lava...oh, how do I get into these situations?_

She winced as she looked down into the lava, and tried to look through the sparks that were flying up from below. She saw nothing solid down there, and then gasped. The lava was slowly rising, apparently because something was causing the volcano to begin erupting. She looked up, and saw the small hole above her, and said to herself, "That's my only way out now..."

She leaped as high as she could and then began flying upward. She managed to push herself out of the hole, and then began desperately raising uphill. She was right about to reach the top when the mountain began cracking. Thinking quickly, she laid herself on one of the now cracking pieces of the ground and prepared for a high speed flight up into the air.

Then, the eruption never came. The lava simmered back down, and Miles breathed a sigh of relief. Reluctantly, she stood up, and when the ground stopped rumbling beneath her, she began running up to the top of the hill again. She reached the top and kicked off of it towards the volcano. She was reached the cave entrance and began dashing inside.

She barely heard, "Miles! Wait up!"

Miles didn't, instead continuing to run. She knew that it was of utmost importance to stop Eggman at all costs. She kept running, and reached an area that was covered in lava. Eggman called, "You fools will never catch up with me across this lava!"

Miles looked up into the crater, and saw Sonic reach the top. He called, "Miles, fly across this! Get to Eggman first!"

Miles looked, and asked, "Across all of this?!"

She shook her head, and then forced herself to run forward. She leaped over it as far as she could, and then began flying. The heat began hitting her in waves as she soared across the huge fiery pit, and she thought that she was going to fall in because of it. She soared across, and right she managed to catch the ledge on the other side before she fell in. She looked down at the lava and said, "Ha, I guess I'm better at flying than I thought."

She climbed up to the top and saw the hole that Eggman had flown through to reach the outside of the volcano. She flew through it as fast as she could, trying not to bump into any of the walls as she went. She flew out the other side and saw Eggman ahead of her, trying desperately to get away. She ran after him, calling, "You won't get away this time, Eggman!"

She was just about to catch up with him when he disappeared over a cliff. She just about leaped off after him, and then forced herself to stop in surprise. There was lava down below, and Eggman was nowhere in sight. There was another ledge across the lava, and Miles leaped onto it right as Sonic did as well. Sonic said, "Whoa! Wait up next time! You about lost me there."

Miles said, "There's no time for talk, Sonic. Eggman could be anywhere in this lava right now."

Mile saw him behind Sonic, and yelled, "Behind you!"

Sonic turned, and then leaped over a line of fire that was shot out at him. He kicked at the air and blasted forward towards the lava submarine right before it submerged. He hit it on the glass, cracking it. Miles had leaped over the line of fire, and watched as Eggman's submarine went back under the lava. Sonic landed on the rock out in the middle of the lake of lava and began looking around, waiting for Eggman to pop up again. Miles was also keeping a sharp eye out, hoping to continue proving herself useful.

Eggman's submarine popped up again, this time with a metal shield closing over the glass. She sighed and thought, _Has to make things overly complicated, doesn't he?_

Miles, aware that she had one of the Chaos Emeralds, leaped forward, and tried to use the Chaos Emerald to somehow power herself up. To her surprise, a glowing barrier surrounded her as she sped towards the submarine, and then she hit it. She bounced off of it and towards one edge of the lava pool, thanks to a huge amount of momentum that had been given to her by the emerald. The submarine began exploding, and Eggman's mobile popped out of the top, a metal covering still around the top. It flew away for a ways, and then the metal cover slid off as it went, allowing Eggman to see where he was going and change his course.

Sonic leaped over, and then said, "He's heading for that cave!"

Miles could see him enter a small opening in one of the mountains in the distance. Sonic said, "Alright, let's go. We still have to catch him."

Miles asked, "Why didn't you urge us to pursue him immediately?"

Sonic stopped, and then grinned as he replied, "'Cause, I like giving him a chance or two. Makes stopping him funner."

Miles gave him a confused look and said, "That's a weird reason to let him get away like that every time."

Sonic said, "Back at the ruins, I would have pursued him immediately had I not been worried about you. I was actually afraid that you might have started drowning, although I think that I would have known if you had started..."

Miles listened to him, and when he said that, she lightly blushed and turned away. She thought, _He cares for me...that's new. Then again, he is a hero, and so he probably cares for the lives of everyone, even his threats._

Miles then remembered that they were supposed to be chasing Eggman, and suggested, "How about we talk about this later? We have a fat, egg-shaped scientist to catch."

Sonic said, "Sure! Let's get him."

Sonic began running towards the cave entrance, and Miles flew over the mountains to get to it. She smiled as she thought, _Now that I think about it, I would have worried about his life excessively had I been in his situation. I don't know why, but I'm beginning to think that he thinks of me as more than a friend._

_**Hey guys! Sorry that these chapters are coming slow, but I really don't have really great ideas right now. Well, next up is Mystic Cave! Hope you liked how I put this particular chapter from Miles' point of view.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Lost in a magic cave

Miles was the first to reach the cave entrance, and she waited for Sonic to arrive before heading inside. Inside, it was glowing a faint purple from multiple rare crystals inside, and Eggman was no longer in sight. Miles asked, "Are you sure we should be pursuing him?"

Sonic ran up, and stopped right in front of the cave entrance. He said, "I don't know, but I'm going to stop Eggman. I have a feeling he's trying to lose us in this cave so he can come back out here and search for Chaos Emeralds. I doubt he'll find any, though."

Sonic leaped down into the cave, and Miles hesitantly followed. They had just landed on a wooden platform below when the cave entrance was suddenly sealed off. Then they heard Eggman's voice echo through the cave saying, "Fools! I have you trapped here now, and there's no way you can get out. In the meantime, I am setting a bomb here that will blow the whole cave. Think you can find it in time to escape, Sonic?"

Eggman began laughing, and then the voice was shut off. Miles said, "No way!"

Sonic yelled, "We'll get you for this, Eggman!"

Sonic blasted off through the cave, with Miles trailing close behind. At first, he was outrunning her, but then he slowed down to his cruising speed and let her catch up. This cave was huge, with many twists and turns. Along the way, a serpent shaped robot popped out of the wall, going straight for Sonic. He merely knocked it aside with one of his hands and continued on. Miles kept close behind him in order to avoid being bitten by the robot.

They reached an area that was wide open, with multiple little firefly robots flying around, occasionally lighting up the area a little more with their lights. Sonic looked around, and saw that there were a huge number of paths that they could choose from. Sonic sighed and said, "Great. We'll never find him at this rate."

Miles' heart was pounding out of fear and tension. She kept wondering how long they had before the bomb blew, and whether or not they would be able to find it in time to stop it. A thought temporarily occurred to her that he might be lying, but she quickly discarded that thought, deciding that he always meant what he said, no matter how outrageous it seemed.

Sonic called, "Eggman, you're a coward!"

Eggman's voice boomed, "So? Even if I were to show myself to you now, you wouldn't be able to defeat me. You see, this is a cave of illusion. Nothing here is as it seems. Not even my own voice."

Sonic located the source, and found a speaker embedded in one of the walls. However, Miles heard a fainter echo coming from one of the passages, and said, "This way, Sonic!"

She flew over and flew in, hoping that this was the path to Eggman. They arrived in a long hallway with small spikes jutting out from the sides of the walls. Miles was about to rush in, when a badnik started flying up to her. It flew in front of one of the spikes, and then the spike suddenly shot out as a pillar out of the wall and crushed it up against the opposite wall. Then the pillar retracted back into the wall and waited for the next trespasser to come along.

Miles saw that this whole hallway was lined with them, and said, "Wow...how are we supposed to get through this?"

Sonic said, "I could easily make it through this, but with you at your speed..."

Sonic thought for a moment, _We don't have that much time left. That bomb could go off at any moment...I don't want to leave Miles, but if Eggman is down this path, then I will have no choice but to go and stop him before this whole cave blows with me and Miles in it. If this isn't the right path, then what? This is a difficult decision indeed..._

He decided suddenly. He said, "Miles, go back out and find us an exit. I'll go ahead and see if I can find Eggman down this path. If he's there, I'll give him a piece of my mind and shut off that bomb. After you find the exit, shout periodically so I can find you using the echoes."

Miles nodded, and then said, "Be careful, Sonic."

Sonic grinned and said, "Hey, I'm the fastest thing alive! I'll be alright."

Miles ran off to back into the open area, and Sonic glanced ahead. He grinned and said, "Bring it on, Eggman. You can't stop me."

He burst from his position at a sprint, something he was used to doing when up against Eggman. He reached the end of the room, and heard the pillars smash into place trying to crush him a moment later. He glanced back and called, "You're too slow!"

He then looked ahead into the next room. He saw it had a low roof and the floor was made of stone. He called, "Eggman! You here?"

"Why yes, I am, stupid hedgehog," Eggman's voice reply. It was all around him, preventing Sonic from pinpointing where he was.

Suddenly, Sonic heard a drilling noise above him, and barely managed to leap forward in time to avoid Eggman's mobile coming down, a drill attached to the bottom. The drill swung towards the front, facing Sonic. He grinned and said, "Another drill? You can't possibly expect to defeat me with that."

Eggman laughed and replied, "Sonic, you don't realize something. I've upgraded the boosters on my mobile, so that I can catch up to you easily!"

Sonic beckoned Eggman, saying, "Bring it on."

The mobile sped forward, and Sonic merely jumped when it was a just about to hit him. He hit the glass, and they both knocked each other away with the force of the collision. Sonic landed on his feet and spun under Eggman's mobile. He popped out and turned around to see it dive into the ground. There was a tremor, and several stalactites that he hadn't noticed before fell from the ceiling straight at him.

He had an easy time dodging them, as they fell as slow as any normal object would, which was slower than him. He wasn't worried about the stalactites, however. He was looking around for Eggman, and was hoping that Eggman wouldn't pull some cheap trick. He was worriedly saying, "C'mon, Eggman. Show yourself, and let's settle this the normal way..."

Soon, all of the stalactites that had been shaken loose had fallen. He stopped dodging and looked around. He heard the drill behind him and did the first thing his impulse told him to do. He leaped upward, and hit the glass of Eggman's mobile. He bounced off of it, and kicked off of the roof. He ran and dove down into the hole that Eggman had went into, and then blasted through it. Even though it was pitch dark, he didn't care. He was about to give Eggman a hard time. He heard Eggman boring through the ground near him, and bounced backwards away from the noise. He head Eggman come through and shoot into the other wall, probably wondering where he was. Sonic grinned as he outsmarted his opponent with ease, and continued on through the way that Eggman had came.

He stayed there for a moment, and then heard Eggman call, "You can't hide forever, blasted hedgehog!"

Sonic said nothing, instead silently laughing. He thought, _He sure is gullible. I bet I can scare the..._

He was aware that something next to him was beeping. He turned to see the bomb that Eggman had set. There were only thirty seconds left on the timer. Sonic dove towards it, and desperately began trying to disarm it. He opened up the compartment and found the wires inside. He had done this sort of a thing before, so he knew what he was doing. He looked at how they were wired briefly, using the red light from the electronic timer to help him see. He quickly pulled one and then found that there were only ten seconds left on the timer when it stopped.

He breathed a sigh of relief, and then heard the drilling noise again. It was coming down into the passage he was in! He decided to finish this, and hoped that Miles had found an exit. He took the bomb and waited for the mobile to come down. He landed on the front above the drill and slammed the bomb onto the front. He replaced the wire and called, "See ya later, doc!"

He dashed out and began running. He heard an explosion, and then the whole cave began rumbling. He kept running, hoping that he could get to where Miles was before the cave collapsed on both of them. He heard Miles shouting, and followed the shouts to the best of his ability. He reached where Miles was standing, and found her next to a ladder leading out. He called, "After you, Miles! This cave is collapsing!"

Miles began quickly ascending the ladder, and Sonic followed. They reached the top, and managed to get away from the cave before it utterly collapsed. Sonic turned around and said, "Nice try, doctor."

For a while, Miles just stared at the rubble, saying nothing. Then, she asked, "What happened?"

Sonic replied, "I got in a scuffle with Eggman using a drill machine again. He was burrowing through the ground, and had actually set the bomb under the ground inside that cave. I found it, temporarily disarmed it, and then rearmed it right on his mobile. I wonder if he got away or not?"

Miles said, "So that's why the cave collapsed..."

Sonic asked, "Is there something wrong, Miles?"

Miles shook her head and said, "No, there's nothing wrong. Sonic, I have a question, though."

Sonic asked, "What is it?"

Miles hesitated before asking, "Would you take me touring with you? You know, take me across the entire world?"

Sonic seemed surprised, and then said, "Sure! That'd be great, Miles! I'm glad you asked!"

Miles seemed surprised, and then a bright light appeared in her eyes as she said, "You would really do that?"

Sonic grinned and said, "Hey, everything is more fun with you around, Miles."

Her face lit up with joy, and she cried, "Oh, Sonic! Thank you!"

She ran over and, overwhelmed with the joy of being accepted, she embraced him, not even thinking about it. Sonic was nearly knocked off of his feet by surprise, and for a moment just stood there. Then, Miles realized what she just did, and backed off, blushing like mad. She said, "Oops...eh...sorry, Sonic. I hope I didn't...embarrass you or anything."

Sonic laughed uneasily and said, "Heh heh...it's okay. It's just...I wasn't expecting that is all."

Suddenly, Eggman's smoking mobile blasted out of the wreckage. Sonic saw him, and said, "Great. There he goes again."

Miles asked, "Where too, though?"

Sonic said, "We follow him and find out. Let's-"

He tripped on something right as he stepped forward. Miles rushed, picked up what he tripped on, and then helped him up. She asked, "You alright?"

Sonic said, "Yeah, I'm...another Chaos Emerald!"

He pointed to what she was holding, and indeed it was another Chaos Emerald. Miles was shocked, and then laughed as she said, "I just picked this up! I didn't even know what it was!"

Sonic said, "Keep it 'till I need it. I think that splitting the Chaos Emeralds between us will help us a lot in the long run."

Sonic turned around, and said, "Alright, now let's get moving!"

He ran off after Eggman, with Miles close behind him. Sonic thought, _I know she likes me now. She wouldn't have hugged me like that if she didn't...and I've already made up my mind on her. What's my decision? The world will see soon..._

_**Hope you liked some of the action in this. I think I'm getting better with the romance as I go along...though I'm not sure. If you could provide some feedback on what you think of the romance between them so far...that would be much appreciated. Thanks, and have a great time reading this story as it comes.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: An ocean of oil

Sonic asked, "Why is it so hot here? I'm cooking out here!"

They had pursued Eggman to a place that gave Miles the creeps, an ocean of petroleum out in the middle of a desert. Sonic had wondered how such a thing was even possible, but nevertheless knew that Eggman had went down to it. There was a large city built over this ocean, and the citizens there had said that they had seen a mobile fly into the oil. Now, they were having problems harvesting the oil because of a bunch of robots showing up and stopping them from getting to the oil rigs to harvest it.

Sonic promised to free this place, but shortly after wondered if he should. Besides this place smelling absolutely awful, he wasn't sure that such a thing should even exist as this, a city that was entirely devoted to gathering oil. It wasn't a pleasant sight, and there was really nothing to do there besides dig for oil. He wondered what the point of it was.

Miles suddenly said, "Sonic! I think I see Eggman out across the ocean!"

She pointed, and Sonic squinted out into the bright sun. He saw a submarine floating through the oil, and then it submerged. Sonic asked, "Didn't he already try the submarine trick? Back at the volcano?"

Miles nodded, and said, "Yeah, he did. I would guess that he has other tricks in mind this time besides shooting stuff at us. What good would shooting oil at us do?"

Sonic said, "Yeah, you're right. Still, I'm a bit concerned. He's catching up with my speed more and more."

Miles asked, "You? Concerned? I didn't think anything would worry you!"

Sonic sighed and said, "Most things don't worry me, but there are a few things. Something being as fast as me, a person dying, and weapons of mass destruction are all things that worry me."

Miles asked, "Is that why you cared what happened to me back at the ruins?"

Sonic replied, "Partially."

Miles gave him a confused look, and then said, "Only partially. Oh well, let's go."

Miles tensed to run, and then when Sonic didn't run, she asked, "What's the matter?"

Sonic was surprised, and then grinned as he said, "Heh, you stole my line!"

He suddenly dashed off, nearly leaving Miles in the dust. She ran after him after a moment, and then she called, "Wait up!"

Sonic slowed up to let her catch up, and then said, "Heh, got you."

Miles said, "That wasn't very nice, Sonic."

Sonic replied, "Hey, you're the one that stole my line."

Miles rolled her eyes and said, "Whatever. I just said it because you took to long to say it."

Sonic replied, "I was trying to figure out a plan, sorry."

Miles said, "I thought you never thought anything through."

"Most times I don't, but because Eggman is getting tougher, so is my brain," was Sonic's reply.

Sonic now found himself running towards some of the oil rigs in the distance. He glanced at it, and saw a few badniks in the distance. Eggman was leading them right towards it, and Sonic thought, _Geez, can't this guy just let up?...I wonder how many times I've asked that._

Sonic kept running, occasionally glancing back to make sure that Miles was following him. He didn't want to just leave her behind again. He looked ahead to make sure he was even heading in the right direction, and almost ran into an octopus badnik that leaped up in front of him. He stopped, and then leaped backwards and tackled Miles to the ground to prevent both him and Miles from being hit by a laser that the badnik shot out.

He stood up and said, "Alright, you're going to pay for that."

He leaped up and landed on it, smashing it into the ground. He looked ahead to the rig and found that Eggman was moving towards the control room. Sonic said, "Great. I'll bet he's trying to sabotage the oil supply. Let's go teach him a lesson."

Sonic ran off and Miles said, "That's new." She then ran after, trying to keep up.

Sonic ran at a slightly faster pace than normal, hardly giving Miles a chance to catch up. As they reached the oil rig, he turned and said, "Miles, fly above and keep an eye on Eggman! If he reaches the controls for the machinery of this rig before I do, stop him!"

Miles stopped and asked, "Are you sure?"

Sonic called back, "Yes! I know what I'm doing!"

Miles looked up, and then began flying up to the highest part of the rig. She reached the top of the rig and kept her eye on the silver streak in the middle of the oil. She caught Sonic leaping leaping around obstacles, but he wasn't heading for the main control room. He was running to the different pieces of machinery, deactivating them by unplugging their power sources and such. He was doing his best to prevent Eggman from taking over this rig.

"But then, why would he tell me to keep Eggman from messing with the controls?" she asked herself. It didn't occur to her what Sonic had planned.

Miles then noticed that the submarine had docked, and Eggman was calmly walking up to the control room, evidently unaware that Sonic was on the loose. He walked up the staircases, and cautiously glanced around him, even looking up on top of the rig where Miles was at. She ducked low to avoid being seen, and barely heard Eggman breath a sigh of relief. She peeked out and saw him open the door and walk inside.

"I have to stop him now. Who knows what will happen with him inside of there?" she said. She leaped down and flew just enough to land softly on the ground next to the still open door. Eggman was just inside, still glancing about cautiously. He still wasn't aware that she was there.

She giggled a little and decided to give him a little scare. She reached up and lightly tapped him on the shoulder. He felt it, and then turned around, giving a yelp of surprise. Miles asked, "How's it going, doctor?"

Eggman stared at her, dumbfounded. He asked, "How did you sneak up on me? I knew exactly what to listen for...what to look for...how did you-"

Miles said, "I only flew long enough to land softly on the ground behind you. It was as simple as that."

Eggman stared at her in astonishment. Then, he said, "No matter. I will still find the Chaos Emerald here, regardless of your pathetic actions."

Miles heard Sonic beginning to approach and said, "Sadly, I don't think you will. I've brought my friend along."

Eggman had just whipped out a taser when she mentioned that. He knew right away who it was, and groaned, "He's here too?!"

Miles grinned and nodded. Then, she kicked the taser out of his hands before he could use it and kicked him in the stomach, knocking him over. She stood over him and asked, "Where's the Chaos Emerald?"

Eggman replied, "I won't tell you, you stupid fox!"

Sonic landed near his head and said, "No need to tell, doc. I found it already."

Eggman's eyes went wide, and he asked, "You what?"

Sonic held up the emerald, and Eggman let a sigh. He said, "Sonic, you won't get away with this! I'll kill you!!"

The anger and hatred in his voice rose to such an extent that it scared Miles. She unwittingly stepped off of him, and then got kicked right in the stomach. He leaped up and ran out with surprising speed towards his submarine. He called back, "I will destroy you and this entire rig!"

Sonic wasn't about to let that happen. He landed on one of the platforms right above the submarine and called, "You won't get away with this! I'll make sure that this rig stays safe!"

He leaped down and bounced off of one of its propellers, damaging it slightly. Then, it submerged under the ocean, and a laser gun came coiling out. Sonic leaped at it, and it twisted out of the way. He landed, and it would have shot him before he could recover. However, Miles kicked it down and it shot a laser into the oil right where the sub was. There was a loud explosion, and a bunch of the oil sprayed up from underneath.

Miles and Sonic stood there for a few moments, waiting for Eggman to somehow arrive. They saw a snorkel pop up and start heading off, a sign that Eggman was defeated, but still alive. Sonic sighed and said, "I don't know how he does it. He survives every explosion he's in without hardly being shaken."

Miles said, "Yeah, that kind of creeps me out. Anyways, shall we pursue him again?"

Sonic replied, "Yes, even though I really don't want to keep fighting him. I just want this to end already."

_**About damn time I finished this chapter!! "sigh" Sorry, but I really got uninspired for this particular one. I WILL make sure that I get posting a lot more ASAP. Next up, we'll hit up a more interesting zone to toy with, Metropolis. See you then, and I'm terribly sorry for the delay and lack of action here. Definitely one of my worse chapters.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: The Metropolis

_**To make something known, I have included the airship battles in this chapter. Chapter Ten will mark the ending of the Sonic the Hedgehog 2 saga. Then, after a few filling chapters, I will start the Sonic the Hedgehog 3 and Knuckles saga. Just FYI.**_

Sonic hit the the high speed ramp in his ball and flew off of it at amazing speeds. He had never had so much fun in this area in his entire life, but he knew that it wouldn't last long. This was the biggest city in the entire world, Central City. With so many things to do, so sights to see and so many technologies to use, it seemed like the fun would never end for Sonic. Yet, he knew that wasn't true. Eggman had taken over a power plant in the city, and he was moving to stop him once again. Inside that power plant, an airship was docked, being refueled. Eggman had taken over that plant and was planning to use the ship for his own evil purposes.

As Miles caught up to him by use of roller blades, Sonic asked, "Having fun?"

Miles laughed and asked, "Are you kidding? I'm having the time of my life!"

Sonic said, "Same here!"

They sped onward, and Sonic almost hoped that this city was large enough to give them both at least a few more minutes of speeding action. Sadly, it wasn't, and they arrived at the power plant shortly after their five minute dash. Sonic said, "Okay, let's get ready. Eggman could be anywhere inside here."

Miles agreed, and they walked inside. Miles' jaw dropped in surprise at the sight she saw. The power plant was gigantic, bigger than anything she had ever seen. She looked on a map that was near her, and her surprise grew. It had at least thirty floors, and one dock on the far end of the thirtieth floor. She asked, "How are we ever going to catch Eggman at this rate?"

Sonic shook his head and said, "Don't know. My guess would be speed, as usual."

He sped off, blasting across the first floor to the next set of stairs. He called back, "Miles, I'll catch him myself! If that airship takes off, you need to make sure that we have a mode of transportation!"

Miles nodded and then headed off for a hangar bay, after checking the map to find out where they were. Sonic, in the meantime, had free time to himself for a change. That was one thing he didn't have while being around Miles, and although he didn't mind being around her, she forced him to slow down so that she could catch up, and she was constantly striking up conversations with him while they weren't on duty. He didn't mind any of those things, but every once in a while, he just hoped that he would get some time on his own soon. Now, this was his time alone, to fight Eggman in a heated duel alone again.

He reached the first staircase and dashed onward. When he reached the second floor, he immediately noticed that there were doors all around him. Using his speed, he zoomed through, opening the doors as fast as he could and randomly changing paths in hopes that doing so would allow him to reach the next staircase, maybe even an elevator. Then, the thought occurred to him that he could have looked for an elevator before.

"If I had found one, though, Eggman might have sabotaged it to make sure that I didn't reach him in time..." he said to himself. He knew how Eggman acted better than most anyone else.

He reached another staircase and dashed upward. He heard a loud engine suddenly come to life right as he reached the third floor. This floor housed a clearly visible elevator. Sonic said, "Well, I have to risk it. I hope Miles has found at least a helicopter or something to take us in."

He ran to it, and it opened up, revealing two badniks. One was a large crab robot with a giant arm, and the other was more like a praying mantis with blades where its pincers would be. The crab shot out its arm suddenly and hit Sonic while he was caught off guard. He was sent flying into a wall, and then he barely managed to roll out of the way of the the flying blades of the mantis robot. He leaped up, ran on the ceiling up to the mantis robot, and then dropped on it in a ball. He was sent flying from the body by the explosion, and landed on his feet facing the crab robot.

Once again, the arm shot out, but this time, it stopped right before it reached Sonic. Sonic grinned and before the arm could retract, he leaped over it and stomped on the crab robot. It exploded, and he used the explosion to blast himself into the closing elevator. He landed inside and hit the button to go to the top. He sighed in relief when it worked and leaned back against the wall.

_I hope Miles is okay. I don't want her to get hurt or anything like that,_ he thought. He began getting anxious as the elevator went up, and then he hit the top floor. He dashed out onto the roof, and found that a giant airship was flying away.

He called, "Curse you, Eggman!"

"Oh ho! There you are, my nemesis!" he heard Eggman call. He looked up to see his egg mobile flying down with white balls of energy hovering around it. He leaped back right before it rested on the ground in front of him.

Sonic said, "You seem to get trickier and tricker as I go along."

Eggman replied, "Yes, yes, I'm good at that. Anyhow, you will die today, Sonic the Hedgehog."

Sonic said, "Heh, so you think. Bring it on, you big oaf."

Eggman's mobile rushed forward, and Sonic smirked as it did. He watched that pattern that the energy rotated around the mobile carefully, and then leaped forward. He kicked it six times before the energy made a complete rotation. He watched as all of the energy balls flew off and became floating balloon versions of Eggman in his egg mobile that started slowly bouncing towards him.

Sonic asked, "Why not fill them with helium? Would have made the show a lot cooler."

Eggman turned the mobile around and said, "You insolent fool! I will destroy you here and now, without this energy barrier!"

He shot a laser out from the front that nearly hit Sonic. However, Sonic leaped over it and kicked Eggman's mobile, sending it flying up against a wall. It began exploding and Sonic said, "You always say that, and yet, you never manage. Will you never learn?"

Eggman flew up on a jetpack, and then stopped a little ways up. He called, "Today, you will witness the ultimate power of my Death Egg! And what's more, you will never be able to reach me in time to stop it!"

Sonic called back, "I think I will. You're never right about these things nowadays!"

Eggman continued flying, and the airship moved away. Then, a biplane flew out from below. It was blue, with a white top, a propeller, and a symbol of two tails on one side. It flew up and Miles called, "Sonic, jump in!"

Sonic ran forward and leaped onto the top of the biplane and asked, "Did you add the symbol just now?"

Miles nodded, and said, "Yep! I though I would ask to keep this plane later on, just in case we needed it."

Sonic said, "Good idea! Now, let's chase Eggman!"

Miles skillfully navigated the biplane up into the air after the airship. Sonic saw a name printed on the side of it, and it read, "Winged Fortress". Sonic thought, _Typical for an airship its size._

It was huge. There were at least seven huge propellers on the back pushing it, there were two pairs of massive wings on the sides to keep it stable. There were a huge number of cannons all over the ship, and the ship looked like it was big enough to house at least two hundred people, if not more than that. It was painted orange, and on the front, Sonic noticed that there were a series of laser cannons.

Miles asked, "How did they manage to create something this huge?!"

Sonic replied, "I don't know, but whatever the case is, we need to catch Eggman before he gets to the Death Egg!"

Miles flew the plane along the airship, and several flying badniks flew out at them. Sonic grinned and said, "I can fight in the air. Just make sure to steer enough to catch me back on the top of the plane."

He leaped off, and Miles watched as he skillfully bounced from badnik to badnik in a flurry of kicks and punches. Several of them fell to the ground down below, having been beaten so badly that they couldn't function, and others exploded, knocking Sonic to another one. They were all varieties of insect robots, nothing extremely special. Miles thought, _He really is good...I want to be as fast as he is someday._

Then, he had finished totaling all of the badniks, and landed perfectly on the biplane. He seemed a little worn out from that, and said, "See? I told you I could."

Then, he remembered that they were going to the final battle, and he said, "Miles, can I have your Chaos Emeralds?"

Miles handed them both to him, and he counted them. He said, "Five. I hope that I can use these to defeat him."

Miles asked, "Are you going to be alright?"

Sonic nodded and said, "Don't worry about me, Tails."

Miles seemed surprised, and asked, "Tails?"

Sonic grinned and said, "Consider it a little nickname for your friends to call you."

Miles grinned and said, "Sure, but that was a little sudden."

Sonic said, "Don't mind it. I do stuff like this at random."

Miles said, "Hmm...Tails is actually a pretty good nickname. I guess that I can start going by it as well as my real name. It would sure confuse the heck out of Eggman for a little while."

They passed by the front of the Winged Fortress, and Sonic said, "Y'know, I never thought about that."

Then, the lasers began firing. Miles called, "Sonic! I can't keep going straight in for a landing! The lasers are going to tear this plane to shreds!"

Sonic said, "You go down below the airship, and if Eggman gets onto another ship to get out into space, which he probably will, help me get up onto it."

Miles nodded, and then Sonic leaped off onto a small landing on the winged fortress. Miles barely managed to get under the Winged Fortress before the lasers began zooming by where her plane had been. She whispered, "Sonic, don't die on me."

Sonic landed, and then blasted forward. He said, "Time to try wall running!"

He ran onto the wall of the fortress and began running along it. To his surprise, he kept his traction on the wall, and kept running. Several cannons popped out of the side and began to fire at him. However, he was too fast for them to even track, and their shots just whizzed by him as he gradually ran up the huge airship. He reached the top and immediately turned around. He dashed over to the command deck and leaped onto one of the windows, smashing into it.

He landed inside, and he saw a force barrier activate in front of him. He heard one activate behind him, and then he heard Eggman say, "Well, well, well. I seem to have caught a rodent walking around inside my command bridge! Well, we can fix that."

He saw a small hole open in the roof, and three flying, spiked discs came flying out. He watched them as they bounced off of the walls and came flying towards him. Then, he noticed that the hole had turned into a laser projector. He said, "Dang, this is going to be rough."

He kept himself in motion to avoid the spinning discs, and at the same time kept half an eye on the laser that was above him. It suddenly opened up and Sonic saw his chance. He kicked one of the discs on the bottom and sent it flying up into the laser device. It blew, and one of the force fields deactivated. However, Eggman was nowhere in sight, and he heard another ship beginning to take off.

"No! I can't let him do this!" he cried. He ran out, and found a rocket ship already taking off from the Winged Fortress. By the time he reached the dock, the ship was already above him, too far for him to jump.

Just as he was about to give up hope of stopping Eggman, Miles flew up in the plane. He jumped and didn't say a word. Miles flew her plane up alongside the ship before it got to high into the atmosphere and Sonic jumped onto it. He climbed into one of the compartments, and found a Chaos Emerald inside.

"Heh, that's luck. Well, I'll give Eggman a surprise when I get out. I just hope I don't need all seven," he said to himself.

He then waited patiently for the ship to dock at the Death Egg so he could commence with the final battle. It was time to do...or die.

_**Hope you like how Miles actually got the nickname. Now, we can officially have Tails in the game, though I will still call the character Miles just to keep myself in the know that it is still Miles, not Tails. Well, next chapter coming soon, and hence the final battle.**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Battle for Earth

Sonic waited patiently for the ship to dock. He was wondering what Eggman was up to, as they had not yet docked, and he was getting worried that Eggman had been aware that Sonic would leave and had abandoned this ship and left it out in space. _No…he wouldn't have done that. I can hear the engine still going. I don't think he even knows that I'm in here, _he thought.

He looked at the number of Chaos Emeralds he had, and counted six. He thought, _Only six…Eggman has to have the last one stashed somewhere up here. If he has some super powerful mech, I will have to have all seven to beat it._

Then, he felt the ship stop. He wasn't about to glance out, until he heard footsteps running out of the ship and into the Death Egg. Sonic kicked out of the compartment and followed. He followed him down a windowed hallway, and glanced out one just to see where he was. He was high above Earth, and space was all around him. He almost stopped, awed by this awesome sight. However, he knew that he had to go on, and kept running. Eggman wasn't going to wait for him to catch up.

He reached a room which had a computer screen on one wall, a sealed off door at the opposite end, and was illuminated by yellow lights. He saw the computer turn on, and Eggman said, "You have fought well to make it this far, Sonic. However, your resistance against my might ends here! Face, Metal Sonic!"

A grey imitation of him was lowered down in front of him, and it activated. Its electronic yellow eyes peered out of their dark sockets at him, and then he heard its quills spin. Sonic said, "Bring it on, fake."

It charged forward at nearly his speed, and he charged forward at his speed. He then stopped himself on one hand and performed a very powerful sweep with his feet. He knocked the robot aside onto one of the walls. When it came off, there was a good sized indentation now made in the wall. It turned to Sonic and its quills spun again. Sonic realized, _It must be preparing an attack when its quills spin. That's my time to attack!_

It rolled into a ball and charged at Sonic. He leaped over and followed it over to where it was going to pop up. It popped up, and then hopped back in surprise. He delivered a series of high speed blows and then slammed it into the ground. It kicked him back and he landed on the ground, temporarily stunned. It stood up and its quills spun again. It rolled into a ball and then leaped over Sonic in a ball. It shot some of its metal quills out at extremely high speeds, and one was heading right for Sonic.

At the last second, Sonic rolled aside and stood up. It was just turning around with its quills spinning, when he leaped at it in a ball. He hit it in the head, denting that part inward. It stumbled backwards, sparking heavily from that area, with its quills still spinning. It backed up against a wall, and the quills began spiking off into it because of how it was backed up. It blew up in a rather large explosion. Sonic saw a Chaos Emerald fly from it, and he caught it in midair.

_What luck! _he thought, _I now have all seven! Now I might stand a chance against Eggman!_

Sonic turned to the sealed off door, and it opened. Eggman was already most of the way down a corridor when it opened, and Sonic charged after him at full speed. He didn't reach him in time to stop him from jumping into a hatch, and then, a huge Eggman shaped mech rose up out of the ground. This one, however, was by far more deadly than any other machination that Sonic had ever seen Eggman create.

It had the same shape as him, it had a jetpack on the back with a miniature bomb launcher installed on the top of it, and its arms had spiked fists. Eggman declared, "Now, you will face the ultimate power of my creations! Behold, the Egg Emperor Mark I!"

It began stepping towards him, and Sonic leaped at the hardened body. He hit it, and bounced off, not doing any damage to it. He stood up, and then got punched by the side of the one of the spiked fists. He was sent flying into a wall, and made a similar indentation to the one that the Metal Sonic had made when it crashed into the wall in the other room. Now, his vision was blurred, and he was trembling from the pain he felt coursing through his body.

Eggman grabbed him, and asked, "So, how do you like the taste of defeat, Sonic?"

Sonic glared at him and said, "I won't let you destroy Mobius!"

Eggman said, "Oh! Is that what that little continent is called? Well, rest assured that it will be left…mostly unharmed."

Sonic spit as he said, "All of it!"

Eggman sinisterly asked, "What about ALL of it?"

Sonic felt the fist tighten around him, forcing air out of his lungs and not letting air get back in. He began fighting for breath, but to no avail. Eggman laughed and said, "Well, it looks like the fastest thing alive has fallen to the might of Eggman."

Sonic pretended to faint, acting as if he had run out of oxygen to keep himself alive. Eggman held him there for a few moments to make sure he wad dead, and then he dropped him. He began laughing and said, "Now begins the glorious era of the Empire of Robotnik!"

Sonic felt for the power of the Chaos Emeralds. It was there, like a river, coursing through his body. It was in him, he realized. He stood up and began to dig into it, trying to gain all of it, so that he could stop Eggman. As he stood up, a golden flash emitted from him, and he felt a huge power suddenly surge through him. He felt like he was a super being.

Eggman's mech turned around, and he cried, "What?! You're not dead yet?!"

Sonic smirked and said, "You're going down. You, and your entire Death Egg with you!"

He charged at him, going at a speed twice as fast as what he was used to. He slammed the robot head on and pushed it into a wall. He backed up, and saw that there was an indent in the body where it had hit. Eggman cried, "You're going to die now!"

One of the arms swung forward, and Sonic easily slipped aside. He then merely kicked it, and sent it flying back against a wall. The other arm jabbed at him, and he merely gave himself enough of a boost to stay in place against the fist. It crumpled like a soda can against him. Eggman pulled it back in surprise and asked, "What are you?!"

Sonic replied, "I'm Super Sonic!"

He charged forward at the mech, and grabbed it. He whispered "Hasta luego, señor."

He threw it towards the core of the Death Egg and watched as it smashed through all of the walls on the way there. Eggman cried, "Sonic!!"

The Death Egg began exploding and Super Sonic looked around for a route of escape. He saw one, and said, "Later, Eggman!"

He flew out, aware that his super speed allowed him to fly in the air. He leaped out right as the Death Egg exploded. He stayed out in space for a while, surveying the space around him. He felt like he could stay here for hours. However, he knew that Miles was probably worried about him. He finally flew down to the planet below.

He was just breaking the atmosphere when he saw a plane below. It was Miles' plane, and she was hoping to catch him when he fell into the atmosphere. He flew down next to the plane and said, "Hey, Miles!"

Miles gave a shriek of sudden surprise. She backed off, and then said, "Oh! It's…you, Sonic."

Sonic said, "Yeah. The power of all seven Chaos Emeralds makes a person a super version of themselves. I don't know how that exactly works…but hey, it helped me defeat Eggman! I hope he doesn't come back for a while, I've had enough of a time fighting him for a month."

Miles said, "Well, if you still have power with you, follow me! We're heading back home."

Sonic followed Miles, and thought, _I'll let her beat me to the phrase. Besides, I'm not sure. I'll give it a while._

And so, they flew off, flying back to Miles' village. The adventure was over…for now.

_**Hope you like this Super battle. Next one will be more of a huge deal than this one. One thing…I won't be able to do Sonic CD. This is because I do not know the story, sadly. If anyone wants to give a brief rundown so that I can wing the story off of it, I will be happy to do CD. If not…no CD, sadly. Well, hope you like this chapter, and expect filler chapters to come in shortly.**_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: A month of peace

"Sonic, I'm going to the mini-planet when it shows up. They say its going to be a fantastic show!" Miles said into her cell phone. She was overly excited about going to the mini-planet, rumoured to only show up once every one hundred years. This was going to be a once in a life time opportunity for her.

"K. I'll meet you there. Where is it?" Sonic replied. He was also enthusiastic about going.

Miles replied, "It's over Lake Everclear. You know where that is, right?"

Sonic said, "Sure! I'll meet you there when it shows up. I'll see you later."

Miles said, "Alright. Thanks for promising, Sonic."

Sonic replied, "No problem. Bye."

She hung up, and left her room, beaming. It had been a month since Eggman had been defeated, and Sonic, as he had promised, had taken on her a week long tour of the small section of the world he planned on going around. They had went to many places, including Central City, Station Square, and even the grand casino in its peaceful state. Miles was disappointed when it ended, but she knew that Sonic had other things he had to take care of as well. Sonic had bought them both cell phones and they had traded each others numbers so that they could call each other at any time they wanted.

Miles walked back into her new hangar bay, where she had put the Tornado, as she named it, away. She had given it a new, more powerful engine so that it would run better, and she tinkering with it, seeing what she could upgrade and what she could put onto it. Now, she had added two slots for machine guns, another set of wings that could pop out at any time and add more maneuverability during gunfights, and another seat to the cockpit. Sonic had admired her work and had encouraged her to keep it up, seeing how everything was going.

Miles decided to take it out for a test run to make sure that everything still worked right. She opened the hangar doors and then put on her new flight helmet. She got in and revved the engines. She checked to make sure everything was working right, and then she slowly guided the plane out over a long runway that her friends and family had helped her make. She enjoyed being back home, even though Sonic wasn't there. She had found that whenever she began thinking about Sonic, her mind refused to come off of him. It was like he was a magnet for her thoughts.

As she was thinking about Sonic, she found that she once again couldn't get her mind off of him. She asked herself, "What is up with me? Can't I stop thinking about one guy for just a bit?"

Then the thought of love occurred to her. The thoughts of what if he loves me, what does he think of me, do I really like him, etc; those thoughts all began dashing through her head at once. She let herself accidentally slip into a daydream at that point, something she almost came to regret. Her plane began guiding itself slowly downward as she relaxed her grip on the joystick. The thoughts kept running through her head, until she shook herself out of her daydream back into reality, and realized that she was about to crash.

Giving a shriek of fear, she frantically pulled back, trying to level the plane out. She barely managed to, and the wheels ran along the ground for a moment before she lifted back off into the air. She began breathing hard, her heart pounding from fear and adrenaline filling her body. She said, "That...was close! Too close!"

Miles thought, _If I like Sonic that much...no, I'm not going to let that happen again. I'm going back home to get myself something to drink and play some of the new video games that I got._

She flew it back and landed the plane inside her hangar. She got out, and then realized one problem. Her plane was now facing backwards, and that was no way to fly out of the hangar. She sighed and said, "I'll just have to build a back entrance for this hangar."

She walked into her kitchen, and saw her mom come in. She said, "Oh! Hi, mom! How's it going?"

Celia, her mother, had let her live on her own, independently ever since her adventure with Sonic. Miles and Celia looked almost exactly alike, except that Celia had only one tail, and was looking fairly aged, as she was thirty-nine years old. She said, "Hello, Miles, I just came to check up on you. How's everything going?"

Miles smiled and replied, "Going alright. I have to build a second entrance for the hangar, though. I just tried it out, and I flew back in, and now my plane is facing backwards!"

Miles giggled, and her mother just smiled and said, "You've been extremely busy ever since we got you house of your own. You've been taking care of yourself greatly, you've been acting completely responsibly, and you even have a boyfriend. Me and your father are proud of you."

Miles blushed when she mentioned boyfriend and she said, "Well, I guess..."

Her mother smiled warmly and said, "I've seen how you act when Sonic is around. You were almost like I was when I was around your father in our younger days."

Miles asked, "How is dad?"

Her mother replied, "He's fine. He's looking for another job, though, as something happened at the chemical plant he was working at in Metropolis and until it gets repaired, he can't go back."

Miles sighed and said, "Yeah, Eggman did that. We stopped him to an extent, but not entirely. I just wish he hadn't been so evil."

Her mother replied, "We wished so too, but that wasn't the way it was. Well, I have to go back and help keep the house tidy so that when your father comes back, he doesn't see anything messy."

Miles said, "Alright. I'll see you later. Right now, I have a new entrance to start installing."

Celia left and Miles got herself a drink of apple juice. She began thinking about how she would fix the problem with the hangar, and then she decided that she would have to move her video game closet...

_**These chapter are meant to build relationships, foreshadow upcoming events, and show off what the characters normal lives are like. I hope that this kind of gives you a little more heads up on what these are meant to do. Also, surprised that Miles has family? Lol. Stay tuned for beginning of CD, coming sometime today.**_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: The mini planet

As she flew through the sky in her Tornado, Miles saw nothing but mountains, occasional pickets of forests, rivers, and green rolling grasslands. There was no sign of Sonic, even though he had promised her he would be there. "Maybe I'm just overly anxious," she thought.

Then, all at once, across one of the grassy plains, a dust streak shot up, going to what she could see was the left. Then, it stopped, and blasted straight in the direction of the little planet, at a speed that only Sonic could have achieved. She increased the speed on her plane to try and beat Sonic to the mini planet, thinking, _Maybe a little competition will keep me from complaining._

Sonic ran up, and saw the plane. He said, "Heh, Tails is trying to race me. Alright, let's go!"

He ran into a forest and and leaped off of the trees as fast as he could to get through without having to dart between the trees. He raced out into a huge hole in the earth with a lake at the bottom. He ran along the walls and reached the without much difficulty. He saw a whole series of mountains that blocked his way to the mini planet and said, "No problem."

He ran and began leaping off of the tops of them, leaping from the tops of them, and then he stopped on one and gazed ahead just to make sure he was going the right way, and then he rolled off the mountain and kept running. He reached the mini planet, floating above Lake Everclear, and found that he had beaten Tails to the goal. The plane flew up, and then he noticed that the mini planet was chained to one of the mountains.

He wondered, "Is Eggman back at it?"

He began running up to the chain when it slammed against the mountainside and knocked a huge section of it off. He simply leaped off of the rocks that came down, but his eyes widened when he saw a huge one coming straight down at him. Thinking quickly, he rolled into a ball and drilled through it. He landed on top of the mountain and then found that he had accidentally ran up the wrong mountain. He sighed and rolled off of the mountain. He leaped off and then landed on the chain and ran up to the mini planet itself.

His cell phone rang and he answered it, saying, "Hello, this is Sonic."

He heard Miles say, "Sonic, I won't be able to land any time soon. I have to find a spot to land this plane before I join you."

Sonic said, "Alright. If we have to stay split up, here's what we'll do. You find a way to get this thing unchained, while I look for the person who chained it in the first place. I have a feeling that Eggman is back to his old ways...again."

Miles asked, "What makes you think that?"

Sonic said, "I just have a gut feeling."

He hung up right then, as he was about to touch down on the mini-planet, which he noted had its own gravity. He landed on it, and looked around. He was now in a tropical area, with bugs chirping all around him. He said, "Wow. This _is_ like a planet!"

"Who's there?" he heard a girl ask. The voice was higher pitched than Miles, and he spun around to see a hedgehog girl with pink hair, in a pink dress, standing there, eying him warily.

He said, "Um...my name's Sonic. Can you explain to me what's going on here?"

The girl brightened when he said his name and said, "You're Sonic! I've been waiting for you to come!"

Sonic was about to reply, and then he saw the love struck look in her eyes. He said, "Um...I don't know you."

The girl cheerfully replied, "I'm Amy Rose! And you, handsome, are my promised husband!"

Sonic gave a yell of surprise and stepped back. Sonic asked, "When did you assume that?"

Amy replied, "I used tarot cards to see my fortune, and it said I would meet a handsome blue hedgehog on the little planet named Sonic that would be my husband. And they were right!"

Sonic said, "I'm not sure about that..."

Suddenly a robot appeared behind her and grabbed her forcefully by the arms. Sonic gasped, as he saw nearly a perfect mirror image of himself standing there. The only differences were the fact that it was a darker blue and spikier quills. He said, "You're..me!"

The robot said, "Yes, I am. My name is Metalla."

Sonic said, "You don't look metal..."

Metalla replied, "You're right, I don't. That is because of superior engineering from the future."

Sonic was surprised, and asked, "You come from the future?!"

Metalla nodded and replied, "Yes. I will explain something to you. There are time zones here on this planet for each area. These zones are controlled by posts, and the legendary time stones. If one were to collect all seven of these...well, I'm sure you can guess the result."

Amy cried, "Let me go, you freak!"

Metalla said, "I don't think so. Eggman has special plans for you."

Sonic said, "Wait!"

Metalla, however, had zipped off in what seemed like a total blur, even to Sonic himself. He ran after him, desperately trying to catch him in this jungle. He ran onward, and eventually found him. He began sprinting, going faster than ever before. It was straining him badly, but he kept it up. Metalla turned and said, "You would still try to follow me, my inferior self?"

Sonic called, "Let her go! I won't let you kill an innocent girl!"

Metalla said, "You didn't hear me last time. Let me beat it into your head!"

He stopped suddenly and backhanded Sonic, slamming him into a nearby tree. He wasn't stunned by the blow, miraculously, and he managed to kick Metalla as he came up to hit him again. He leaped off and punched Metalla a series of times in the face, knocking the robot back. It stepped back, and then kicked Sonic square in the chin as he came up to hit it again. Sonic was stunned by this blow, and Metalla punched him several times in the stomach, knocking him back even further. Finally, Metalla followed up with an uppercut that sent Sonic flying up into a tree.

Sonic landed on the top, dazed. Metalla stood over him and said, "So, let me tell you again, idiot. Eggman has special plans for this girl, as well as the twin tailed fox girl."

Sonic gasped, "No! Not her!"

Metalla picked him up by the throat and asked, "Do you care for that girl?"

Sonic could barely speak through the tight grip of Metalla's hand. However, he managed to say, "Yes, and...I don't...want any...thing to happen...gahh!"

Metalla tightened his grip to where he began strangling Sonic. He said one last set of words before Sonic blacked out, "I'll tell Eggman that, and give you a chance to save her...if you can find your way to Eggman's lair in three days."

_**Chapter done, and Metalla introduced. Btw, I think Metalla is actually another name for Metal Sonic, but this isn't exactly Metal Sonic, now is it? I hope you like the new change! Next up, a level in the future FTW! (I hope that means, For The Win) Also, 1,000 hits for Zelda story today!  
**_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen: New allies from the future

Sonic woke from his sleep and looked around. It was nighttime around him. He didn't know where he was, or even what had happened. All of a sudden, everything came back, and he instantly called, "Miles! No! I can't let anything happen to her!"

He stood up, and began looking around frantically. The jungle around him had turned into an industrial section of sorts. There were still tropical places, but no longer did it seem like a true jungle. He tried to call Miles on her cell phone, but when he tried to get it connect, it said that the number didn't exist. He freaked and tried again, and got the same response.

"What does it mean that there's no number that matches hers?! I know it by heart! Wait..." he said. Then, it seemed to occur to him, and he said, "They sent me...to a different time! That's the only explanation for this!"

Sonic began to look around frantically for any post that would take him back to the present. He only had three days to find Eggman, and during that time, he had to find the time stones as well. He saw none among the battles and buildings. He said, "Curse that Eggman! Why does he have to always do this to me?!"

"Who's there?" he heard a voice call. He turned to see a white hedgehog turning towards him in the darkness. He couldn't identify too many features of the newcomer, besides a blue jacket and black pants.

He replied, "I am Sonic the Hedgehog!"

The hedgehog stepped back in surprise, and then said, "You're...Sonic?! But, you're supposed to be dead!"

Sonic shook his head, and said, "I was sent here from the past by a robot. I think he was supposed to be a metal version of me."

The hedgehog asked, "Metalla? Or Metal Sonic? Yes, I've heard of him. He calls himself Metalla, but his true model name is Metal Sonic."

Sonic said, "Whatever. Who are you, anyhow?"

The hedgehog replied, "I am Silver."

Sonic said, "Well met. I suppose that you are here to stop Eggman as well?"

Silver shook his head, and said, "I am here looking for my girlfriend. Her name is Blaze, and she got lost up here on this cursed planet. Though, this "Eggman" intrigues me..."

Sonic asked, "Can you help me find him? I have to find Eggman in three days, as well as the seven time stones."

Silver seemed shocked and asked, "How did you know about those?"

Sonic asked, "Do you know about them? What can you tell me?"

Silver asked again, "How did you know?"

Sonic replied, "Simple. Metalla told me."

Silver sighed and said, "That fool. Oh well, I don't think he has any interest in gathering them, unless this Eggman happens to have a use for them. I know where a few of them are here, but I know not where the others are. You will have to find them yourself."

Sonic asked, "How many are here?"

Silver replied, "Three. I have them, but I will only give them to you if you help me find Blaze."

Sonic said, "Alright. That sounds reasonable enough."

Silver asked, "So, are you going to help me find her?"

Sonic said, "I don't hesitate to help anyone in need, except for a villain."

Silver chuckled and said, "You really are the Sonic from the past. The time posts must have sent you here."

Sonic said, "Alright. Let's go find this girlfriend of yours."

Silver smiled and said, "Thank you, friend."

Sonic had just turned around to go start exploring when he heard that. He stopped, and asked, "Friend?"

Silver walked past him and said, "I consider anyone who helps me in a major way a friend. For how long I consider you that depends on what you do right now."

As he walked past, Sonic saw a sheath on his back. Sonic asked, "You have a sword?"

Silver said, "It's one of the things that makes me powerful. If you watch me in combat closely, there are other things that make me powerful."

Sonic said, "I see. Cool."

He was about to follow Silver, when he saw a bullet fly out of nowhere. He narrowly dodged, and in a flash, Silver had his sword out. He said, "Dang! I didn't expect this."

Sonic began looking around, but in the darkness, he couldn't make out any other shapes. Silver said, "Sonic, be careful. I don't know what it is, but I don't want you to get shot or anything."

Sonic caught a glimpse of something slowly moving out towards another building, and then using speed, he easily ran behind it and caught it before it could really react. It was a robot, and it was desperately struggling with him as he held it down. Silver ran over and stabbed its head, causing it to shut down almost instantly. Sonic said, "You underestimated me. I'm way faster than anything else alive."

Silver said, "Heh, and here I thought only my girlfriend was that fast."

Suddenly, Sonic heard a loud snap from right behind him. He turned around instantly to see a human sized chameleon-like robot standing behind him. He said, "Well, that was unexpected indeed."

Sonic leaped back away from it and asked, "Who are you?"

The chameleon said, "I am Linsky, the great assassin. I was going to behead you, but I stepped on a twig whilst I was advancing upon you, and you spun around faster than a man could blink! Quite embarrassing for a high class assassin such as myself."

Silver said, "Well, now we meet again. You tried to kill me once."

Linsky said, "Oh, yes, I remember you, Silver. You, and your catty friend."

Silver demanded, "Where is she?!"

Linsky replied, "Well, I don't know. Do you always act this way to others? I can see why you don't have many friends or allies..."

Silver said, "Maybe not among people like you! But among others, others that are good people like Sonic here, I have many friends."

Sonic said, "I'll get you for trying assassinate me like that! No one tries to kill Sonic the Hedgehog and gets away with it."

Linsky said, "Oh, so daring. Bring it, fool."

Sonic got ready to dash at him, but Silver made the first move. Linsky wasn't expecting Silver to leap at him, and but barely managed to lean out of the way of the deadly blade as it came down at his head. He punched Silver in the stomach, knocking him back. Sonic then made his move, running forward and kicking Linsky along the side of the head. Linsky was easily caught off guard, not expecting anything to be as fast as Sonic was.

Sonic continued his assault, punching and kicking Linsky as fast and as hard as he could. Linksy wasn't able to react because he wasn't built with the right reflexes with to deal with something this fast. Sparks began to fly from him and small pieces chipped off of his body because of Sonic's extreme attacks. Finally, he lashed out with his tail and sent Sonic flying back into a wall.

He stood up, sparking heavily, with oil flowing out of some of his joints. He asked, "How can something be that fast?"

Sonic said, "You should have taken me more seriously."

Linsky said, "So I see. However, I don't think you'll manage to make another assault like that upon me."

Silver leaped up from behind him, and cut him in half. Linsky gave a gasp of pain, and then exploded. Silver said, "Stupid chameleon. You alright, Sonic?"

Sonic replied, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Silver looked around and said, "We should move on. It doesn't look like Blaze is around here. We should move on."

Sonic said, "Alright, but we have to hurry. Otherwise, at the end of three days, my girlfriend, Miles, will most likely die."

Silver was surprised, and said, "You never told me that part! Forget you helping me, you take the time stones and hurry to find her!"

Sonic was equally surprised and said, "What?! I'm still helping you, Silver!"

Silver threw him the time stones and said, "If she's in that great a danger, you must help her! I can't stress this enough, for if something happens in that time, then it could adversely affect this time. Miles never died in my time, that much I know. If she dies or something worse, then this whole time will be thrown into disarray. I might not even exist if that happens!"

Sonic began to realize what was going on. Anything that happened to the cemented past would affect the future adversely. If Miles died, a huge shockwave of change would go through this time. If anything happened in the further past, then both his time and this time would be hugely affected. He said, "I see. Then, I will hurry. I hope Blaze is safe when you find her."

Silver said, "Don't worry about her or me right now. Go, take that time post and return to the present! You have to save Miles!"

Sonic said, "Alright. Thanks, Silver. I hope we will meet again."

He ran to the post, and he heard Silver call, "Good luck!"

As he ran to the post, a really cool change happened. He didn't go through a vortex or anything similar. Instead, as he ran, life seemed to return to the jungle around him, and daylight returned. Now he was in a normal jungle once again. He said, "I will succeed in finding Miles. I have to, to save the entire future, and save her. I'm not going to let either Silver or Miles down!"

_**I hope that not too many people are mad at me for changing Silver in the way I did. I thought it would be fun to do, since he is kind of a ripoff of Trunks from DBZ. Well, I hope you like this chapter! :)**_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen: A robot generator...in a casino

"Whoa. I didn't know they could have a casino on this little planet!" Sonic said as he entered the only casino that existed on the mini-planet. He had figured out from numerous clues that a robot generator was built here, and that there was a possible chance that Eggman was there. If he could find Eggman, he would find Miles and be able to save her.

He ran in, and found several robots wandering around, not seeming to pay him any heed. He walked in casually, looking around for any signs of the generator. After taking a few glances, he decided that there was nothing around. He then figured that Eggman had hid it. After all, with Sonic around, he wouldn't want his machinery to get damaged. So, he most likely hid it behind a wall, under a pinball table, or somewhere else.

"Are you a newcomer?" he heard a robot ask him.

He turned to it and replied, "Yes." It was silver colored, with a multi-colored tie on its front, and it was egg-shaped. It asked, "May I have your name, sir?"

Sonic lied, "William."

The robot gave him a quizzical look, as if it had been expecting a different answer. Then, it said, "Okay, William. I almost mistook you for someone else."

Sonic asked, "Who did you mistake me for?"

The robot said, "Some villain named Sonic the Hedgehog."

Sonic didn't say or do anything, but inward, he felt relief flow through him. The robot had been planning on killing him if he had answered otherwise. Sonic said, "Oh. I've heard of him. Arch rival of Robotnik, correct?"

The robot replied, "Yes, indeed. He keeps foiling Robotnik's plans for world domination."

Sonic asked, "Is Robotnik here right now?"

The robot shook its head and replied, "No. His lair is elsewhere."

Sonic felt his hopes crumble. _So, he isn't here. Dang, I was hoping that he would be here so I could finish this immediately_, he thought.

The robot noted a kind of disappointed look on his face and asked, "Is there something wrong, sir?"

Sonic shook his head, and lied, "I was just hoping that I could talk with him about joining. I mean, I'm sure that he might need something besides just a robot army later on."

The robot said, "Ah! An eager recruit, eh? That's always a good thing."

Sonic began to become a little eager. This robot was easy to fool. Whether or not the robot could be tricking him; the thought never occurred to him. The robot continued, "If you want, I can have you sign a request form in our robot facility and see if Robotnik will accept it."

Sonic again lied, "I would love to do that!"

The robot, again fooled by Sonic's act, said, "Wonderful! Then, let's show you to the sign-up room here."

It took him into the shower room and turned one of the shower heads a particular direction. The shower stall went down like an elevator. Sonic thought, _So that's where he was hiding it. Cool._

It went down and revealed a huge factory underneath the casino. Robots were quickly coming off the assembly lines and busily forming squads as soon as they off. Sonic said, "Wow! I never knew that he had this much resources!"

The robot said, "Yes. To anyone not familiar with Robotnik, his army might seem to be unreal because, to most, there is no way to get these materials so fast. Robotnik has perfected many methods of gathering, however, and in addition to that, he was perhaps the most wealthy man on the face of the planet."

Sonic wondered, _How can a robot be designed to be this smart? Unless..._

The robot interrupted his thoughts by saying, "Please follow me to the sign-up stand. Then, you may remain here for as long as you want, as long as you do not do anything that might harm the machinery."

As they walked over, Sonic thought, _That's just opening up a free invitation for me._

It was not a robot at the counter, he was surprised to find. Instead, it was a young bird female with a security guard near her. She looked up, and said, "Another newcomer! It's been a while."

Sonic asked, "Has it?"

She was pretty, he decided. She had bright green eyes that almost matched his, light blue feathers, and had a very light and thin form. She was wearing a normal, white T-shirt with the word Robomania printed on the front, and khaki-colored jeans. She asked, "Are you here to sign up?"

Sonic replied, "Yes, I am." Her voice was rather high pitched, but just enough to make it sound beautiful. Sonic realized that he was almost letting himself be captivated by this woman's charm. He decided that maybe it would be better to hide his relationship with Miles for the moment.

She said, "Alright, sir. If you could sign here."

Sonic filled it all out according to the proper forms, truthfully. He only had to make up his name and his zip code, as he really didn't have a true home...yet. When he was done, the girl said, "Alright, we will send this form to Robotnik, and he can decide what he wants to do with you. It might take up to half an hour, so..."

A robot came up behind her and said, "Your shift is over, Emilia."

_Emilia? Wow, that's a pretty name,_ he thought.

Emilia said, "Alright."

She left, and then the robot that had watched Sonic write out his form said, "Alright, William. I will leave you here until you get your response. You may leave at any time via the elevator that we came down. You are free to wander for now. Do not touch any machinery, or go into any restricted areas."

Sonic replied, "Alright. I won't."

The robot left, and Sonic began taking himself on a tour of the factory. Particularly, he looked for areas that seemed like they could be vulnerable to any attacks. After pinpointing a few, he began to look around for a way to get into the machine making all of the robots and destroy it one hit. There was a ventway that he could go through, but to get to it, he would have to have help from someone, and he doubted that Emilia was going to help him do it.

_If only Miles or Silver were here..._he thought, _Then, this would be a piece of cake. But, since neither of them is here, I'll have to find some other way of doing it._

Then, he had a thought. One of the robots could do the trick. He could just jump off of one of the robots in the assembly line, and get himself up there just as easily as if someone were to give him a boost. Then, he could just dive into the machine, and stop it from the inside easily. However, it was getting out afterwards that would be more difficult. He would have to run through all of the robot sentries and still manage to get out unscathed. Then, there were the time stones, wherever they were.

He decided to try and find out where they were so that way he could snag them on his way. That is, if there were any there. He saw Emilia suddenly walk up to him and ask, "What are you looking at William?"

Sonic replied, "Oh. I'm just looking at the machinery. It's all very high tech and extremely complicated."

Emilia asked, "Are you a technician?"

Sonic, deciding that he had to lie to her at this point. He lied, "Yes, actually."

He knew enough about machinery to know which wires were which, and he could easily pinpoint which parts of the machine were most important, and which ones weren't all the vital. She said, "I see. That's why you're so interested in this."

Sonic lied, "Yeah! I mean, I've never seen technology that was this advanced before."

Then, he noticed that, in a ring on her finger, was another time stone. He, pretending like he didn't know what it was, asked, "Is that a sapphire you have in your ring?"

Emilia looked at it, and then shook her head and replied, "No, it's something called a time stone. Robotnik gave it to me and told me to keep it safe. So, I put it in this ring."

Then, she said, "You know, you look like someone that Robotnik told us to watch for."

Sonic replied, "Yeah. They said it was supposed to be Sonic the Hedgehog. I've met Sonic before, and I've seen how similar we are. It's creepy."

Emilia said, "I don't want to meet anyone that creepily similar to me, ever."

Sonic said, "I can see that. After all, if they look a lot like you, but act differently, that's probably one thing. If they act nearly the same as well...then that's something else entirely."

Emilia asked, "Is that how it is with you?"

Sonic was about to reply, when an alarm sounded. A mechanical voice said, "Warning! Sonic the Hedgehog has been spotted in the robot factory near Emilia Tallheart!"

Sonic knew that no matter what, the cameras would refuse to believe the name and would go for looks. He was lucky to not have been spotted before. But now, he was standing by a girl that would probably be hurt or eve killed after being accused of helping Sonic. He would have to get her out as well as himself. He said, "Sorry about this, but!"

He leaped up, and kicked off of her up to the damaged vent that led into the core. He rolled inside, easily avoiding the machine gun fire that was shot at him. He rolled inside and blasted through the core at such high speeds that he blasted out of the machine on the other end. Using his quick reflexes, he turned himself around and ran back around to where Emilia was. He picked her up and began running off with her.

Then, the voice said, "Suspects are getting away through secret elevator! Proceed with emergency lockdown!"

Sonic was already about halfway across the casino grounds when it issued the command for lockdown. He said, "No way you guys are going to trap me."

He saw the door beginning to close, slowly but surely, a little ways away. He kept running, and made it out way before it snapped shut behind him. Suddenly, he saw another blue streak begin running after him, and he said, "Great. Him again."

He set Emilia down, and said, "Get off of the little planet. Save yourself, Tallheart."

He slipped the ring off of her finger before she could say anything, and then blasted off to meet Metal Sonic in combat again. Now, he knew that Metal Sonic was a little faster and stronger than him, and he was prepared. He ran forward, and narrowly dodged a punch thrown at his face. He then threw his own punch and hit Metal Sonic in the stomach, knocking him back. Then, he kicked Metal Sonic in the face and sent him flying back.

He chased after him, determined to not let himself lose again. He leaped above Metal Sonic and kicked him into the ground. Metal Sonic bounced off the ground and delivered a stunning uppercut to Sonic, sending him up into the air. Sonic recovered rather quickly, and then braced himself for a barrage of blows from Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic began punching rapidly, almost too fast for Sonic to effectively dodge.

He kept dodging, not letting himself get hit. Then, when Metal Sonic went for a heavier, slower blow, he jabbed Metal Sonic in the gut again. This time, when he leaned over, he uppercutted him and then kicked him in the chest to send him flying. Metal Sonic recovered, only to be met by a series of rapid blows from Sonic. He began dodging, barely. He was using all of his skill and speed to keep up with the sudden speed of Sonic. Then, all of a sudden, Sonic went so blindingly fast that Metal Sonic couldn't dodge at all.

Sonic used the times stones power to Metal Sonic down, and he began pummeling him at a rapid rate. He maintained a heavy assault, not even daring to let up for fear that Metal Sonic would get a hit in. He watched with eagerness as Metal Sonic desperately fumbled to block his super fast blows, and then, even after his super speed wore off, he kept punching and kicking, gradually knocking Metal Sonic back.

Then, Metal Sonic managed to deliver a kick to Sonic's midriff. He said, "Come! Let's finish this, my inferior self!"

Sonic turned, and saw that Emilia had made it away safely. He grinned, and said, "Not today. You are way too beat up to fight back right now."

Metal Sonic had pieces of metal missing from him, revealing wires underneath. He was sparking heavily, and was panting as if he was extremely tired. Sonic said, "That's one problem with machines. They start to lose energy as they're beaten into scraps. Since you're a machine, that goes for you."

Metal Sonic then collapsed onto one knee and said, "I...wasn't expecting that."

Sonic said, "Yep, I caught you off guard. Next time, we'll have a fair fight. Me not using my time stones, and you using no cheap tricks."

Metal Sonic asked, "Why would you do that?"

Sonic replied, "For fun and a challenge."

He ran off, leaving Metal Sonic lying there right outside the casino heavily beat up. A robot came up and asked, "Are you alright?"

Then, a huge explosion totaled the casino. The robot said, "The generator that Eggman built here has been destroyed."

Metal Sonic said, "Get me a quick repair."

The robot said, "But, that would alter your-"

Metal Sonic replied, "Yes, I know. Now do it!"

_**Hope you liked the action in this part! I am really trying to make Sonic as kickbutt as possible, so I'm making the action more intense than it was in the Sonic games. Hope you like it so far! Well, next chapter should be coming sometime soon! See you then!**_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen: A twist in time

Sonic had ran, hoping that Emilia was still okay. He wondered whether or not she had gotten off the mini planet before they caught her, or whether she had gotten captured again and now was being punished for her crimes. He dare not go any further in his mind about what could be happening to her if she had been caught. Instead, he focused on the path ahead of him, which was now leading him to some ancient ruins. He hoped that he could find something there that would lead him closer to Eggman. This was the first day, but now it was getting close to nightfall, and he still had not found even a hint as to where Eggman could possibly be.

He had decided to use the ruins as shelter. He was going to hide there and sleep the night through. He ran in and began searching for a suitable spot to sleep. Luckily, there weren't any traps, so he didn't have much trouble finding what he was looking for. He found a secluded room that locked from the inside. He decided to give any robots that would search for him a hard time by hiding there, and then hiding somewhere where he could just pop out and attack if the robots decided to bust in.

He laid back and said, "Don't worry, Miles. I'll find you."

He closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep. It was in the middle of the night that he awoke with a start. Not only did he feel weird, as if his body had changed somehow, but all around him, the darkened room was metallic. He stumbled out of the door on muscles that he wasn't used to, and looked around. It was a computer room now, with no one at the controls at the moment. He was aware of a heavy weight on his back, and when he felt it, he felt a sword's hilt. He froze as a horrible realization came to mind.

"Time...has been changed?" he asked, "No....no, it can't be!"

He looked towards the door and charged outside. He found himself out in the open, and with two new signposts nearby. One led to the future, and another led to the past. He said, "Dang you, Eggman! I'll get you for this!"

He ran towards the signpost to the past, and then, as he ran, he found himself beginning to run down into water. The sky above him remained dark, but now he was above water. He fell in and suddenly found that he knew how to swim. He used this and went to the surface to look around. He spotted a large base nearby, and said, "I'll kill you for trying to alter the past!"

He swam over there, now beginning to get used to his new muscles. He still didn't know if his form had somehow changed, but he knew that his memories were intact. Well, mostly intact, as there were memories of someone else in there that was intermingling with his. He swam up to the entrance of the base and walked up the keypad. Oddly, he knew how to hack as well, as if it were second nature to him. He leaned down and unscrewed the keypad using a knife on the thigh of his baggy camo pants he was now wearing. Then, he rewired the keypad to where the door would always be set to "open". The door opened and he walked in without much difficulty.

Inside, he found himself in a long hallway that was relatively bland. There was a set of doors on either side of him, and one door in front of him. The door at the other end required an actual key. He sighed and said, "Why can't you be like you were before? Easy to get?"

Sonic looked to one of the doors on his left, and decided to go inside one. He hoped that he would find what he was looking for inside, but he doubted it. Eggman was really tricky. He walked in, and found himself in an area full of test tubes. They contained nothing at the moment, but Sonic had a feeling that wasn't going last long if he didn't do something. He saw nothing in here that resembled the key he was looking for, and walked back out. He walked to the next door on that side and walked inside. Inside, it was a robot testing range. He was about to leave when he found that the targets that they were about to be using were live specimens.

"I can't let them shoot live people! That would permanently alter my time!" he exclaimed.

He ran in, and two of the security robots turned to him. He pulled off his sword, and found that it felt natural for him to hold it calmly by his side. He thought, _Eggman's already altered my time. I'm surprised that I still remember everything. Maybe it's because of the time__ stones?_

One of the robots fired a shot at him from a magnum. He just watched as the bullet slowly sped towards him, and then flicked his sword upward and deflected it without even trying. Then, all of the robots began firing at him. He simply moved out of the way of the bullets at what felt to him like a slow casual speed, watching as the bullets whizzed past him. As soon as they began ricocheting, he began running forward towards them. He slashed his sword through the first one, and then moved on to the one behind it and sliced its robotic head off. He saw a robot punching at him out of the corner of his eye, and simply flipped over it. He watched as everything went in slow motion to him for that brief moment, as he met the robot's eyes. He then stabbed his sword into its head with one swift motion and then landed in behind another one that was still turning and stabbed it through the back. He turned to face the last one who threw a grenade. He caught the grenade, waited until the precise moment to throw it, and threw it back a second before it exploded. The robot kicked it to get it back to Sonic, and it exploded on the robot. Sonic stood there for a few moments, eying the smoldering bits of the robots with a feeling of superiority.

_Is is possible that Eggman made me tougher than normal? Then again, a blade seems to help..._he thought. Indeed, he had felt somewhat overpowering with this new blade in his hands.

One of the specimens that was going to be used looked at him in surprise and asked, "You again, Will?"

Sonic turned in surprise, and called, "Emilia?! What are you doing here?"

Emilia said, "I got caught while I was looking for a way to help you. I didn't want to be with Eggman in the first place, and when I found that you were against him, I wanted to help you. I was looking for a gun so I could help you."

Sonic asked, "You can gunfight?"

Emilia nodded and said, "My mother was in the army, as well as my father. They both trained me in how to use guns so that I could defend myself. Eggman saw this talent and took me in, but Metal Sonic decided not to trust me. He ended up persuading Eggman to put me in the robot factory back at the casino to keep me in check. I feared that I would never get out of his control at that point. Then, you came along. I knew you weren't really William, but that you were Sonic. I had been forced to memorize that picture."

Sonic asked, "You were against Eggman the entire time?"

Emilia nodded and said, "He, I believe, was the one that ended up orphaning me shortly after capturing me. He found my parents and killed them mercilessly."

Sonic said, "That would be a good reason to not like him. So, you're helping me now?"

Emilia replied, "I was always going to help you, Sonic."

Sonic said, "Alright, then start by helping me find a key here. First, free the others here, and then find the key."

Emilia replied, "Alrighty! I'll start right away!"

She ran out, grabbed the magnum from the one robot, and ran to help free some of the other prisoners. Sonic smiled and thought, _It's always good to have another ally. I wonder if I can trust her or not?_

He walked out, and went to the next door, hoping that he would find what he needed beyond this door. He opened it, and found the key lying on a pedestal. Knowing that it was going to be trapped, he walked up and began searching for any traps, after finding none, he thought it was going to be weight sensitive, and so, keeping that in mind, he simply took the key. Nothing happened. He started for a moment at the pedestal, as if desperately wanting something to happen. Then, he said, "No trap? No trap! How crazy is that?!"

Sonic sighed and said, "Whatever. I have to defeat Eggman, though. That's the only way I can restore time right now."

He ran out, and ran to the door with the lock on it. He inserted the key, and turned. He unlocked the door and walked inside to find Eggman sitting at a control panel, eating chocolate donuts. Sonic stared, and then said, "Idiot."

Eggman gave a cry of surprise, throwing his food and drink into the air and all over the computer he was on. He turned his chair around after hastily wiping his mouth off on his sleeve and yelled, "How dare you interr-"

He stopped himself, and asked, "Sonic?"

Sonic nodded and said, "If you want to live, revert time."

He unsheathed his sword, pointed it at Eggman, and growled, "Now!"

Eggman freaked and pushed a button on his waste. For a moment, the sword wavered, and then vanished. Then, they appeared in the past. Sonic asked, "You made another past?"

Eggman grinned and said, "Yes, I did. I hope that you had a time mourning for the death of Emilia."

Sonic grinned and said, "She's not dead."

Eggman gave him a surprised look, and asked, "You saved her? How?"

Sonic said, "I'm just faster than you think."

Eggman got angry, and then said, "We'll see who wins this final bout!"

Suddenly, he grabbed something without looking at what it was, and threw three stones. Sonic caught them easily, and Eggman said, "Oops! I didn't mean to throw those! No!"

Sonic looked, and his grin widened. He was holding the last three time stones. He said, "You just made a huge mistake."

Eggman said, "Argh! Fine, forget your three days!"

A barrier of glass appeared between them, and Sonic heard Eggman call, "Kill her, immediately!"

_**What happens next? That will show up in the next chapter, which will end the CD series. I know, it's way short, but I personally want to move on with Sonic Adventure 3, 'cause I have some big plans for that. By the way, none of what I just did really happens in CD, just so anyone who hasn't played it knows...Hope you like this chapter! XD**_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen: The power of time

Sonic stared in shock as he called that into the communicator. Then, something seemed to confirm it, a scream from the other side...Miles' scream. He stood there, not even able to move after what he just heard. Then, his face twisted into a snarl, and he growled, "You fool..."

Eggman said, "What? Is the fact that I killed a girl making you so hateful? Ha! You never had a chance of saving her, Sonic."

Sonic growled again, "You arrogant, monologuing freak!"

He kicked his foot through the glass and shattered a hole in it big enough for him. Eggman was stepping back in fear and said, "Wait...wait! Don't kill me!"

Sonic said, "Begging for mercy won't do you any good this time! You've brought it too far!"

He paused, and then yelled, "You won't live to regret this, Eggman!"

Eggman about freaked, and then Metal Sonic kicked Sonic back through the glass. He landed and then leaped through the glass after his target. Sonic slowed down time using the time stones and brought himself back up onto his feet before Metal Sonic could keep the assault going. He held up his arms and blocked the next series of incoming punches, and then kicked Metal Sonic back. Now, he was about to run after him, when he stopped in surprise. Metal Sonic no longer looked the same. The quills were entirely metallic, as was his entire body. Where his eyes were, there were now black spaces with electronic red irises. There was a hole in the center of his body, and now he was in fact a lighter blue than Sonic. The hand were now metallic claws, there was no mouth, and he actually now seemed taller than Sonic.

He said, "Well met, my inferior self. I have changed, as you note."

Sonic asked, "Why did you change your appearance?"

Metal Sonic replied, "Simple. I had to quickly get my wounds healed so I could face you again in time to stop you from getting to Eggman's base. However, you still managed that without anyone's help, because he was a bumbling fool."

"What did you call me?! You'll pay for that later, stupid machine!" Eggman called.

Metal Sonic said, "Shut up! You have lost your power already, fat fool! I will command in your stead, as I have already seen how much of an idiot you can be!"

He held out his arm, and a gun appeared in his hand. Sonic watched in surprise as the gun shot, and Eggman fell, dead. Metal Sonic turned back to Sonic and said, "Now, let's commence our final duel. You said you wanted it fair, meaning no tricks of my machinery on my part, and no time stone tricks on your part. I have agreed, and now, we shall commence."

Sonic grinned and said, "Alright. Let's do this!"

Sonic crouched, as if getting ready to spring. He was still angry, and preparing to vent his anger on Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic had no clue what was about to happen right then and there, but he was sure that Sonic would stick to his word. _The fool, _he thought, _he doesn't realize that he shouldn't be trusting his opponent._

Then, Sonic lunged, and went faster than normal. Metal Sonic watched with growing surprise as a blur approached, and then, before he could fend off the oncoming blows, he was attacked. He realized that Sonic had used the power of the Time Stones and went against his word. He didn't have time to wonder why, because now Sonic's fury was upon him, and he felt something that he thought he was immune to feeling. Fear.

Sonic knew that he had just went against his own word. However, he didn't care. He knew that Metal Sonic would have done so as well, most likely. Instead of thinking about it, he focused on his punches. He watched as he hit Metal Sonic as hard as he possibly could, throwing blow after blow, and keeping Metal Sonic unable to react. This time, it seemed to last indefinitely as he pounded on Metal Sonic's metal being. Finally, it wore off, and still he continued. Then, with one last kick, he hit Metal Sonic in the face, sending him flying against the wall. Metal Sonic stood up, and seemed to glare at him.

"You said you would keep to your word," Metal Sonic said.

Sonic said, "Yeah, so? You wouldn't have! I know you wouldn't have, because of the way you rebelled against Eggman."

Metal Sonic seemed surprised, and asked, "So, you just assumed?"

Sonic replied, "Kind of. I also knew what you were like, so..."

Metal Sonic said, "You're smarter than I thought, and more impulsive than I once calculated."

Sonic said, "You can never figure me out. I can be impulsive at times, but not always. I react depending on what I think is best."

"And you decided to attack me and go against your word at that point? Not too trustworthy, I see," Metal Sonic commented.

Sonic's anger flared up again, and he yelled, "Shut up! I did what I did for a very good reason, imbecile!"

Metal Sonic asked, "What? Eggman killing Miles? That shouldn't set you off that bad."

Sonic yelled, "You don't have any clue what I suffered through to get her back!"

Metal Sonic suddenly realized something, and said, "Oh, I get it! You two were in love!"

Sonic stepped back in surprise, not even realizing that his anger could show that off. Metal Sonic said, "Well, that makes me feel better, knowing that she died in front of you, so to speak."

Sonic growled again, "Don't push me..."

Metal Sonic looked at the anger in his eyes, and said, "I say, does love really urge one to be so angry? How...interesting! I never thought that such a good emotion could breed one so bad. If you have to know, I set all this up as a test."

Sonic yelled, "You set her up to die?!"

Metal Sonic said, "That was the plan. It was to get you angry enough to kill Eggman, and so begin my career as the leader of the robots."

Sonic growled, "You killed an innocent girl just for your rise to power?! You son of a-"

A gunshot rang out cutting off his final word. Metal Sonic barely dodged a extremely fast bullet fired from near Sonic, and Sonic saw Emilia standing there. She said, "I'm going to kill you after what you did! You'll pay for every crime that you've committed, Metalla!"

Sonic said, "Emilia, no! Stay back!"

Metal Sonic said, "Don't worry. She just wants to die!"

Sonic pulled out the time stones, grinned, and said, "Your rise to power will never come. You should have seen what Eggman was so courteous to give me!"

He pulled out all seven time stones, and said, "If I can use these, I can simply reverse all of this."

Metal Sonic, suddenly afraid that time could be altered to a degree that he had no control over, said, "No! You have no idea what could happen should you do that!"

Sonic didn't pay him any heed, instead concentrating on using the time stones. He said, "Farewell, Metal Sonic."

He suddenly reversed time, and brought himself to where Miles and Amy were going to be. He reversed it back to right before Eggman called the command into his communicator. He appeared and saw a robot standing next to a chained up Miles. He brought time back into gear and kicked the robot aside right as the command was called. Miles jumped in surprise, and then asked, "Sonic, is that you?"

Sonic unbound her and said, "You're safe, Miles!"

She stood up, and said, "I knew you would come to save me!"

Sonic asked, "Where's Amy? We need to get her out too."

Miles replied, "She's in the opposite room. We've been talking for a while now, actually."

Sonic ran to the other room, and opened it up to find Amy in a similar predicament. He ran over and kicked that robot aside as well, and Miles quickly unbound her. Amy turned and said, "Thanks, Sonic! By the way, sorry about overreacting like that back when we first met. I just thought that my fortune had come true."

Sonic said, "Hey, it's alright. I know how it is when you think a good fortune has come true or it has come true. I've actually seen it happen before."

"You have? When?" she asked.

Miles said, "There'll be time for that later! Hurry, let's get off the mini-planet before it disappears!"

Sonic picked up Amy and began running. He heard an alarm sounding and a machine said, "Warning! Time stones have been used. Mini-planet is fading back into the time realm to recharge the power of the time stones. Evacuate immediately!"

Sonic said, "That's why!"

He began running, and Miles began flying after him, hoping to keep up. They ran out of the base, and the mini-planet already seemed to be disappearing. Sonic called, "Hold on to me, Tails! We're jumping off!"

Miles flew down and grabbed on to his free arm. With one mighty leap, Sonic kicked off of the planet's surface. He leaped off, and watched as the chain broke on the planet as the planet returned to another dimension. He wondered if that would have any undesirable effects in the future, but then discarded the thought. They landed on the ground, in front of a whole crowd of people who had gathered there to see the little planet. Among them was Miles' mother, who dashed out and asked, "Goodness! Are you alright?"

Miles replied, "I'm fine, Mom. Thanks for asking."

People began yelling in surprise as the mini-planet began disappearing, and then it vanished into the air, leaving nothing but strange lights behind that fell to the ground. Flowers sprouted wherever they hit on the ground, and Sonic wondered, _Is this one of the effects of time magic? Weird..._

Miles said, "Thank you, Sonic! I owe you my life now."

Sonic said, "Heh, no problem, Tails."

He turned to face the lake, and then Miles came up and took his hand in hers. He was mildly surprised by this move, but said nothing. Then, she said, "I have to confess something."

Sonic turned to her and asked, "What is it?"

Miles turned and looked him in the eyes, her beautiful green eyes staring into his. He was aware that their faces were close, but he had no warning when she made her next move. She suddenly kissed him, her lips meeting his in passion. Sonic was surprised for a brief moment, but then felt the same passion and embraced her. She pressed hard against his embrace, longing for this moment to continue. They held their kiss until Miles had to catch her breath, and then as she pulled away, she said, "I love you, Sonic the Hedgehog. I've always wanted to say that to you ever since we first met."

Sonic smiled and said, "I love you too, Miles."

There was a loud applause, and Sonic remembered that there was a crowd in front of them. He blushed and said, "Maybe this wasn't the best time to express our love?"

Several cameras suddenly flashed, and Sonic knew that this moment would be captured forever. His first kiss would become just as famous as he was, and something about that bothered him. If everyone knew...what would some more villainous people try to do? He knew all of a sudden that nothing would be the way it should have been, and all because he reversed time to save his love.

_**Not my best, and this time it's because of content. I planned for there to be more to the final battle there, but I lost inspiration to really do anything for that part. Well, filler chapter coming up next before Sonic the Hedgehog 3 and Knuckles! Btw, I meant to say that in my last chapter, but I made a silly error, instead saying Sonic Adventure 3! Sorry if I confused you!**_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen: Sonic's troubles

_**Thanks to MarioDS01 for giving me the proper abbreviation for G.U.N. I really appreciate his help on that matter. And no, G.U.N won't make an appearance until SA2.**_

Sonic sat back in the wooden bench out in the park, reading the daily paper in peace. The thing that had caught his attention about this one was the reports of him having a girlfriend. The facts, as displayed by the media in the paper, were all true, at least from what they had seen. He hadn't bothered to share his adventure with them, feeling that they didn't have to know. From what it said, Sonic mysteriously landed on the ground near Lake Everclear when the mini-planet magically disappeared. Then, they shared a compassionate kiss, as if she had just been saved from danger and was merely thanking her hero.

Then, something else bothered him about the next paragraph, which began, "We learned, however, that this is only part of the magic that we witnessed that day."

Sonic read on, and it said, "In another part of the world, a new military group has recently become known. Code named G.U.N, short for "Guardian Units of Nations", this branch deals with top security protocols and has been the first group to really set the standards for world peace. This world wide military unit, led by a hedgehog named Jacob Andro Smith, has become the leading force in world peace."

Sonic muttered, "I know that hedgehog. So, Andro has become the leader of a super military organization, huh? That's pretty cool."

He set the newspaper down and looked out into the park. There were a few children playing on some swings nearby, blissfully unaware of whatever could be going on around them. He smiled and thought, _What if I had a son or a daughter, that had as much freedom as these young ones do?_

"Sonic? Is that you?" he heard Miles ask. She had come into the park to take a walk, and noticed him sitting on the bench nearby.

He smiled and said, "Hi, Tails."

Miles smiled and said, "It's nice to see you around here. What made you decide to come here of all the places to be?"

Sonic said, "Lack of peace and quiet."

Miles didn't say anything, instead seating herself next to her lover. She looked at the newspaper he had by him and commented, "I didn't think you read the news."

Sonic said, "I usually don't. This article caught my attention, though."

He held it up, and said, "There's a new military force called G.U.N going around and helping to keep the peace worldwide. I kind of like the idea of the military doing something that I thought I was alone in doing."

Miles asked, "So, whatever you do, you always pressure yourself to bring peace everywhere you can?"

Sonic nodded and said, "It's natural for me to want to do so."

For a while, they didn't speak. They just gazed into the park, absorbing the peace and quiet into themselves. Then, Sonic spoke again asking, "Tails, do you have a family?"

Miles seemed surprised, and then replied, "Yeah. I have a mother and father who care for me very much. Why do you ask?"

Sonic replied, "I was just wondering."

Miles asked, "What's your family like?"

There was a long silence, and then Sonic finally answered, "I don't have one. I...I lost them...a years ago."

Miles was shocked. She didn't know that someone could ever lose their family, and then Sonic continued, his voice getting shaky, "It was because of Eggman. When he came about, he promised world peace and prosperity. He said that he would get rid of all of the criminals and imperfection. He made dazzling speeches about what he was supposedly going to do, and you should have seen how many people believed him. He got a bunch of donations to help him build his inventions to do all of this. My father and mother, however, saw past his lies and refused to support him."

Miles didn't say anything at this point, and then Sonic continued, "Soon, it happened. He grew powerful enough to where he could have what he called a badnik army that would keep the peace in the world. However, the badniks turned on the authorities, and so Eggman began his conquest. He began personally taking out people that hadn't supported him, starting with my father."

His voice was becoming mixed with something like a sobbing, and Sonic continued, "He came up, and my father stood his ground. Even when Eggman threatened to destroy him, he refused to repent. Then, Eggman simply shot him, without remorse. My mother, she had hid me, and screamed in horror, alerting Eggman to where she was and getting her shot too. He overlooked me, because I was hidden well. When it was all done, I came out, and ran over to my father....and all I could see of his face was the place where the bullet had hit. He...he never....stood a chance."

Sonic was fighting to hold back tears that suddenly began welling up in his eyes. He hadn't remembered that he could even cry, and was almost ashamed that he had brought himself to tears. He said, "I didn't even...really..."

Miles was feeling pity suddenly. He had lost his family because of a power hungry madman, and he probably didn't even know them that well. It dawned on her how he must have felt when he saw other kids families and realized that he could never have a father to look up to again. She didn't dare imagine that for herself, and then she said, "I'm...so sorry. I didn't mean to-"

Sonic interrupted her by saying, "No, you needed to know. I felt as if it was wrong for me to hide that from you."

Miles saw a tear run down his cheek as he looked at her, with sadness being revoked at remembering all of the pains he had felt that day. She brushed it away, and said, "Sonic, I'll be here for you...always."

She brought her lips to his, and they softly shared a kiss. Miles pulled away gently, and Sonic said, "Miles, I love you...so much."

They sat there for a few moments, and then she laid her head on his shoulder and said, "Sonic, don't leave me, ever."

Sonic replied, "I wouldn't...not even for the greatest riches and power in the world."

_**This took me about fifteen minutes once I got into it! This one wasn't meant to foreshadow, but rather to explain a bit of character's past and strengthen a relationship. Hope you liked it!**_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen: Island trouble

About a week later, Miles and Sonic both decided to scout out a place to find some peace and quiet from civilization. Sonic took the Chaos Emeralds with him just to keep them safe while they were gone. Sonic liked the way that Miles had managed to add another hangar door and a whole other runway connecting to it. They got into her plane and flew off, hoping to find some island that they could just have a week long vacation at. Now, he was wearing a Hawaiian T-shirt and jeans, while she had a brown leather jacket and camo pants. After about three hours of flying, Sonic spotted an island a little ways away that seemed to be a perfect place for them to reside during their vacation. Miles began flying over, and she agreed with him. It was huge, with tropical jungles covering part of it, and high mountains in the middle. He was sure that there was more to it than they could see right now, and decided to go check it out before the plane had even landed. Miles was skimming the water surface with her plane, and Sonic leaped off, turned super, and flew ahead of the plane to see what there was.

All of a sudden, as he reached the shore and went into the jungle a little ways, a red echidna popped out right in front of him, and punched him in the chest. He was sent flying back into a tree and lost his super form. The Chaos Emeralds scattered in front of him, and the echidna picked them up while he was recovering. He laughed and said, "You thought you could just come in and crash this guy's work? Think again!"

He ran off, and Sonic stood up, still a little stunned from the blow. He asked, "Who?"

The echidna was gone, though, having vanished into the jungle. Miles came running up, and asked, "Sonic, are you alright?"

Sonic replied, "Yeah, I'm fine. I just ran into a fist and the Chaos Emeralds scattered. Then, this red echidna decided to take them for his own, mentioning something about us wrecking someone's work."

Miles thought about it for a moment, and then said, "I don't want to think about what that could mean. I hope it isn't Eggman..."

Sonic said, "That's who I'm beginning to think he meant. If I remember correctly, I might have altered time by saving you back on the mini-planet. He might still be alive, along with Metal Sonic, and that's a scary thought."

Then, Sonic thought he heard jets soar above him. He looked up to see strange machines flying above the jungle, and one was heading into the middle of the forest. He said, "C'mon! I have a feeling that those machines are more than just trying to harm us."

Sonic and Miles began running after that one, and Sonic began using the vines and leaping off of the trees to reach his destination faster. He was worried that they might be trying to burn down the forest, and he sped himself up, going at max speed. He realized that he had been rarely going at such a speed, because he was so used to letting Miles catch up to him. He grinned as he remembered their first kiss, standing there at the shore of Lake Everclear. Then, he focused on the path ahead.

The first sign of badniks showed up, as he was aware that there were monkey bots following him by using the vines and branches. He said, "Great, so he is here!"

Miles looked, and called, "Watch out!"

They began throwing coconuts at him and Miles while they were leaping from the vines. Sonic said, "Bring it on!"

He swung around and kicked one of the monkey bots square in the face, knocking it into a nearby tree and blowing it up. He landed between two of them, and before they could react, he did a splits kick and knocked them off of the trees. He felt a coconut crash against his head, and he nearly lost his balance. Then, when two monkeys landed behind him, he leaped up and behind them when they kicked at his back. He kicked them off of the edge, and then turned around in time to see a coconut flying at his face. He caught it, and felt that it wasn't actually a coconut. It was hard, steel ball. He threw it back at the monkey bot, and watched it explode. He looked around for Miles to see her deal a powerful punch to the side of one's head, knocking it out of the tree. She leaped over before a series of the "coconuts" flew at right where she had been. Sonic suggested, "Maybe we should just get out of here. That flying bot is still on the loose."

Miles said, "Yeah, we should. These guys are just being nuisances anyways."

They ran off, and Sonic noticed that the monkey bots stopped following them. He breathed a slight sigh of relief, and then focused on going as fast as he could again. To his surprise, Miles wasn't really having to fly to keep up with him. Instead, she was keeping up with him by doing the same things he was doing. He wondered if she had been practicing her speed or something like that.

Then, they reached a clearing and saw the flying robot came floating right above the ground there. It was a large, dark blue ball with a flame thrower attached to the front, and missile launchers on the top. The missile launchers opened and before Sonic could react, it shot at least five missiles into the air. That, it seemed, was a signal for the others to do the same. Sonic called, "Get down!"

He threw himself onto Miles and tackled her to the ground to protect her from the explosions that ensued through the entire jungle. He stood up, and looked around. All around him, the jungle was on fire. The machine was still there, and Sonic stood up, glaring at it. He said, "You're next for the trash heap, you piece of destructive junk!"

It shot a beam of flame at him, and he watched as the individual sparks flew at him. He simply grinned and dashed aside at full speed. He ran up, holding a stone just big enough to clog the flamethrower, and jammed it in after it finished firing its flame. It turned and tried to shoot, but nothing came out. Instead, just like he predicted, the flame shot back inward, igniting the rest of the oil inside and turning the machine into a flaming ball of metal. It flew about erratically, and then exploded. Sonic simply watched as the pieces missed him. Miles stood up, and said, "Thanks for the save!"

Sonic said, "I know it's Eggman now. He's the only one that would cause this kind of senseless destruction."

Miles said, "That's worrying, especially when he's doing stuff like this."

Sonic said, "I remembered what he said when I asked him why he did this. He said it was his way of getting revenge on those who mistreated his relatives."

Miles seemed confused, and asked, "Revenge? On who?"

Sonic replied, "Everyone, apparently. I don't really get it either."

Then, Sonic heard an airship flying away towards another end of the island, and Sonic saw the symbol of Eggman on it. He said, "I won't let you get away this!"

He began running after it, and Miles ran after. Once again, he found her keeping up with his full speed. He asked, "Did you practice or something?"

Miles replied, "Yeah! I didn't want to keep slowing you down, so I practiced to be able to keep up with your full speed. I guess I've achieved it!"

Sonic smiled and thought, _She's really determined._

Then, bomb bays opened up on the the underside of the airship as they ran underneath it. He slowed up just enough to where he was by Miles' side, and said, "Keep running! Don't stop!"

The bombs began falling, a little ways behind them. As the airship gradually got ahead of them, the bombs seemed to catch up to them. Then, the first wave stopped right before reaching them. It happened with the next set of bombs, and the last one. They ran past a wall of trees, and Sonic caught a shape flying on the other side of the wall. He glanced over, and saw a large purple Eggmobile with two cannons on either side. It suddenly vanished behind a large patch of trees, and Sonic looked ahead. They ran across a bridge onto a platform in front of a waterfall. He skidded to a stop and looked back, expecting to see Eggman there. To his surprise, he didn't seem to be there. It was as if he had vanished into thin air.

Suddenly, it appeared right in front of him. He leaped back, and the cannons shot flame onto the bridge and burned it up. It then vanished before he could hit it. Miles called, "He's using some sort of a camouflage technology to hide himself!"

Sonic said, "He never plays fair, that's for sure."

It appeared above him, and with lightning fast reflexes, he leaped up and landed landed on the windshield. He punched at the surprised looking Eggman face inside, and cracked it. Eggman gave a cry of surprise and quickly vanished. Sonic felt it blast forward, and knock him off. He stood up, and saw Miles holding onto something invisible. She flew over, and then turned around to be facing him. He realized that she had grabbed onto the underside and was hanging there to let Sonic see where it was. When it appeared, he ran up, dodged a fireball, and leaped up to kick the glass. Eggman activated the cloaking device, but Sonic still hit glass. He heard something shatter inward, and He could now see a hole where he had hit it. Eggman cried, "Blast it! My camouflaging device is ineffective now!"

Miles dealt the final blow, landing on the windshield and kicking into the hole. She hit the control panel, and hit the self destruct button. Eggman cried, "No way!"

It exploded, and a smoking figure flew away from it. Sonic ran to follow, and then arrived on a bridge that was below a cliff. Miles ran onto it, and then the echinda poked his head over the side. He said, "See ya later, stupid!"

Before Sonic could react, he pushed a button, and the bridge collapsed. Sonic found himself plummeting helplessly down to the water below...

_**Next up, Hydrocity! Hope you like this chapter. Btw, if you're wondering why I didn't give much description to Knux, it's because they didn't really get a chance to get a good look at him. I'll describe him in depth when they really get a chance to have a good look at him.  
**_


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen: The city of water

Sonic thought it was going to be over. He knew that he couldn't swim, and was ready for sudden death. Then, Miles caught him in the air, and flew him across the water to the top of a nearby building. He was scared by the whole fall, and felt his body shaking. He said, "Thanks, Tails! I thought I was a goner!"

Miles smiled and said, "No problem! I'm not about to let someone I care about die."

Sonic looked around, and asked, "Where are we?"

They were in a huge city that was mostly underwater. Sonic stared in shock, and said, "Great...and I can't swim! Eggman sure knew what he was doing when he told that echidna to put us down here."

Suddenly, they heard, "You're still alive! Dang it!"

Sonic looked up, and then leaped aside as the echidna came crashing down into the ground. He hit the ground with his fist, sending a shockwave that knocked Miles off of her feet. He stood up, and now Sonic got a good look at him. He had dreadlocks that hung down to the back of his neck, was shirtless, wore black shirts and had gray athlete shoes. He stood up, and was really buff, with muscles that were clearly visible all over his body. He had black fighting gloves on, and Sonic was actually a little intimidated by the sight of him. He asked, "Who are you?"

The echidna replied, "I'm Knuckles, a powerful warrior that has been training to help defend others in need. You aren't going to stop Robotnik from gaining his rightful place as world ruler."

Sonic said, "Great. Another enemy for me to fight. Eggman just gets cheaper and cheaper every time I fight him."

Miles stood up, and said, "You're not going to take Sonic down that easily, especially not with me by his side."

Knuckles laughed and asked, "Do you really think you stand a chance-"

Suddenly, a they heard a loud rumble. Knuckles looked down, and said, "Uh oh."

A geyser shot up right beneath him, launching him upward. Sonic said, "Come on, Tails! We have to find a way out of here!"

Sonic ran, and leaped off the rooftop and kicked off the wall of the next building to land on top of another rooftop. Miles followed perfectly, and kept following him as he ran across this rooftop to the next one. There were numerous waterfalls around them as they kept running, and Sonic wondered if this place was slowly beginning to fill up with water as they ran along. He hoped that wasn't the case, as he didn't really know how to swim. _Or do I? Maybe, because after he temporarily screwed up time... _he thought.

He chose not to focus on that too much, and then a bunch of jets flew down. They were robots just like the monkeys had been, and he said, "That's just great."

They flew at them, and they both leaped towards them. Sonic easily blasted through them, kicking them aside and using his martial arts skill to his advantage. Miles, on the other hand, had more difficulty. She got through them fairly easily, but not with as much grace. She wasn't experienced in fighting, Sonic could easily tell. She was more used to using technology. They landed and Sonic gave her a high five, saying, "That was great for someone who's not used to fighting!"

Miles smiled and said, "I'm doing the best I can to help!"

Sonic smiled, and then thought, _She's getting better, but she's better off with her technology. I haven't seen one invention of hers that hasn't worked. If she were to create combat mechs or something, that would help her a lot more than working on her physical abilities. I'll have to talk with her about that later on..._

He kept running, and then Knuckles landed in front of them. Sonic said to Miles, "Stay back. I've got this."

He ran forward, and Knuckles punched, expecting to hit him. Sonic was just a little too fast and punched past Knuckle's arm and hit him in the face. He then kicked him in the stomach, knocking him back. Sonic was about kick him in the face, but Knuckles caught his foot and flipped him. Then, while he was in mid-flip, Knuckles delivered a solid blow to his back, sending him flying into a nearby wall. Sonic rolled out, slightly stunned, but he quickly shook it off. Knuckles ran at him and punched at his face, and Sonic found that he was surprisingly fast. He ducked underneath the fist and leaped at him in a ball. He blasted Knuckles back, and then he gave an extra fast spin, sending Knuckles flying off of him and into a wall. This time, Knuckles was stunned, but this time, he didn't get a chance to recover before Sonic was upon him. He punched him twice as hard as he could in the face, stunning him even more. He then kicked Knuckles in the stomach, and then delivered a series of ultra fast kicks to that same area. Knuckles clutched at where he was getting hit in pain, and Sonic delivered the ending blow to his combo, an extremely devastating uppercut that knocked Knuckles up off of his feet. He was about to continue, but Knuckles lashed out with his feet, kicking him back.

He then landed, and when Sonic stood up, Knuckles dealt a severe uppercut and sent him flying up into the air. He waited for Sonic to come back down, and then slammed him in the face, knocking him up against the wall and knocking him out cold. Then, Miles rushed in, fearing that he might kill Sonic. She ran up behind him and kicked him in the back of his knee, knocking him to his knees. Then, she stomped on the back of his head, knocking his head into the ground. She leaped back and let Knuckles recover to see how he was faring and make her next move. He stood up, and staggered a bit before managing to stand up straight. He was in definite pain, and was getting badly beaten. However, he still had a lot of fight left in him, that much was certain. He ran at Miles and punched at her face, and she barely moved her head to the side, just enough to where it barely missed. Then, she punched his face with equal force, and knocked him back. She brought both of her fists into a ball and hit Knuckles in the stomach as he tried to grab her. He fell again, and Miles kicked him into the ground. She looked over, and saw Sonic beginning to recover. She was about to call out to Sonic, but Knuckles blindsided her, and knocked her against the wall. He then held her head up against the wall with a great deal of pressure, and effectively knocked her out. He released his grip, and watched as she slumped over, knocked out.

Sonic ran up suddenly, and blindsided him with his foot. Knuckles staggered backwards, and nearly fell off the cliff. Sonic kicked him off, saying, "Just go down already!"

Knuckles fell, and called, "Darn you!!"

Sonic stood there, watching as he fell. He was bleeding severely from his face, and was worried that his jaw bone might be broken. He was breathing hard, and was quite exhausted from facing such an overpowering foe. He said to himself, "Next time...don't underestimate him!"

He looked over to see Miles limp on the floor, blood running down her lip. He gasped and ran over to her. He knelt down and felt her pulse, and when he felt that it was normal, he breathed a sigh of relief. He said, "Alright, I'm getting you out of here."

He picked her up, and began running off with her, escaping this city of water. He ran up to another geyser, and looked up. It would lead him straight out, which was where he wanted to go. He jumped on and rode it up to the top. He landed, and set Miles down carefully. He said, "I'll just let you rest. I need my rest as well."

He gently kissed her cheek, and then laid down near her. He stared up into the evening sky, and calmly fell asleep, being thoroughly exhausted after that fight.

_**From this point onward, expect to see many changes in the actual story, 'cause I don't want them running through the same set of stages that were in the game. Don't worry, the final areas will be the same. I mean, those are major points in the games. Well, I hope you like this one, particularly the fight scene I made.**_


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty: Marble Ruins

_**Chapter Twenty! Finally, I got to this point. This is probably like a third of the way through the story, (if even that...). I hope you like it!**_

Sonic woke up with a loud yawn and found that it was now dawn. He stood up, and found himself surrounded by ruins that he had not noticed earlier. Miles laid beside him, still fast asleep. Her gentle snoring about made Sonic decide to just fall back to sleep again while listening to her, and then he shook it out of his head. He had to find Eggman, and defeat him before he could do something drastically bad. He leaned down and gently shook her, saying, "Tails, wake up. We have to get moving now."

One of her eyes opened sleepily, and she grumbled something incoherent before sitting up and stretching out. She asked, "What now?"

She then remembered where they were, and said, "Oh, that's right."

She stood up, and looked around. She asked, "Where are we?"

Sonic replied, "I do not know."

They were in the middle of a huge area that looked like it had once been a city. The whole place had eroded heavily through the ages, but most of the buildings still stood and were still a sight to see. Miles asked, "Is this...some sort of an ancient city?"

Sonic replied, "I don't know. It looks cool, though."

Then, Sonic laid his eyes on the main palace, and his jaw dropped in awe. In addition to being the only building that seemed to be immune to the erosion that had happened through the ages, it was huge. Standing at nearly fifty stories high, it had several huge golden domes that made up the tops of the towers. The main part of the palace had a similar giant dome, and it was beginning to shine brilliantly in the morning sunshine. The steps that led up to the front gate were long, and the gate was huge, probably requiring several men on either side to open it. The gate suddenly swung open, as if inviting them in.

He said, "I think that's where we go next."

Miles turned, and stared for a few moments before saying, "Wow! I didn't think that buildings like this even existed back then!"

Sonic said, "Neither did I. Tails, that gate swung open, and I'm thinking that Eggman is leading us into a trap. We should be really careful when we go inside."

Sonic began running up the stairs, and Miles followed. He noticed that the stairs themselves were cracked, and Sonic began to think that this palace itself was recently built. His suspicions were confirmed when he reached the top of the staircase to find that the staircase seemed to go under the palace itself. Sonic asked, "Tails, notice anything about the stairs?"

She looked, and said, "Yeah. They go underneath this...I think I know what you're getting at."

Sonic said, "This palace was recently made. Eggman must have had a hand in it."

Miles asked, "Why do always assume that? I mean, what if he never did?"

Sonic hesitated, and then said, "Just about every time that I've seen something like this, it has been Eggman. Sorry, but I get a little paranoid when he's around...and rightfully so."

Miles seemed to understand that, and said nothing more. Sonic ran in, and the main hallway was fantastic. It had a large red carpet leading towards the next room, with several statues of several echidna warriors lined up on either side. Sonic kept running, and Miles observed the shiny marble floor as they ran. There was something odd about it, in her opinion, but she said nothing. Sonic ran up to the door at the far end and pushed it open. He saw a throne at the very end of the room, and in it, sat an instantly recognizable figure. Sonic said, "Hi, Eggman."

Eggman stood up and said, "Why, hello! It is quite an unfortunate time for us to meet, as you see, there are things going on in the background that not even you may know about. But, I led you here so I could deal with you and get you out of the way before dealing with the other threats on this island."

Sonic asked, "What do you mean?"

Eggman said, "Knuckles is the first. He's growing a bit...rebellious. He's the first. Then, G.U.N has decided to send an agent here to investigate the happenings here. She must be dealt with as well."

Sonic said, "Heh, guess you're in for more trouble than you bargained for."

Eggman replied in a creepily calm voice, "In a way. But, you come first."

Sonic said, "Bring it. I'll take whatever you can dish out."

Eggman chuckled and asked, "Oh, can you?"

Suddenly, sections of the floor opened up, and several groups of varied badniks rose up out of the ground. Sonic and Miles looked around with surprise, and then Sonic said, "Great. Eggman, you're disgustingly evil."

Eggman laughed and said, "Quite right! And I love being this evil!"

The robots all charged at them, and Sonic said, "Just attack the group that I attack!"

The first group he decided to attack had several new types of robots. They were orange, with egg-like bodies, blue eyes, and what looked like toothy grins on their faces. They weren't wielding any weapons, so they were easy targets. Sonic and Miles just punched and kicked their way through, blowing them up easily. Then, he turned to face the next set. These ones were flying bots, with at least ten mosquito bots, three bee bots, and one large dragonfly bot. Sonic said, "Tails, get the large robots! I'll take the mosquito bots!"

They leaped at that group, and Miles followed Sonic's instructions without hesitation. Sonic leaped into the midst of the mosquito bots, and before they could really do anything to him, he punched the first five to approach him and blew them up easily. He watched as the last five flew at body, and as soon as they attached, he briefly rolled into a ball and spun once as fast as he could to obliterate them. He noticed that he accidentally made a barrier around himself by briefly spinning at near the speed of sound. He thought, _That could come in handy later on. I'll have to remember that._

They landed, and were faced with that last two groups. One was another set of the egg robos, except that they had spears, and two of them in the back had guns. Sonic and Miles easily dodged the spears and leaped through them in their ball forms, and then each one ran towards one of the gun wielders. Miles easily caught the bullet and threw it back at the robot, surprising Sonic with her speed once again. Then, he merely dodged the bullets, and even watched as one zipped past him. He then kicked the gun out of its hands and brought his foot downward, smashing it into the ground. He turned to face the last group, and saw them run from him. He laughed, and said, "Yeah, you'd better run, suckers!"

He had barely broken a sweat, but Miles was breathing hard. He thought, _That's another reason why she should stick with her machinery. She doesn't have the same amount of endurance that I do._

Eggman called to the fleeing robots, "Get back here, cowards!"

Sonic yelled at him, "Hey, let them run! If they're afraid, they're afraid!"

Eggman now snapped, and his egg mobile came up. The main gate suddenly slammed shut, and Eggman said, "Let's see if you can get out of this palace before it collapses on top of you!"

A bomb went off somewhere deep in the palace, and then the whole place shook and began collapsing. Sonic nearly lost his balance from the sudden rumble that went through the place, and Miles, tired as she was right now, did lose her balance. She desperately to stand up as the ground began shaking underneath them, but was failing. She flailed her arms helplessly as she fell again and called, "Sonic, help!"

Sonic didn't need her cry for help; he was already moving. With one motion, he swept her off the ground, and held her in both hands as he ran down one of the hallways. Eggman's laughter boomed through the halls as he ran, and Sonic said, "You're going to pay for this, Eggman. You can't keep calling all of the cards forever."

He ran and moved only a little bit to avoid the falling pieces of rubble. He saw a staircase which had a sign next to it saying, "Hang gliders". He grinned and ran up, and Miles, having not seen the sign, freaked. She said, "Sonic, are you crazy! This palace is collapsing!"

Sonic said, "We're taking a hang glider, Miles! Just hang on!"

Miles was surprised that he had suddenly called her by her actual name. He had been calling her Tails for a long time, and she was beginning to accept that as her name. Now, he had just said her real name. She didn't say anything, and let Sonic keep running. They reached the top, and Sonic leaped towards one of the hang gliders. He grabbed onto it, and said, "Miles, hold onto me tight!"

She grabbed onto him in a tight hug, and he flew the hang glider off of the castle. She clung on as tightly as she could, and Sonic could feel her heart pounding against his chest. He thought, _She's really frightened. Come to think of it, I was afraid of dying or messing up at that point, but I was more __worried about her._

Sonic then noticed that they were flying towards some snow covered mountains in the distance. He said, "Oh great...hang on. We're going to have a rough landing."

_**I just wrote whatever came to mind for this chapter. I didn't really have anything planned, so it might not be as good as some of my others. Well, we're close to Sonic finding the Death Egg again, so, stay tuned! I'll update tomorrow, probably.**_


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One: Shrine of ice

Sonic slowly glided down towards the top of one of the mountains, watching as it came closer and closer. He thought, _This is just great. Once we hit it, we're going to have a really long fall._

Miles looked down, and asked, "Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

Sonic replied, "No, not really. This is the first time I've ever been out of ideas."

Then, he noticed a few patches of cracked ice right near where they were going to land. He knew how to snowboard, and he figured that he could crack off a piece with his landing and snowboard down the mountainside. He said, "I have an idea now, Miles! Hang on!"

He suddenly dropped off of the hang glider, and Miles gasped as they fell through the chill wind. He landed right on one of the ice chunks, knocking it up into the air. Then, he jumped onto it, and began sliding down, with Miles clinging onto him frantically. He slid down the mountainside with ease, easing his way past trees and rocks as he sped down faster and faster. It never seemed to get that fast to him, but Miles was freaking out. She was scared, thinking that he would wreck at every other moment, and beginning to worry as they sped up. Then, they hit a large rock, which acted like a ramp that Sonic leaped off of. As they flew over a huge amount of snow, they dropped into an ice cave and Sonic leaped off the board before it slammed into a wall. He landed and slid to a calm stop right against it, and then Miles let go of him. She was extremely shaken by the whole ride, but managed to say, "That was…fun! I enjoyed that!"

Sonic gave her a confused look and said, "I thought you were afraid of crashing."

Miles replied, "I'm always like that on high speed rides, and that felt like one. You know, at the carnivals?"

Sonic said, "Okay. So, you actually had lot of fun. Okay, then maybe I'll have to do it again sometime."

Sonic then looked around. They were in a large ice cave, with multiple paths leading through it. Two of the paths were immediately accessible, being on the ground near them. Sonic asked, "Do you think we should split up?"

Miles replied, "After what happened last time, I'd rather not."

Sonic said, "Alright, then we have to decide which passage to take."

Miles looked at the two passages, and said, "I say we should try the left one."

Sonic said, "That's fine by me."

He ran down the left path and stopped immediately when he entered the next room. There were five robots, as tall as normal human beings, patrolling the area. Their arms were machine guns that were aimed in front of them, waiting for an unidentified person or robot to cross their path. They were scanning the entire area, looking for any signs of life as they patrolled. On their chests, there was large G, most likely standing for G.U.N, on the front. Sonic whispered, "I think that the military has decided to take matters into their own hands here."

Miles looked over, and asked, "What would G.U.N be doing here?"

Sonic replied, "I don't know. I know that they're probably investigating because of the forest fire here. There were a large number of explosions from those missiles, and that's another thing that might have attracted them."

One of the robots barely heard them, and trained its guns in their directions. Sonic and Miles dashed back into the passage to hide from the robot just in the nick of time. The robot scanned that area for a moment, and then continued onward. Miles poked her head out, and after she saw them walk away, she said, "They're gone."

Sonic said, "We need to find the humans first. The robots will doubtless open fire on us if they see us."

Sonic ran out into that room and noticed up to seven different passages. He knew which one the robots had gone down, so he didn't count that passage. He asked, "Where to now?"

Miles said, "I guess we should try the one in front of us."

Sonic ran in, not saying anything. Miles followed, and they arrived to find a long hallway in front of them. There were crystalline chandeliers above them that were glowing in a rainbow of colors. Miles stared up at them for a few moments before looking back down to see Sonic walking across a thin looking ice floor. Miles said, "Sonic, be careful."

Sonic looked down at the floor, and then stopped. He said, "Uh oh."

The floor began cracking, and then collapsed underneath him. Miles leaped over and caught him before he fell. She flew him up to one of the chandeliers and landed on it. Sonic said, "Wow, that was close save!" He glanced nervously down at the spikes below.

Miles said, "Be more careful next time."

Sonic looked down at the entrance, and heard metallic footsteps coming from there. He said, "Oh, great."

Miles looked just in time to see the robots from earlier walk in, watching warily. Sonic said, "We have to go now. Back to the other entrance."

One of the robots heard him and glanced up. He froze as it scanned him, and then it said, "Identity confirmed. Sonic the Hedgehog found."

The robots glanced up, and didn't fire. He thought, _They were looking for me? For what-_

His thoughts were cut short by them scanning Miles. The robot said, "Intruder alert!"

Sonic grabbed Miles at the last moment and then leaped away right as that robot began firing. The chandelier fell and Sonic barely landed at the entrance to the hall. Sonic ran inside before the machine gun fire could hit either him or Miles. He heard the robots call, "Emergency alert! Do not let the intruder escape!"

An alarm sounded, and Sonic realized that they had stumbled into a temporary G.U.N base. He said, "I know where we are now!"

He decided not to stay in that cave for longer than he needed. He ran out to the first entrance, only to find that a bunch of snow had blocked off the entrance. He looked back, and looked to the passage to the right. He said, "This way!"

He ran towards that passage and ran inside. Miles followed shortly before a stream of robots came into that room and looked around. Then, they ran down that passage, hoping to catch their intruders. However, Sonic and Miles were long gone by the time they ran into that passage. They were three rooms ahead, and quickly advancing. They arrived at a pool that led out of the cave through an underwater passage, and Sonic decided, "We have to go through there. That's the only way out for us at the moment!"

Miles was startled by his decision, as she had been expecting him to run onward. She cried, "You can't swim!"

Sonic replied, "Yeah, but I can run through water like this just fine! I've done it before!"

Sonic ran into the water, and let himself drop towards the bottom. Suddenly, memories began returning to him from the last time that he was on the mini-planet, and had to swim. He began figuring out how, and before he knew it, he swimming through the water easily. Miles was even more surprised when she saw him swim out and up to the other side. He popped out, gasping for air, and Miles followed shortly. She asked, "When did you learn to swim?"

Sonic replied, "It's a complicated story."

Then, Eggman flew by, storming about something. Sonic heard, "Blasted hedgehog got away, again! How does he do that? It always looks like he isn't even trying!"

Sonic called, "I never really have to try!

The mobile stopped and turned to face them. Eggman called, "You blasted hedgehog! I'll kill you this time, fool!"

Sonic called, "Yeah? Just try me!"

Cannons protruded from the side of the mobile, and Eggman said, "If I can't hit you because you're so fast, I'll slow you down!"

He shot a large stream of super cooled air right at Sonic. Miles dashed aside, but Sonic stood there. Then, at the last possible moment, he slid along the snow and ice underneath the jet of cold air. He came up right underneath the egg mobile and kicked it up into the air. The cannon moved and Sonic had to leap aside before the jet of air hit him. Miles flew up, and punched the glass of the mobile as hard as she could. She managed to shatter it inward, and then Eggman said, "Fine! This calls for duel-cannons!"

Another cannon protruded out the side of the mobile and it began shooting ice at Miles. As Sonic dodged the cannon shooting at him, he noticed that they worked on a set system. One cannon was almost always on the opposite side of the other. He grinned and called, "Miles! Stick close!"

He met up with Miles, and made sure that the cannon was still chasing him. Suddenly, it turned as Eggman tried to engulf Miles in the super cold air. Sonic used that moment to attack the mobile. He leaped up, and kicked into the cockpit. He hit Eggman in the face, slamming his head down on the control console. Eggman accidentally pressed the self-destruct button as he struggled to get back up, and cried in dismay, "Not again! Why do my stupid robots always have to add one of those?!"

Sonic called, "Better luck next time, doc!"

The machine exploded, and as Eggman flew away on a jetpack, Sonic heard him muttering, "Unbelievable! I have to get rid of that problem pronto!"

Sonic looked over, and gasped. Miles had been caught in the jet, and was knocked out. He ran over, and she was frozen from the inside. He grabbed her now rigid body and looked around frantically for a hot pool. He didn't find a hot pool, but he found several dead trees nearby. Thinking quickly, he ran over, grabbed a bunch of sticks and began forming a fireplace. Suddenly, several G.U.N soldiers ran out, and when they saw him desperately trying to save her, they ran over and called, "Sonic! Are you alright!"

Sonic looked over, and then called, "You won't touch her!"

They ran over, and said, "We apologize for the misunderstanding! The robots have a set programming, so that's why they did what they did."

One felt Mile's arm, and said, "Great. We need to get her heated up and fast!"

He said, "Sonic, you'll have to go on while she's recovering. I hope you can stop Eggman."

Sonic said, "Take good care of her. I don't want her to die on me."

Several of the soldiers were already applying very warm looking blankets to her, and as she slowly began thawing, she managed to moan in pain lightly. Sonic said, "Miles, you'll be fine, love."

He said, "Thank you. Take good care of her, alright?"

Sonic turned and said, "You'll pay for this, Eggman!"

He ran off, following Eggman. He dashed into a snowy tunnel, and swore, "If anything happens to Miles…I will kill him myself."

_**Miles will be temporarily out of the picture. This is to explain why it is only Sonic in the next game. This will also add a few more worrying moments as he keeps in touch about her condition. Well, I hoped you liked this chapter, and don't yell at me that I changed my mind about when G.U.N would show up!  
**_


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two: Stopping the Death Egg

Sonic blasted through the snow, and arrived at a huge harbor. Sonic instantly guessed that it must have easily been over a three thousand acres wide. Then, he saw why. In the middle, standing on a giant launch pad, was the new Death Egg. His jaw dropped in awe when he saw it, towering mightily above him. He saw the giant face seeming to look down at him with an evil grin. He suddenly heard an explosion, and looking out across the large harbor that had been built for this giant machine, he saw G.U.N soldiers fighting with Eggman's forces. There was a whole group of them fighting down near the base of the Death Egg, desperately trying to stop it. Sonic said, "Alright! This is what I'm talking about!"

Sonic ran down, running across the walk to get over to the Death Egg. As he ran, he found that he was on higher ground than the launch pad, meaning he would have to find some sort of an elevator to take him down safely to ground level. He ran to the building nearest the edge, hoping that it contained an elevator or some way down. He leaped in through one of the windows, and fell to the floor below. Upon landing, he sighted a staircase down, and decided that those were going to be his only ticket downward. He sped down, and ran out the door at the bottom to find himself at the level he wanted to be at. He said, "Okay, now it's my turn to rumble."

He ran towards the Death Egg that seemed to loom above him like a giant mountain. He dashed ahead of soldiers that were busy pushing back the robots and trying to get to the Death Egg before it launched and the robots that tried to shoot him and keep him from achieving the same goal. Sonic just calmly dodged the bullets as they whizzed past him and kept running. Then, he saw Knuckles out of the corner of his eye, running at him. He grinned and called, "Catch me if you can!"

He began sprinting, going at slightly above what his usual speed was. Knuckles, however, knew his way around the area, and he seemed to vanish. Then, he popped out right in front of Sonic, nearly catching him off guard. However, Sonic met his punch with his foot. They knocked each other back, and Sonic stood up and let Knuckles advance. He knew how fast Knuckles was, and was prepared to dodge even his fastest blows and grabs. Knuckles charged and began a series of well aimed blows, and Sonic dodged them all as they came. Knuckles stopped for a brief moment, and Sonic began attacking. He hit him right in the gut with his foot, and then kicked him up into the air. Then, Sonic had him in a position of great disadvantage. Sonic leaped up into the air and spun as fast as he could, hitting Knuckles in the chest, spinning faster than sound. A barrier formed around him as he spun, and stayed there for until he felt like he was going to drop back down, and then he came out and kicked Knuckles upward into the air. He landed on his feet, and then leaped aside when he saw a shadow come over his own. Knuckles had came spinning down like a drill, and nearly hit Sonic into the ground. He performed a hand-spring upon contact with the ground and punched Sonic in the face, sending him flying into a nearby building.

Sonic fell down into a room full of pipes, and then had an idea. He ripped off one of the pipes, remembering how he had temporarily known how to use a sword, and held it like a sword when Knuckles came down. Knuckles, seeing Sonic armed with a weapon, did the same as Sonic and charged at him. Sonic rolled underneath Knuckles as he swung downward, and as he came up, he slammed Knuckles in the back of the head with his pipe, knocking Knuckles down. Then, Sonic leaped up out of the hole he had created by slamming into the wall. He took off again, heading towards the Death Egg. He looked back to make sure Knuckles wasn't following him, and then thought, _He's going to come out of nowhere, I know it._

He kept running towards the giant Death Egg, hoping to keep it from launching. As he ran, he found that that the path he was on was leading him to the fueling pipes for the Death Egg. He decided to run across the tops of these pipes and hoped that it would help him reach the Death Egg faster. He ran across the tops easily, and began sprinting again. He broke the sound barrier as he ran along the ground, and his legs began feeling exceptionally strained as he ran faster than ever before. A strange desperation was building in him as he ran, and he couldn't figure out what was causing it. Then, he realized that the Death Egg was preparing for launch, and in fact was already in countdown. He could hear the numbers of the countdown as he neared the Death Egg, and he drew in his breath sharply. It was already on ten seconds!

He pushed himself to his max, desperately trying to get to the Death Egg. Sweat began pouring down his face and his legs ached from the sprinting. Then, he heard a jet approaching, flying low. He turned to see a G.U.N military jet flying along the water and coming dangerously close to the pipe. The pilot must have been extremely good, Sonic thought, for they were skillfully guiding the jet in such a way that the wing was running just along the top of the pipe. Sonic decided that this would be his chance to get to the Death Egg without pushing himself. He leaped onto the wing as it came up, and then glanced into the cockpit to give a thumbs up. He was startled to see who the pilot was.

"M-Miles?!" he said in disbelief.

Miles gave him a thumbs up, and he noticed that she was perfectly fine. He grinned and said, "Alright, Miles! Let's stop this thing!"

The jet flew along, and then increased in speed as the Death Egg began lifting off. The speed boost was so huge that Sonic had to grip the wings with his hands to avoid falling off. She sped the jet up to a platform that was hanging off the side of the Death Egg, and Sonic dropped onto it. Miles flew off to land the plane, and Sonic now was alone. Then, Eggman appeared in a large pillar-shaped machine. It had three cylindrical layers with spike orbs spinning around the edges of each layer. There was also a laser cannon on each layer. Sonic said, "We meet again, doctor."

Eggman said, "Yes, indeed! I was surprised that you managed to get help from G.U.N, but even though you've managed to board my ship, I will simply destroy you. These lasers go as fast as you do, by the way."

Sonic had hardly let Eggman finish when he leaped up and kicked the cockpit as hard as he could. He landed back on the platform, and then two lasers shot out at him. Sonic barely managed to roll out of the way in time to avoid them, and then Eggman was already below the platform and coming around to the other side. Sonic watched all around him for Eggman to show up, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. He saw him come up, and leaped over the next laser to hit the cockpit as hard as he could again. It shattered inward, and Eggman cried, "Blast it! I need Plexiglas to be able to stand up to Sonic's super strong legs at this rate!"

It flew off, and Eggman called, "Metal Sonic, you take care of him!"

Sonic turned, and saw Metal Sonic float down. He said, "Long time, no see."

Metal Sonic said, "Well met, my inferior counterpart."

Sonic said, "We'll see who's inferior now!"

Sonic got ready to fight, and Metal Sonic did as well. Suddenly, Metal Sonic charged at him, and Sonic had only a moment to react. He rolled into a ball and briefly spun faster than sound, creating the barrier around himself. Metal Sonic was knocked back, and when Sonic landed, he leaped at Metal Sonic and punched him in the body, knocking him back towards. He went to kick Metal Sonic in the face, but Metal Sonic caught his foot and flipped him. While he was in mid-flip, Metal Sonic kicked him in the back, knocking him towards the edge. Sonic grabbed the edge, swung down, and gave a mighty kick to bring himself up back onto the platform. He landed and then stepped aside before Metal Sonic could hit him in the face with his foot. Sonic kicked Metal Sonic in the body and knocked him into the middle.

Sonic leaped after him and they began trading blows, punching and kicking fiercely, each one blocking or dodging the others blows. After a few minutes of them doing this and staying stationary, Sonic began to tire, but was still fighting extremely well. He did his best to show no signs of tiring and kept fighting. Then, Sonic hit Metal Sonic in the face and knocked him towards the edge. Sonic said, "You're finished!"

He ran forward while Metal Sonic was still recovering from that blow, and kicked him as hard as he could straight towards one of the engines of the ship. Metal Sonic looked at him with his electronic eyes glaring at him, and he called out, "Sonic!!"

He slammed into the engine, and in a strange chain reaction, it combusted. The chain led to the rest of the engines exploding, and the whole Death Egg began exploding. The platform broke off and fell away from the Death Egg towards the island. Miles flew up and landed on the platform next to him, calling "You did it, Sonic! You stopped it!"

Then, Eggman came flying down in a large mech with two large arms and a spiked head. He said, "I'll flatten you, you stupid hedgehog!"

It flew at Sonic at an extremely fast speed, and Sonic barely manged to leap over it. Miles was not in its path, so it missed her by inches. It turned around, and Sonic leaped at the glass. He bounced against it, and caused a slight crack. It was bulletproof glass, Sonic realized, and when he landed on the platform again, he said, "I'm too tired to keep fighting for that much longer."

He was breathing heavily now, not caring if he showed signs of fatigue. Miles flew him off of the platform right before it landed, and Sonic saw the machine come down again. This time, it nearly manged to grab him, but he rolled underneath it. Miles leaped up and punched where the crack as hard as she possibly could, nearly causing it to give. She fell off, and then gasped as Sonic was punched by the machine, sending him flying into a nearby tree. Sonic looked up as he was grabbed, and thought, _This could be the end..._

Eggman said, "Well, well, well. I have you in my grasp now, Sonic. Any last words before I smite my justice upon you?"

Sonic said nothing, anticipating his death at any moment. Miles ran up, but Eggman called, "Any closer and I kill him faster!"

Miles stopped, and called, "Let him go!"

Eggman asked, "Why should I? Is there something about your relationships that I don't know?"

Suddenly, a figure leaped down and kicked a strong leg right onto the crack. It shattered inward, and the foot kept going until it made contact with Eggman's head. He was pushed back, and if it had been the real Eggman, he would have been killed right then. However, it was a robot, and it exploded, also activating the self destruct sequence with its death. Sonic manged to leap out of its arms before it exploded, and then he collapsed from the weariness that had quickly caught up with him. Miles ran over and asked, "Are you alright?"

Sonic said between breaths, "I'm...fine."

He stood up, and looked at Miles. He asked, "How did you recover so fast?"

Miles replied, "G.U.N has the best technology in the world in all areas, including medical. They easily got me back into the action within fifteen minutes. I took a jet to catch up with you, and I saw you sprinting along that pipeline at the most amazing speed I had ever seen."

Sonic smiled and said, "I'm glad you're safe. Miles, do you think that you could get some mechs from G.U.N? I think you would do twice as goo in a machine than on foot."

Miles smiled and said, "Sure, but who was that person?"

A bat girl landed, and said, "You owe me your life, Sonic. That was a close call."

She was dressed entirely in a black suit with some stealth utilities on the belt and a large rifle on her back. Her face had white fur everywhere except around the mouth and the inside of her large, rounded ears, and she smiled and her dark brown eyes flashed an almost seductive look at Sonic. He asked, "Who are you?"

She replied, "I'm Rouge the Bat. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

Miles said, "She's the one who also subdued Knuckles a little ways back there. She caught him by surprise and swiftly knocked him out."

Rouge shook her head and said, "I didn't knock him out quite. He ran off immediately after I left. He was running from the rest of the G.U.N soldiers."

Sonic looked back at the harbor, and asked, "What are they going to do with this huge harbor?"

Rouge replied, "They're going to set up another base of operations there. That's so that they can help you defeat Eggman."

Sonic said, "That's kind of them. Then again, with the way things are going right now, I'm going to need all of the help I can get. If only I knew where the Chaos Emeralds were..."

Rouge said, "I believe that Knuckles has them stored up in his palace, waiting for you to try and take them."

Sonic said, "Alright, then that's my next destination!"

Miles asked, "Sonic, you need to rest first."

Sonic sighed and said, "Yeah, you're right. Heh, this is the first time I've been tired out like this."

Rouge commented, "You did end up fighting and running non-stop."

Sonic said, "Yeah, I did. Just goes to show that even I have my limits. I'll try not to push them next time."

A few G.U.N soldiers came running up to make sure he was alright. One of them was the commander himself. He said, "You're alright. That's good news to us."

Sonic said, "Well met, commander."

He was tall for a human, standing at nearly seven feet tall. He wore high tech battle armor, and had a high powered rifle in his hands. His hair was cut so short that Sonic could have sworn he was bald at first, and his solid, stern seeming face perfectly fit with his rank, Sonic thought. The commander had a patch over one of his eyes, and Sonic saw a long scar running from his forehead down to his mouth. He easily looked worthy of his title.

The commander said, "Come, let us rest for the time being. Eggman won't start his next assault any time soon, so there is plenty of time to rest and regroup."

Sonic said, "Thanks for your support thus far, commander. I appreciate it."

The commander smiled and said, "Anything to help the world's hero save us again."

He and the other soldiers turned and began heading back to the harbor. Sonic said, "Come on. Let's go and take a breather."

_**Sonic the Hedgehog 3 finished! Sonic and Knuckles coming up next, and there are two things that I want to mention. First, how did you like the four battles in one for this chapter? I thought it was cool, personally. Next, trivia on me. I started writing stories only six or seven months ago. Pretty nifty, huh?**_


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three: A mushroom jungle

Sonic crouched low, surveying the area ahead of them. It was a place full of mushrooms, some small, and some towering above him. No doubt Eggman was up to something, as the main source of radio interference G.U.N had been experiencing was coming from this forest. Sonic held up his communicator and said, "Sonic to Miles."

Miles answered almost immediately, "Miles here. Go ahead." The voice was hardly distinguishable as Miles' voice because of the static from the jamming array nearby.

Sonic said, "I can't see the jamming system from where I'm at, but there's this forest full of mushrooms ahead of us. Rouge has gone ahead to scout it out, but has not yet returned. I'm about to just head in myself and see what's going on. How are things on your side?"

Miles replied, "Not very good. I'm somewhere in this forest as well, but the jamming array has knocked out my radar and I can't find anything right now. I can't even make contact with the rest of the squad that I'm supposed to be part of."

Sonic sarcastically said, "Gotta love technicalities." Then, he said, "I'm going to head in now to see if I can find the array and shut it down. I want to teach Eggman a lesson. Sonic out."

He turned off the communicator and then stood up, still looking out over the forest. He then leaped forward towards one of the nearest giant mushrooms and bounced off the top. He flew through the air towards another one, which he bounced off of to head to the next. He repeated this until he landed on a branch high above the ground, and then he looked around again. He thought he could barely see a small device a long distance ahead of him, just on the edge of his vision. He smiled and said, "If that's the jamming system, then we're in business."

Sonic leaped off the branch he was on towards another one, and kicked off of it towards another tree. He slid down the next branch a little ways, and then grabbed a vine and swung towards the other side of the tree, and then jumped off the highest branch of that tree. He leaped above the canopy of the forest for a moment, and as he did, he saw a wide open area where he thought he had seen that object. That confirmed his suspicions, and he continued onward. He let himself fall to the ground, and then bounced off another giant mushroom to break his fall and landed on the ground. Then, he began running in a zig-zag motion between the mushrooms and trees to get to what wide open area. He unsheathed his new energy sword that G.U.N had given him and prepared to deal with any robots that he encountered near there.

He ran into a part of the forest that was losing its leaves. They were turning a yellow to brown, and Sonic thought, _This has to be the jamming array or something. This forest wouldn't be turning this color unless something was messing with them._

Sonic kept running, and encountered two patrolling egg bots. They were both holding assault rifles, and looking around the forest, watching for any intruders. Sonic said to himself, "So Eggman is up to something. Well, now I'll wreck his operations."

He ran towards the first one and cut it in half before it could react. The other one turned and began firing immediately after the first one exploded. Sonic simply deflected all of the bullets with his sword, and when the robot stopped firing to reload, Sonic ran forward and stabbed his blade through it. He watched as it exploded, and then turned and ran towards the wide open area where he thought the machine might be. He pulled out his communicator, switched it on, and got a lot of static. There was so much of it that he was sure that he was heading in the right direction. He put the communicator and looked ahead. There, a little ways ahead of him, the forest began looking like it was wilting and turning grayish-brown.

He ran in, and found a device with a radar dish on the top. Sonic ran up and slashed the dish into two pieces. The whole machine exploded, leaving nothing behind except a darkened spot where it had been. Sonic smiled, and then looked around. He said, "That's odd. I had been expecting some resistance here."

He looked around, and was about to assume that there wasn't any resistance there, but then he saw a whole group of tall robots uncloak in the field in front of him. There were about twenty, and they all aimed at him. Sonic said, "Oh...great."

He held his sword up in front of himself, ready for combat. The robots were about to fire, and then a shuriken hit one on the side of the head. It collapsed, sparking. A black clothed figure leaped out of hiding in the middle of them and threw a spread of shurikens at the rest. Sonic leaped forward as they trained their guns on this new figure and held his sword out as he ran through a line of them, cutting all of the robots in his path in half. Then, he saw a giant crocodile leap out of nowhere and grab one of the robots between its teeth, and then he crunched it in two. Sonic wondered who these guys were, and then something buzzed right by him and kicked one of the robots into the ground. He saw it was a rather large bee, only about half his height. The bee turned around and kicked another robot in the shin of its legs, knocking it to the ground, and then the ninja finished it off. Sonic leaped towards another one of the robots right as it began shooting at him, and stabbed it in the head before leaping off. The rest of the robots began grouping together, and then an invisible wave shot through them and knocked them away from each other. A sword flew threw the air on its own accord, stabbed one, and then cut another's leg before finishing it off. Sonic ran forward and began attacking the robots again as they tried to recover from this sudden attack. Sonic guessed that they didn't handle tactics very well.

A bullet grazed his shoulder, sending a pain shooting through it. He gave a cry of pain, and then leaped above another stream of bullets shot at him. He landed on the robot and, using his legs, he twisted its head around to where it was facing backwards. Then, he landed and stabbed it in the chest, and watched it fall over sparking. Then, a fireball shot past him and hit a robot that was about to club him over the head with its gun. He cut it in half, and then looked to see only two robot still standing. One shot at him with a sniper bullet, and he watched the huge bullet come towards him. He then deflected it with his super strong sword. It hit the robot and blew it up, and would have blown the one behind it up had it not moved. The ninja finished off the robot by jumping on it using knives that he was holding between his toes to stab it repeatedly by running in place on it. He leaped off right before it exploded. Sonic saw there were no more, and decided to find out who these guys were.

Sonic turned, and asked, "Who are you guys?"

The ninja replied, "I'm Espio, ninja of Team Chaotix."

The crocodile stood up from a sparking wreckage, and said, "I'm Vector, leader of this rag-tag team of super detectives!"

The bee floated up and said, in a surprisingly deep voice, "I'm Charmy, but just call me Max. I hate my actual name."

Sonic said, "Cool! Thanks for showing up when you did!"

Vector said, "The honor's all ours, Sonic!"

Then, two figures stepped out, one holding a blade, and the other with flame still around her. Sonic's eyes went wide, and he said, "Silver!"

The two figures came up, and Silver said with a smile, "Long time, no see, Sonic. Sonic, meet Blaze."

Blaze waved, and said, "Well met, Sonic."

She was a tall feline girl, with a purple cape that wrapped around the very top of her chest and hung all the way down her back. She wore khaki shorts and no shoes. Sonic said, "I thought you were in the future."

Silver replied, "We do. But, our future, well..."

He paused before saying, "Our planet in that future was...destroyed."

Sonic gasped and said in disbelief, "Destroyed?! How?"

Blaze replied, "It was a creature named Iblis. It destroyed our world before we could stop it. We've come back to try and change that future, but I have a feeling that we'll never be able to go back."

Sonic said, "Whoa, that's extreme. Wow."

Espio said, "Yes, and they've enlisted our help in trying to find this Iblis, and we believe that Eggman is the one who freed Iblis in the first place."

Sonic said, "Eggman's always up to something. What you assume is going to be more than likely later on."

Then, he barely noticed a red dot on his cheek. He ducked right as a bullet fired, and felt it barely miss his quills. He looked, and saw Metal Sonic standing on a tree nearby. He said, "We meet again, but this time, I don't have time to fight."

Sonic heard an airship fly down low, and then it came up right above the canopy of the trees. Metal Sonic leaped up and landed inside. Sonic turned and said, "I'll see you guys later, unless you can follow!"

He ran towards the tree, ran up it, and then leaped off onto the airship. Blaze and Silver ran after him, and Silver said, "We're with you on this one."

Sonic ran forward into the airship, and pulled out his communicator. "Sonic to Miles, come in!" he called.

Miles' voice came clearly over the communicator, "Miles here! What's your status!"

Sonic replied, "I'm on an airship above the forest! Have G.U.N set up an intercept course immediately!"

Miles replied, "Alright! Can you get off before it crashes!"

Sonic smiled and replied, "You know me. I'll be fine. Sonic out."

Sonic now looked ahead as they ran into a giant room that looked like a giant energy production system. There were several energy generators all over this huge ship. Silver said, "This is huge for an airship!"

Sonic said, "Nah, it's more like a flying battery to me."

_**Next chapter is the flying battery stage. I hope you like this chapter, and yes, I did add in a whole bunch of characters before they normally come in. This will change the story, but that's the point. See you all in the next chapter!**_


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four: A flying battery

_**We'll be seeing an OC here. I think you'll recognize the person...**_

Sonic took a brief moment to look around, and then said, "If this isn't the biggest airship I've ever seen, I don't know what is! This is bigger than the Winged Fortress!"

There were energy generators all around them, with giant spinning cylinders above them, conducting electricity to the rest of the ship. The floor was grated, and Sonic could see slightly glowing wires underneath the grating. He wondered just how much power this thing could be using right about now, and then Silver asked, "How much energy do you think this is using?"

Sonic replied, "I don't know, but I'm sure that it's a lot."

Blaze said, "Well, we can't just dawdle and gawk. Let's go!"

Sonic said, "Alright, let's go!"

Sonic looked around, and spotted a door to his left. He ran over to that door, knowing that he didn't have very much time before G.U.N came and took the airship out. He opened the door, drawing his blade as he did so. It led into a hallway that split into two paths. One led upward, and the other just led further into the ship on the level they were currently on. Sonic said, "I think we might have more luck traveling on top of the ship at this rate. I did on the Winged Fortress and found where Eggman was just fine."

Silver said, "Right, so let's head to the top!"

Sonic began running down that path that would lead them up higher. Silver and Blaze followed, but Blaze wasn't quite sure that going up on top was such a good idea. They reached a winding staircase that led all the way to the top and they could turn off onto the different levels. Sonic led them up all the way to the top of the ship, and began running across the top of the dull, brownish ship. Silver looked around warily for any sign of enemies, and after finding none for the moment, he continued looking forward. Then, cannons popped up all around them, and began firing. Silver and Blaze freaked out, not expecting that to suddenly happen, but Sonic kept running, and the cannons followed him almost precisely. A series of explosions followed him extremely closely, only coming inches from engulfing him. He kept running, hoping to reach the other side where he saw a rapidly closing door, thinking that Eggman was possibly on the other side. He turned, and when he saw Blaze and Silver running back down the staircase to avoid being blown up, he said, "Oh boy. This isn't good."

He reached the door and barely managed to slip inside before it shut and locked. Sonic kept running down the corridor and then stopped a little ways in when he heard the door hold up against the explosions. He thought, _Eggman sure knows how to design big things. Why doesn't he just stick to big things instead of...no, I'd better not question that._

He began running again, hoping to find Eggman and defeat him before he could retaliate against G.U.N's upcoming attack. He only hoped that he could somehow find Eggman before they attacked. Sonic turned a corner, and then heard his communicator beep. He said, "Yes?"

He heard Miles say, "Silver and Blaze have managed to get off the ship. You'd better move it, now!"

Sonic realized that the jets had arrived faster than he had expected. He said, "Oh...shit!"

He began running down the corridor, sprinting at his fullest speed. He began taking corners as fast as he could, only briefly glancing down hallways and frantically guessing where Eggman could be. He called into the communicator, "Miles, how did Silver and Blaze get off!"

Miles said, "They jumped onto the jets as they neared. Where are you, Sonic?"

Sonic said, "I'm inside the airship!"

There was silence on her side, and the explosions began ensuing around him. He managed to push himself to go even faster now because adrenaline was beginning to pour into his body. He pushed himself to the max, straining his legs as much as he could to get himself to go as fast as he could. He was taking exceptionally sharp turns at extreme speeds and barely avoiding the explosions. Miles said, "Hang on, Sonic! Keep running, and don't stop!" Her voice was frantic.

Sonic answered, his voice about as frantic, "Don't worry about me! I'll be fine!"

He turned off his communicator, and cursed himself for trying to reassure her when he was sure that he might die here. These jets were extremely fast, and he so was he, but they had no barriers. He had to take corners, and occasionally barge in through doors. He kept running, his legs beginning to burn from the strain he was putting on them. He ran out across the deck again, and saw Metal Sonic come running up alongside him. He said, "You again!"

Metal Sonic charged at him, and Sonic barely managed to stop in time to watch him go shooting by. Metal Sonic slowed to a stop, and Sonic took off again. He managed to get back up to speed, but began breathing heavily. He was running out of energy to run as fast as he was, and didn't know how much longer he could go. Then, Metal Sonic knocked him over from behind. Sonic rolled up and unsheathed his sword. He swung at Metal Sonic, who blocked and hit Sonic in the face, knocking him back. Sonic shakily stood back up, and then was kicked in the chest and knocked over onto his back. The explosions were getting closer, and Sonic saw that the fighter planes had stopped firing on the ship, realizing that Sonic was still aboard. Metal Sonic set his foot against Sonic's chest and said, "You made a bad move coming after me."

Sonic asked, "Where's Eggman?"

Metal Sonic laughed and said, "That fool? He's still at his Death Egg."

Sonic seemed surprised, and then guessed, "He isn't here?"

Metal Sonic replied, "He never was."

Sonic stared in pure shock. He asked, "How did you...get a hold of this then?"

Metal Sonic replied, "Simple. I stole it from Eggman's Death Egg before it crashed. Then, I began annihilating everything that would dare get in my way. I attempted to take out Knuckles, but that failed, so I attempted to take you out with that ambush at the jamming device, but G.U.N had already had agents sent there to help you, and I failed again. I took the shot to attract your attention, and it worked, luring you up here to your own demise. The jets blowing this thing up before you could get off added to the luck that was already on my side."

He pressed down on Sonic's chest, causing Sonic to groan in pain. He said, "Now, I just have to crush you, my inferior counterpart."

Suddenly, a bullet bounced off the back of his head. Metal Sonic turned to face a sky-blue feathered girl. She was holding a Desert Eagle, but it looked extremely modified to fit her personal use. It now had a laser sighting, an enhanced clip, and other upgraded that Sonic couldn't guess from just looking at it. He recognized her immediately, and said in disbelief, "Emilia?!"

She was now wearing a black military jacket and the same khaki pants, but she now had a utility belt on. She called, "Back away from him, Metalla!"

Metal Sonic said, "At least there's someone in the world who knows my actual name."

He made the mistake of taking his foot off of Sonic. Sonic managed to stand up without making a scene, and then he kicked Metal Sonic in the back, knocking him forward. Emilia followed up by firing several shots from her gun into the face of the robot. Sonic noticed, to his surprise, that the bullets were more pointed than normal bullets. He wondered if they were meant to be able to penetrate armor. They were penetrating Metal Sonic's head slightly, but not enough to cause any real damage. Metal Sonic charged her, but then was bowled over by Sonic. Metal Sonic kicked him off, and Sonic thought, _Blast! I'm still weakened from that frantic running._

Metal Sonic punched at his face again, but Sonic dodged and swung upward at the arm, cutting it off. Sparks flew from where he had, and Metal Sonic backed off, still being pelted by the bullets. Then, a shuriken hit him, and Espio landed. He said, "Sonic, run!"

Silver and Blaze landed, as well as the rest of the Chaotix team. Metal Sonic turned to Sonic and said, "So, I see you have no lack of trustworthy friends and allies. However, This battle is over for you!"

He charged forward when Sonic was least expecting it and kicked him off the edge. He followed, and flew off towards a safe point in the distance. Sonic plummeted, falling straight towards a desert. He desperately rolled into a ball and spun himself as fast as he could and hoped that he would bounce upward and wouldn't die from the fall. He fell into the desert below, hit the ground, and blacked out.

_**Sorry for the delay, but I was also putting videos up and messing around with my new recording device. Well, I hope that this chapter is good, and you'll be seeing kick-ass character coming in the next chapter. Also, a surprising 2,000 hits already!**_


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five: A surprising new ally

_**For those of you who don't like dialogue, this chapter is full of it. Basically, this is Sonic stumbling upon a startling revelation of his own past, and it is a huge twist that is extremely important to what I have planned.**_

Sonic awoke in the middle of the desert at night, and all he could feel at first was pain. Pain; coursing through his whole body. It felt like he had been badly burnt, and he in fact smelt a little like he had been burnt. "Must have been the sun..." he groaned.

He managed to stand, despite the horrible pain that he felt. He winced when he barely tried to move his legs, as they were aching badly. He looked around, and shivered as a wave of the cold night air hit him. He stared up at the full moon overhead and asked, "How did I get into this? Wait, the communicator. I wonder if it still works..."

He reached for his communicator, and found that it wasn't there. He turned to where he had been lying and found its smashed remains next to the spot he had landed. He sighed and said, "Miles is probably crying because she thinks I'm dead right now."

"Technically, you are," Sonic heard a voice say.

He spun around and found himself face to face with another hedgehog, somewhat resembling him in the darkness. However, some of his quills were going upward instead of downward, and the moonlight showed red streaks running through them. He was completely black except for the lines on his quills and a white patch on his chest. He wore black and red shoes, accompanied by military jeans and a heavy, red vest. He simply smiled as he said, "Welcome to the Desert of No Return, as it is often called."

Sonic asked, "Who are you?"

The hedgehog grinned and said, "I am Shadow the Hedgehog, the ultimate life-form."

A chill went through Sonic's spine when he heard that, as if he had heard the name before. Sonic said, "That's...interesting. My name-"

Shadow immediately finished, "Is Sonic."

Sonic stepped back in surprise, and asked, "How did you know that?"

Shadow said, "I know a lot about you, Sonic."

Sonic asked, "How much?"

Shadow said, "That's a question I can't give you the answer too...yet."

Sonic was getting a little suspicious of Shadow, but he let the matter be for the moment being. He said, "Alright, I have another question. Why is this desert called the Desert of No Return?"

Shadow smiled and said, "Because there are only two ways out. A teleporter hidden somewhere in the desert...and a Chaos Emerald."

Sonic looked around them, and then asked, "Do you know where the teleporter is?"

Shadow nodded, but then said, "But to find it, you will have to agree with me on something, brother."

Sonic again seemed surprised and asked, "Brother?"

Shadow asked, "You seriously don't remember, Sonic?"

Sonic shook his head. Shadow said, "Then Maria's prediction was right. They replaced your memories while you were in that cryofreeze tube."

Sonic asked, "What are you talking about? I was born, not put in a-"

Shadow interrupted, "We _both_ were born. Allow me to explain what's going on. Sit down, brother."

Sonic, still suspicious about this hedgehog, sat down, and Shadow sat cross-legged only a few feet from. Sonic could still feel the pain in full, but he didn't dare mention anything about it. Shadow now explained, "It was some fifty years ago...back on the space colony ARK that you and I were both born as twins. We had been born as special beings, or projects, as the scientists like to say. We were held in cryofreeze until a few years into our lives. I was the first one to awaken, and when I saw them, I was frightened at first. However, as I got used to the people aboard the station, I got less timid, and that's when they told me about the use of flash memories, which I had already been experiencing, I soon learned."

Sonic asked, "Flash memories?"

Shadow explained, "Think of them as dreams where they teach you combat skills, education, and other important things like morals, manners, etc."

Sonic was surprised, and asked, "How is such a thing possible?"

Shadow replied, "They put the solution that gave us these flash memories in our water, and when we fell asleep, we gained them and remembered them forever. They were always a part of us."

Sonic asked, "You said this was fifty years ago. Why are you and I still young, if this is even true?"

Shadow replied, "That's a good question. On the station, they were able to provide you and me with shots that kept us from aging. It was a miracle at the time. And things were...peaceful! I even grew to love a woman that was on the station named Maria. She was beautiful, with long blond hair, a thin body, and the most beautiful voice I have ever heard. She was like...an angel. I made many friends with the other projects that were being raised there. However, things changed over the course of time."

Sonic listened intently as Shadow continued, "A military force, soon to be known as G.U.N, began checking on the station. They were interested in the research that was going on there and persuaded the scientists to begin training us for combat. They were planning to use us as weapons to enforce peace. I was cool with the whole idea, as were you. You were just as go-lucky as you probably are right now, and I was the same. We both trained together to become the best. G.U.N admired our skills, and then, something that one of the professors had designed into me showed. It was the ability to easily use Chaos Energy, and I attuned to it."

Sonic asked, "Who was the scientist?"

Shadow looked up at him and replied, "His name was Gerald Telis Robotnik, and he was the grandfather of the current Ivo Julius Robotnik."

Sonic was surprised, and then asked, "So, what happened after G.U.N found out?"

Shadow's expression changed to a look of sadness, and he said, "They betrayed us all."

He took a deep breath, and then said, "Several soldiers boarded the station and began taking control. They hunted down the projects mercilessly, murdering most of them. However, Maria managed to gather a handful, including you and me, and sent them to Earth. The last thing I remember of her was her being shot, by a soldier who was trying to shoot me. I have never seen her since. I woke up on this island, and while avoiding that red echidna named Knuckles, I found a great number of the secrets here, including the teleporter that takes you out of this desert."

Sonic asked, "So...I was a project?"

Shadow said, "Not only that, but you were the most powerful among us. You were the fastest, the most skilled, and you were also naturally attuned to the Chaos Emeralds. G.U.N took a very special interest in you. In fact, I believe that they got rid of your old memories to make sure that you wouldn't go against them, and then Robotnik showed up, trying to conquer the world and start his legacy and you, going off of your artificial past, fought against him."

Sonic stood up in surprise and asked, "You're saying that my past is artificial?!"

Shadow replied, "To a degree. They used the same parents you were born to, but they twisted it to benefit the peace."

Sonic said, "So...Eggman didn't really kill my parents."

Shadow stood up and said, "Yes, but he would have if they opposed him, so you still have a right to be fighting and hating him. He has killed many people, most of them innocent, and has to be punished for his crimes. I have a request to make to you, brother."

Sonic thought, _I'm never going to get used to that...  
_

Sonic asked, "What is it?"

Shadow asked, "Will you help me kill Robotnik and end his reign forever?"

Sonic replied, "Gladly. I would rather he were dead than continuing to harass me like this."

Shadow said, "Thank you, brother. Now, we must hurry if we are to stop him."

He walked over to where Sonic had landed and said, "You fell right on top it, Sonic. It was odd that you did not activate it upon contact...or did you?"

He brushed the sand away from a small circle and stood on it. Sonic stood on it with him, and Shadow said, "I hope that we can learn to get along, as you are probably suspicious of me."

Sonic said, "You guessed it."

As a ring of light surrounded them, Shadow said, "I understand that."

_**Anyone who says I added in Shadow too early, I did not! This is important to my plot, which means that it will be very intricate. This story is going to be way different than the actual Sonic series later on, (as if it isn't different enough already, lol)**_


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Six: A once extinct volcano

_**Notice: This is going to be split into another part. This is to keep the stories from getting too long, as most people don't like the stories to be overly long. After Sonic defeats Eggman again, this story will end. In other words, a sequel will need to be made to continue the story. Also, I think I'm going to rename the story. I just don't know what it will be called...  
**_

Shadow and Sonic both appeared inside a large cave that was hot and glowing orange. Sonic immediately felt the searing heat, since his skin was still sensitive to pain. Shadow looked at him, and said, "You don't look all that good."

Sonic said, "I think I might have fallen onto that teleporter and ended up here, which would explain why I'm so...burnt."

He now looked at himself, and there were severe blisters. Shadow said, "That won't do for combat. Here, I'll help you a little."

He held up a Chaos Emerald, and before Sonic could ask him where he got it, a light surrounded him and Sonic felt that pain vanish. Sonic asked, "What did you just do?"

Shadow gave him the Chaos Emerald and said, "Chaos Heal. It's a hard to learn ability for most, but for you and me, it's just like all of the other Chaos powers."

Sonic asked, "Chaos powers?"

Shadow said, "I'll explain later. For now, let's get out of here before the heat intensifies too greatly."

Shadow began running, and Sonic followed. Sonic noticed that, instead of actually running, he seemed to be using boosters on the bottom of his shoes to "skate" in the air. Sonic was slightly confused by that, but didn't question it as he followed him through a tunnel. They ran out into a large, open area, and Shadow said, "Sonic, look up."

Sonic looked up, and saw that it was nearly pitch black. Shadow said, "We're inside an extinct volcano, and the lava has cooled and hardened, forming the ground we're now standing on. However, we're standing inside the cone, which was open. Do you notice anything?"

Sonic said, "There's no light...meaning that something is blocking up the crater. I wonder what it could be."

Shadow said, "Let's climb to the top and find out, but be careful. I hear Knuckles comes here sometimes."

Shadow turned and went down a different tunnel, and Sonic reluctantly followed. Sonic wondered, _What is Shadow going to show me?_

Sonic found that the tunnel wound upward, and Shadow dashed through it like he knew every turn and step. Sonic followed closely behind him, trying hard not to fall too far behind him. Every time that Shadow turned, it seemed to be when Sonic was least expecting it and it always led upward. The heat was beginning to get to Sonic, but he didn't show it. He just stayed behind Shadow all the way to the top. They reached the main area again and Shadow stopped. He said, "Now look."

Sonic looked up, and he could have sworn that he saw a giant Eggman face at the top. He asked, "Is that the Death Egg?"

Shadow replied, "It is, and you are going to help me destroy it before it can cause any harm."

Sonic said, "Sounds good to me."

Sonic saw a narrow bridge leading upward, and as he ran along it, he saw that it was made of crystals, and was supported by some sort of strange energy. Shadow followed him along it, and they began ascending some stairs at the end. They ran up until they reached a giant boulder on the top step. Sonic stood in front of it, and said, "How did this boulder end up-"

He was cut short by the boulder suddenly crashing into him. Shadow had barely managed to dodge, and called, "Sonic!"

Sonic was helpless as he tumbled down the staircase, barely avoiding being crushed by the boulder. Then, it shattered through the bridge, and he fell onto a platform below. He had just recovered, when he heard a voice boom out, "You die today, Sonic the Hedgehog!"

He recognized the voice as Eggman's and then said, "Bring it on."

The eyes of the Death Egg suddenly lit up and shot a laser down into the volcano. Eggman's voice rang out, "With this machine's power, I have now turned an extinct crater into a live and fiery volcano! I do hope that you enjoy dying in fire!"

Eggman's maniacal laughter rang out for a brief moment before Eggman turned off the megaphone. Now, the lava was beginning to rise up from below, and Sonic looked around frantically for a way to get back up. There was a series of platforms leading up to the top, and he began dashing along them, trying to get out of the crater. Then, the Death Egg began to fire missiles at the platforms, blowing them up. Sonic stayed one step ahead of the missiles and kept running, and then he called, "They don't call me the fastest thing alive for nothing! When will you learn that, you bloated buffoon?!"

He kept running, and then he saw Eggman down near the bottom, in another one of his devious inventions. He leaped down, and landed on a platform near it. Eggman called, "Well met, Sonic! I had thought that my Metal Sonic had taken care of you, but I was apparently wrong!"

Sonic said, "You won't ever succeed in killing me, you fool."

Eggman asked, "Oh, really? Then, how about you and I have a contest, right here and now!"

The rose up, and Sonic gasped. It was a huge, eight-legged mech, with two large cannons on the front, a mine disposer on the bottom, and spikes on the tips of its legs. Sonic reached for his sword, remembering that he still had it, and pulled it out. Eggman said, "Now, you die!"

The cannons shot at him, and Sonic leaped off the platform he was standing on and leaped onto the leg. He ran up to the cockpit and metal slid up around it. Sonic struck it with all his strength, and his sword uselessly bounced off. He stumbled backwards, and then he found that the mech was submerging into the lava. Thinking quickly, he looked around for another platform to land on. Sonic leaped onto it right before the machine fully submerged itself in the lava. He began looking around, expecting it to pop up anywhere. Suddenly, it appeared right in front of him, and the cannons shot. He barely leaped above the shot and managed to land atop the machine again. He stabbed at the glass, and Eggman barely leaned aside. Sonic struck the control panel and an electrical jolt shot through him. He pulled back instantly, and the metal covered the top again. Now, two of the legs lifted up and began swinging at him, trying to knock him off or stab him with the spikes they had. Sonic dodged every time and every time he dodged, they struck again. Sonic was barely managing to dodge the legs, and he didn't think he would be able to keep going much longer.

Then, Shadow leaped down and called, "Sonic, use the Chaos Emerald to warp yourself away! I'll take care of him from this point!"

Sonic leaped off the mech, and suddenly he tried to use the Chaos Emerald just as Shadow had instructed him. Right before he warped, he instinctively said, "Chaos Control."

He found himself able to float through a very slowed environment, and he floated up to the stairs. He landed, and when time resumed, he glanced down at Shadow. He had landed on the machine and began trying to get the arms to strike the cockpit. Sonic looked back up at the Death Egg, and said, "I have to stop it before it launches. I just hope that I have enough time."

He began running back up the stairs, and then said, "I hope that Shadow will be alright."

_**Not one of my best. I think this story will end after the super battle, and then I'll let it stand while I work on other stories. Later on, I'll make a sequel to this, because I'm not done here. I hope you like! **_


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Scuffle for the Chaos Emeralds

Sonic kept running up the stairs, and arrived in a huge palace. He stopped to look around, surprised by how huge the palace was. Then, he saw a group of stairs leading up the Chaos Emeralds and a huge green emerald in the middle. He walked up, hoping that he could get the Chaos Emeralds without trouble. He walked up to the first one, and then he heard, "What do you think you're going to do, Sonic?"

He turned to see Knuckles walk out from behind the big emerald. He said, "Nice for us to meet again, Knucklehead."

Knuckles retorted, "That's Knuckles to you!"

Sonic said, "Fine, be that way. I was just going to take the Chaos Emeralds to stop Eggman anyways."

He saw one of the emeralds was missing from its spot, and guessed that Shadow had somehow gotten a hold of it and gotten away from Knuckles. Knuckles said, "You're a fool to think you're just going to get away with this."

Sonic said, "I am just going to get away with this. If you have a problem, we can fight. I'll win, just like last time."

Knuckles held up his fists, and Sonic saw that he had brass knuckles on. Sonic threw his sword aside, down the stairs. He then ran forward and began fighting Knuckles. He punched at his bicep and then kicked Knuckles in the midriff before he could react and then stomped his face down into the ground and leaped away. Knuckles rolled up and leaped up into the air, and stretched himself into a glide straight at Sonic. Sonic leaped at him, and before Knuckles could punch, Sonic hit him in the face as hard as he could, stunning him. Then, Sonic grabbed him by the arms and brought him into the ground as hard as he could. He leaped up and turned around as Knuckles flipped up and dodged two jabs at his face and leaped up when Knuckles swung at his gut. He rolled into a ball and fell onto Knuckles while spinning, knocking him away.

Knuckles, now getting angry, manged to hit Sonic in the face, and sent him skidding to one side. He ran Sonic, and hit him in the face, knocking him down the staircase, and followed, hoping to knock him out with the next blow. However, Sonic had other plans. He threw his emerald as hard as he could right into Knuckles face, causing him to swerve off, and let Sonic recover. Knuckles met Sonic'c incoming foot with his fist, and they knocked each other back with the force of the blows. Sonic performed a few cartwheels, and then ran at Knuckles again, trying to keep the fight flowing in his favor. He kicked the emerald up and held it in one hand as he punched Knuckles in the face, knocking him back again. Then, Sonic kicked him in the face, knocking him over. Sonic leaped up into the air and bounced down at Knuckles, but was caught and thrown into a wall, knocking him out of a ball. Knuckles stood up and threw a sharp stone at Sonic, who barely managed to dodge. Knuckles ran up and punched at Sonic's face, but Sonic ducked low and headbutt him in the midriff. Then, Sonic kicked him on the chin, knocking him upward, and he followed by leaping up and hitting him with both of his hands locked into a tight ball. Knuckles crashed into the ground, and then Sonic pounded down on top of him.

Knuckles punched upward, knocking Sonic into the air. He then leaped up and punched Sonic in the face and sent him flying into a nearby wall. He then ran at him and punched him in the stomach, causing him to bend over in pain. He grabbed him by two of his quills and threw him up towards the emeralds. He leaped after him, and then was kicked away. He landed, and saw a female kitsune land. He said, "You again!"

Miles said, "I'm glad I made it in time."

Knuckles said, "Well, I guess I can take two."

Sonic leaped off the platform where the emeralds were, and landed on Knuckles' shoulders, knocking him into the ground. Miles gasped in surprise when she saw Sonic, and exclaimed, "You're alive!"

Sonic said, "I can't die to something like that. In fact, I don't think that there are many thing that can kill me."

He leaped off of Knuckles as he began flailing up into the air. Knuckles stood up facing Sonic, and then was kicked in the back by Miles, and then Sonic kicked him up towards the emeralds. Knuckles landed, and stayed down this time. Sonic and Miles both ran up and grabbed the Chaos Emeralds as Knuckles struggled to recover. Then, they heard, "Incompetent fool. I thought you would be worth something at this point."

Eggman's mobile flew up, with a crane attached to the bottom. He continued, "I had assumed that I would have to do this one day, and it seems I was right. Because you obviously can't protect me, you can't protect anything else, including the Master Emerald. So, I shall be taking it for safekeeping from these...terrorists."

He flew and snatched the huge green emerald away from its pedestal, and began flying away with it. Knuckles said, "Wait! Where do you think you're going with my Master Emerald?!"

He leaped at the emerald and grabbed it. He began climbing it, with Sonic and Miles running along underneath. Sonic was trying to find a way to hit Eggman, but before he could, two wires came out and attached to Knuckles. He gave a cry of agony and let go. He fell to the ground smoking. Eggman flew up and said, "I hope you all had a good time on planet Earth, because it is time to say good-bye to it!"

Sonic said, "No! I won't let you destroy the planet!"

Knuckles said, "Sonic, wait!"

Sonic turned, and asked, "And what do you want?"

Knuckles stood and said, "I can get you to a place where you can still get onto the Death Egg if you hurry."

Sonic asked, "Where is it?"

Knuckles said, "Follow me."

He punched a section of the floor, causing it to fall inward. He leaped down, and Sonic wasn't about to follow when Miles grabbed his arm and said, "Wait! Let me come with you!"

Sonic stopped and turned to her. He said, "Miles, you stay here. You'll be safer here than with me."

Miles said, "I don't want to lose you again! I want to be able to save you if Eggman wins."

Sonic looked into her eyes. He said, "Don't fret over me. I've survived how many things that Eggman has pulled? I'll be back, even if I get lost and it takes me a long time to find you. I've never died, and I'm not about to now."

She asked, "Are you sure?"

Sonic said, "Yes, I'm sure. I don't want to endanger you, Miles. And don't worry...Eggman never has won, and he never will."

He pressed his lips to hers, and they kissed for a few seconds before Sonic pulled away and whispered, "Take a plane and see what you can do to slow the Death Egg."

Sonic turned and leaped in after Knuckles, leaving Miles standing there, still extremely worried. However, the kiss had given her a little bit of courage, and she brushed away a tear that ran down her cheek and said, "I won't let you down, my love."

She turned and ran back to her plane. Sonic, meanwhile, had landed next to Knuckles and then followed him into a small room with a red orb in the middle. Knuckles leaped above and vanished in a beam of light. Sonic said, "Here goes nothing!"

He leaped into the beam of light and was carried upwards in a beam of bright light. He landed on top of the palace, and saw that it was high in the sky. The Death Egg was just beginning to take off, and Knuckles said, "Sonic, you have to do this, otherwise we are all doomed."

Sonic said, "I won't let you down Knuckles."

He began running across the top of the palace, pushing himself again. This time, he was beginning to get the feel for his limits, and pushed them, but not as much as he had before. He said, "Today ends the time of Ivo Julius Robotnik."

_**We're nearly done with this book, but not the story. I'm really thinking hard and trying to find a good way to set up for a later on sequel to this so I have something to go off of when I come back. I hope you liked this chapter!**_


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Catching the Death Egg

Sonic ran along the high towers of this huge palace, trying to reach the Death Egg. As it go higher, so did he, finding many different ways to get higher as he continued his race towards the Death Egg. He leaping up onto towers that were extremely high up, not daring to look down as he leaped from tower to tower, and ran across across bridges that connected a few. Still, he didn't think he was going to reach the Death Egg until he saw two jets fly up and begin bombarding the engines with missiles. He was sure that one was Miles, but he wasn't sure who the other one was. He guessed that was probably just another G.U.N pilot, and was helping her slow the Death Egg for him. He kept his eyes forward and avoided nearly falling off a bridge that he didn't know was there. He leaped to the next highest tower to keep as level as he could with the Death Egg. The Death Egg kept going upward, nearly unhindered by the missiles, and Sonic saw missiles of its own coming out to take out the jets that fought to slow it down.

Sonic was just just about to reach another section of towers that was right below the Death Egg when Metal Sonic landed in front of him. Sonic stopped, and Metal Sonic said, "I won't let you carry this out, Sonic."

Sonic asked, "So, when did you start working for Egghead?"

Metal Sonic said, "Just because I'm not technically working for him doesn't mean I still have some allegiance. I will fight for him if he is in danger."

Sonic said, "Well, guess what. You're past your scrap date...by a long time! I'll shut you down permanently!"

He ran at Metal Sonic and punched at his face, but Metal Sonic caught it and threw Sonic back. He then leaped at him and kicked at his chest, but Sonic had gained an astonishing new speed. He spun into a ball fast enough to generate the barrier around himself, and knocked Metal Sonic back. He then leaped up and jumped at Metal Sonic, spinning himself in a ball. He knocked Metal Sonic towards the edge, and then Metal Sonic leaped back towards Sonic, using the very edge to kick off. Sonic blocked a punch at his midsection, and then rolled out of the way as Metal Sonic tried to grab him. Sonic tripped him and then brought the heel of his foot as hard down on Metal Sonic's back as he could, knocking a few chips of armor off of where he hit and cracking that area. He leaped back as Metal Sonic stood and charged at him, and he punched Metal Sonic in the head as Metal Sonic charged at him. However, Metal Sonic shrugged it off and punched Sonic in the chin as hard as it could, knocking Sonic upward. He decided to lure Metal Sonic higher, and began running up the tower. He reached the top, and began running up the towers. The Death Egg had lost two of its engines, and was drastically slowed. However, one of the jets had been blown out of the sky, and Sonic desperately hoped that it wasn't Miles. He was about to reach the highest tower when Metal Sonic knocked him over. He then picked him up by his quills and punched him in the back, knocking him towards an edge. Metal Sonic walked over and said, "Now ends your fight, Sonic."

"Think again, scrap heap!" Sonic heard Knuckles call. He ran up and punched Metal Sonic in the face, sending it flying up against a wall. He bent over and helped Sonic stand up.

He said, "Run, Sonic! Stop the Death Egg! I'll handle this scrap heap!"

Sonic said, "Thanks for the close save, Knucks!"

Knuckles said, "Go!"

Sonic began running up the tower, and as it collapsed, Knuckles leaped off the platform that Metal Sonic was on. He landed on a high, sturdy roof, and then watched as Metal Sonic leaped at him. Metal Sonic said, "You will die here and now, you foolish echidna!"

Knuckles cried, "Bring it on!"

He grabbed Metal Sonic by the neck and threw it across the roof. He charged at it, and brought his fist down right where its head was. Metal Sonic rolled, and then kicked him in the stomach and followed with an uppercut, knocking Knuckles up into the air. It then kicked him down towards the ground. Knuckles broke in through it, grabbed the edge, and swung down. Metal Sonic landed, right in the wrong place. Knuckles kicked through the ground, knocking Metal Sonic off its feet. He continued into the air, and punched Metal Sonic into the ground and into the room below. He dropped in, and landed a little ways away from Metal Sonic and asked, "Ready to yield?"

Metal Sonic stood up, sparking from where it had been hit. It said, "You are a fool, Knuckles. I will crush you where you stand."

"Not with me helping him, you won't," they heard a female voice say. Suddenly, a black clothed figure kicked it across to Knuckles who punched it out the roof.

Knuckles exclaimed, "You again, Rouge!"

Rouge smiled and said, "We meet again, handsome. Isn't it...convenient?"

Knuckles replied, "Don't get any ideas into your head, bat girl."

He leaped up out of the roof, and then was kicked by Metal Sonic in the face. He skidded across the roof, and then stood up just in time to block an incoming blow from Metal Sonic. He threw Metal Sonic back and punched it right in the midsection, sending it flying back. It stood up, and asked, "How can one...person be so strong?"

Knuckles asked, "You want to know how?"

He bent over, lifted a section out of the roof, and cried, "Like this!"

He threw the piece at Metal Sonic, who barely leaped over it, and then was kicked by Rouge, who came spiraling up just in time to catch him leaping over the piece of the roof. She kicked it upward, and she said, "To Knuckles, let's beat it up together!"

Knuckles said, "Alright, let's do this!"

It fell down into the room below, and Knuckles and Rouge followed. It landed on its feet, and then Knuckles and Rouge landed on opposite sides of it, and began punching and kicking it. It wasn't prepared for this, and began getting badly beat up, hardly able to react. Then, a beam hit it from the Death Egg, and suddenly they were both knocked back by a burst of power from it. Knuckles skidded back a ways, and then gasped. It had somehow turned golden, and asked, "How did it access the Chaos Emerald from here?"

Metal Sonic turned and corrected, "Master Emerald. Robotnik channeled some of its energy to me so that I could win."

Knuckles said, "No matter. I'll beat you!"

He ran at Metal Sonic and punched it, but his fist just stopped up against it like he hit a steel barrier. Then, Metal Sonic jabbed him in the gut, and then kicked him back against a wall. It said, "You're efforts are now worthless. You will never succeed."

Then, Knuckles began muttering a chant. He said, "The servers are the seven Chaos. Chaos is power; power enriched by the heart. The controller is the one that unifies the Chaos. Master Emerald, give me the power to destroy this one that misuses your power!"

Suddenly, the golden glow around Metal Sonic vanished, and Knuckles flashed golden. Metal Sonic looked at itself, and then asked, "How did you do that?"

Knuckles walked up to Metal Sonic and replied, "Because I am the guardian of the Master Emerald, I may ask a favor of it if someone is misusing it or the Chaos Emeralds. I can do this from any distance, and I have long defended it this way."

He punched Metal Sonic in the midsection suddenly, and punched straight it. Metal Sonic looked at him as he said, "Now, you join the scrap pile, just like you were supposed to years ago."

It blew up on Knuckles, but he wasn't fazed. He just stood there and watched as it exploded, and only its head was left. It rolled over against a wall, smoking. Then, he turned normal and felt exhausted. Rouge walked up, and said, "Great work! Now, it's all up to Sonic."

Knuckles looked up, and said, "You can do it, Sonic! Destroy Eggman and save the Earth!"

_**Only two more chapters to go. I am putting both parts of the final battle together. I hope that you enjoy! Then, I'll be working on my Metroid fan fiction! (for those wondering, it's called Metroid: Alliances)**_


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty-Nine: The Final Bout

Sonic barely made it off of the collapsing tower and leaped onto the Death Egg. He ran up its smooth surface using his speed to keep traction, and then ran up to a small door on the side. After jerking it open, he dashed inside, not even bothering to close the door. He dashed down the small hallway, and ran to the nearest elevator. After trying to get it to work a few times and not succeeding, he gave up, saying, "I don't need an elevator anyways!"

He began following the hallways, using his instinct to guide him. He took random turns, and never found a dead end as he ran along hallways, blasting past surprised security robots on his way to fight, and ultimately defeat, Eggman. He was suddenly stopped by one of the doors slamming shut in front of him. He turned and saw the other door slam shut. He heard laughter echo inside the room, and Eggman said, "You'll never be able to reach me, Sonic! I'll keep you here for the whole duration of the trip!"

Sonic said, "Great, now how am I supposed to get out?!"

"I'll help you with that, Sonic!" he heard Miles call. One of the door,s the door that had closed in front of him first, opened to reveal Miles standing there. The vixen had a bleeding cut on her nose and her shirt was ragged, but she seemed to be in fine condition otherwise. Sonic said, "Great to have you around, Miles!"

He ran up, and asked, "Can you keep up with me all the way?"

Miles replied, "I've been able to before, so I think I'll be able to do it now."

Sonic gave her a thumb up and said, "Let's go, then!"

He began running, and kept purely to his instinct. He thought that maybe the Chaos Emeralds were driving him towards the Master Emerald, though it seemed a little unlikely to him at the moment. He just kept running, and Miles stayed close behind him, anticipating when he would turn and anticipating every jump and roll as they sped past all of the robots on the Death Egg. At this point, the alarms were blaring everywhere, alerting robots to their presence. However, this didn't stop Sonic. He just dodged the bullets as they came and kept running. Finally, they arrived at the main control room, and found Eggman sitting in his chair. He gave them a glance and smiled, saying, "You have arrived just in time, Sonic and...Tails."

Sonic said, "Yeah, and this time, you're going down...permanently."

Eggman asked, "Is that how far your imaginary hatred has gone?"

Sonic, not daunted by Eggman seeming to know something about his true past, replied, "It's not imaginary anymore, Eggman. It's real!"

Miles gave him a quizzical look, and asked, "What does he mean by imaginary?"

Sonic replied, "I'll explain later."

Eggman said, "This time, I will ensure your death, Sonic. I hope that you have enjoyed your life thus far!"

Suddenly, a door opened up behind him, and he ran through. Sonic and Miles gave chase, and they arrived on a long deck jutting out from the Death Egg. Suddenly, a huge Eggman shaped mech flew up alongside the platform. It's huge hands swung down, trying to crush them, but they both leaped aside. Sonic leaped onto one of the fingers and rolled through the next set, blowing them up. Miles easily followed his motions, blowing the set on her side. Eggman pulled away, and said, "Fine! I'll just harness the power of the Master Emerald to destroy you!"

The machine opened up, revealing the gem. It was sitting in the middle of the metal head, in a glass case. Sonic leaped at the case, and kicked it as he came up to it. He landed back on the platform, and a beam shot, nearly hitting Miles. She barely dodged, and fell to the ground. It raised its giant, fingerless hand, and tried to crush her, but she rolled out of the way and then leaped at the head and kicked the Master Emerald casing again. The case shattered, and Eggman said, "Fools! You'll never get away with this!"

The mech began flying away, and Sonic ran after it until the platform ended. He stopped, and then said, "I know what to do! I'll beat him as super!"

Miles asked, "Here? Above Earth?! Do you know what will happen when you reenter as normal?!"

Sonic said, "I'm not going to. I'll beat Eggman, and keep my power with me. I know what I'm doing, I promise."

He then said, "Activate the Death Egg's self destruction sequence and take one of the escape pods down to the planet. We have to make sure that this giant weapon of mass destruction is destroyed."

Miles turned to the Death Egg, and then turned around to look Sonic in the eye and asked, "Are you sure you're going to have enough Chaos energy to get back to Earth safely?"

Sonic sighed and said, "That's a risk I have to take."

He embraced her for a brief moment, and then said, "Now go! Destroy the Death Egg and get back to Earth. I'll be back."

He turned, and leaped off the platform. Then, he turned super and began flying after Eggman, gaining speed as he flew as fast as he could after Eggman. He began catching up, when the mech broke apart into a mobile and Eggman flew into a ship that was out in dead space. Suddenly, a piece of satellite debris flew past him, and he said, "I have to watch out. Those things might be able to knock me out of super, or at the least, slow me down."

He flew after the ship, and it began firing missiles at him. He simply dodged between them, and began luring them to the ship, hoping that they wouldn't be able to turn as fast as him. He flew up to the ship, waited until the missiles were about to hit him, and then flew upward, dodging them. They slammed into the ship, knocking off a major chunk of it. Then, it launched two more missiles. He said, "You're making this way too easy, Egghead!"

He did the same thing that he had done with the other missiles, and the ship then began exploding. A smaller mech flew out, and Eggman said, "Now _this_ is a battlefield! You will never leave this space alive!"

The mech turned golden, like Sonic, and Sonic asked, "What in the world?! How did you do that?"

Eggman replied, "I simply harnessed the power of the Master Emerald. Now, I am invincible, like you."

Sonic said, "We'll see who wins this bout. Let's finish this!"

Eggman said, "I was wanting to do the same, my rival!"

Eggman made the first move, flying forward and punching at Sonic. Sonic dodged and kicked Eggman back, and then he continued the fight as they began trading blows. Their fists and feet clashed, sending shockwaves out into the air with their intense power. Both opponents were sure of victory, and were willing to trade just about anything for it as they fought in the vastness of outer space, above the planet that Sonic fought to protect, and Eggman to destroy.

Suddenly, the mechs power vanished, and when their fists met again, the mechs arm shattered. He flew back, staring at the shattered arm, and then he asked, "How is this possible?! You haven't lost your power yet!"

Sonic said, "You're using the power of a...weaker emerald? I have no clue either, but I'm certainly glad that it happened!"

He charged forward and was about to finish Eggman, when a needle jutted out of the other arm and stabbed Sonic in vein of his neck. He felt his super being drained, and Eggman said, "You've failed. I had this as an alternate plan, and it worked! Now, you have ultimately failed because of my sheer brilliance!"

Eggman began laughing insanely, and all Sonic could do was watch. He felt the power draining, and he felt the airless environment around him, just waiting to engulf him. He said, "I'm sorry...Miles...my love..."

He was just about ready to embrace death, and then something dawned on him. If the Master Emerald had the same powers as the Chaos Emeralds, but to a slightly lesser degree, then maybe...there was a chance. He reached forward and touched the mech suddenly, and Eggman asked, "What are you doing?"

Then, Sonic tried it. He tried to use the power of the Master Emerald and Chaos Emeralds. Suddenly, a huge beam engulfed him, knocking Eggman's mech back. Eggman stared in shock, and then horror. Sonic was no longer golden, but he was now flashing all of the colors of the Chaos Emeralds. He had a very serious look on his face, and he seemed to clothed in shining armor instead of his normal clothing. He said, "You die today, Eggman!"

Eggman began seeing his errors, and said, "No, I should have taken that into account! I should have known that Sonic could have thought of that, and could have tried it. Now, what went wrong? I had his life in my hands. I had everything up to absolute power in my hands! Why? Why did this have to happen?!"

Hyper Sonic then shot forward, giving a cry of anger. Eggman cried, "No!!!"

Hyper Sonic blasted through the mech, and Eggman watched as the fiery explosion come towards him, not even giving him a chance to voice a last word. The mech exploded, not leaving even a trace of Eggman. Now, the battle was over, and a huge amount of relief spread through Sonic. The long war, between himself and Eggman, between the world and Eggman's deviations, and the war that so many people had to get involved in and risked their lives for...was finally over. Eggman was dead, not even a trace of him left in the vast outer space of the galaxy. Sonic looked at his hand, and said, "With this, I brought about the death of a man, and with this hand, I shall also forever defend the Earth. I won't hesitate ever again to end the lives of those who would threaten the world. I, Sonic the Hedgehog, am, and always will be, Earth's greatest defender."

He looked down at the planet, and said, "Miles, here I come."

He flew down, and was aware that the Master Emerald was now inside of him at the moment. He said, "This is the dawn of a new time of peace, and I hope that it stays that way for as long as I live."

_**Story finished! However, there is going to be one last chapter to tie up any loose ends that might exist and to set up for the sequel with a little bit of foreshadowing! I hope you all enjoyed this story, which I think is one of my best stories thus far. Stay tuned for the epilogue of Sonic the Hedgehog Alteration!**_


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty: A new future

"Sonic, I'm so happy for us," Miles said.

Sonic just smiled at her in reply, and said, "I have actually been waiting to do this for a long time."

There they stood, in a church, Sonic dressed handsomely in a tuxedo, and Miles in white dress with a transparent veil over her face. Sonic had proposed to her, and the day had finally come. The day when they would be together forever. All Sonic could do was smile as his dreams, the dreams that he would finally marry a girl that he loved, were coming true. Miles had the same dreams, he was sure. The priest in front of them asked them the question of whether they were truly willing to accept each other's hands marriage, and they both said, "I do."

Then, the priest said, "In the name of the Lord, I declare this couple husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Sonic gently lifted the veil from Miles' face, and said, "I wish I could express how happy I am."

Miles said, "Sonic, I've been waiting for so long..."

They embraced and kissed, gaining a loud cheer from the waiting crowd. The bond had been sealed. Sonic and Miles had become husband and wife, going under the name of Sonic and Miles Prower. Sonic and Miles walked down across the red carpet that had been laid down, and were greeted by friends and family alike. Knuckles came up and said, "Congratulations to both of you! I was thinking this would happen sometime when I saw both of you working together like that."

Sonic said, "It's great to have you here, Knuckles. But, what about your Master Emerald?"

Knuckles brightened and said, "I have a new friend helping me with that."

Miles was surprised, and then said, "Oh no! Rouge?!"

Sonic was surprised when Knuckles replied, "Yep! We've agreed to help each other in guarding it, and I'm actually beginning to like her."

Sonic said, "First, you're enemies, and now, you're best friends...someone explain to me how that makes any sense."

Miles laughed and said, "It doesn't have to, Sonic!"

They walked out, and Sonic caught a glimpse of Amy in the crowd, waving happily. He couldn't figure out how he vaguely remembered her, but he waved back at her. They walked over to the car they had been given for this occasion, and said, "Well, let's head to our new home, or rather, your home, darling."

Miles smiled and said, "Sonic...thank you."

They both sat in the backseat, Miles laying her head on Sonic's shoulder, and him pressing his head against hers. They just sat that way, smiling as they drove home. The war that they had struggled for was now forgotten, and peace would reign forever...or would it?

_In a far off dimension_

"Sir, we have found no trace of Silver or Blaze," the soldier said to his commander, Melphil. He was afraid of this commander, knowing what he was capable of.

Melphil turned around and said, "You are incompetent, then, and I no longer require your assistance. I have already found them, and I will destroy them, as well as my inferior counterpart that lives there."

He held out his hand and sent a ball of energy at the soldier. He gave a cry of pain and fell over, his spine severed from within. Melphil walked over to a communicator and said, "Chaos Rangers...prepare to disembark for the world of Sonic the Hedgehog."

_**Sequel soon to be made, but for right now, I am working on a fanfic called Metroid Alliances! If you want to find it, I would just recommend doing this. Google search for Metroid Alliances fanfic, and you should find it immediately. Well, I have finished another excellent story (at least, I hope it's excellent)! This is DarkCloud780, signing out.**_


End file.
